Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms
by Maygen Lauren
Summary: A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there’s. Leyton PRIMARY.
1. Always Where I Need To Be

_Title:__ Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms_

_Summary:__ A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's._

_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own One Tree Hill._

_Author:__ Maygen Lauren _

Chapter One: Always Where I Need To Be

Haley fell into rhythm as she took her sons clothes out of the dryer and placed them into his laundry basket. She held up one of his red polo shirts and admired it close up. So tiny, yet so much bigger than his clothes had been just a year ago. She doubted that it would even fit Jamie's body today. When he would lean forward, up to his midback would be exposed, and standing straight, you could would see right through to his tiny tummy. She threw the shirt aside, crossing her arms, and fell back against the door with a huff.

"What's wrong Haley?" Nathan made his first appearance of that Saturday morning dressed in nothing but his infamous gray sweatpants.

"Jamie's shirt" She declared irritably, giving a small gesture to where it had been discarded on the floor.

"What about it?" Haley hadn't expected Nathan to understand, but anger boiled under her skin and a familiar red color appeared on her tan cheeks.

"What about it? It's too small. He gets new clothes every week. I'm tired of shopping for that boy. All he does is grow and"

He held up his hand. "Geez Hales, relax. It's not a big deal. We can take him shopping for some new shirts."

"It is a big deal Nathan, I just bought him that shirt and he's going to need pants too."

"Then we'll buy him pants too, don't sweat it babe, the kid is growing."

"A little too fast if you ask me."

The light bulb lit in Nathan's head and he took a step out of the bathroom. "You finish up that laundry and I'll make some breakfast if you'd like some."

She pressed her back harder into the sliding door which separated the washer and dryer from the actual bathroom. "Yes…please." She quickly added, and turned her back on him before he'd even left.

Nathan shook his head with a slight smile, and moved down the hall into the large kitchen. A certain blonde haired boy was sitting at the island, crayons in hand, finishing yet another master piece. "One more picture Jamie and I'm shipping you off to Aunt Peyton's."

"No I wanna stay here." He protested looking up at his father.

"And why is that?"

"Because here I'm the best, but with Aunt Peyton, I've got some competition." He looked back down at his paper as if he hadn't just said some incredibly witty comment. Nathan rolled his eyes and crossed over to the refrigerator.

"I'm making chocolate chip pancakes; how many do you want?" He reached in and took out the tub of shake and pour pancake mix from Thursday night.

"My favorite!" He beamed.

"And your mom's" He placed the mix on the counter next to the stove and turned the burner on high. "So how many big guy?"

Jamie didn't skip a beat. "8!"

"Oh yeah, and where are you planning on keeping all 8 pancakes, in your sock drawer, like you hide all your stolen candy wrappers?"

Jamie blushed. "No Daddy, I'm six and three quarters now, I can eat 8 pancakes."

Nathan placed a buttered pan on the burner. "Well, if you're sure"

"I Am." He jumped down off the stool and ran to his father's side. "Where's Momma? I wanna show her my picture."

"Don't I get to see too?" He said trying to pear over the top of the paper.

"No, it's not finished!" He exclaimed. "Momma has to help me with spelling."

"I can do that."

"You can spell to save your life Momma says. Now where is she?"

"She's doing laundry," Jamie left the room with speed, leaving Nathan with his arms crossed.

The boy knocked quickly on the bathroom door before entering. "Momma, can you tell me how to spell family?" He held out the picture in front of him. "I need it for my drawing and I already told daddy he couldn't help so it has to be you." He glanced around the room and couldn't seem to locate his mother. "Momma."

"Yeah buddy, I'm right here." A loud rumble abrupt from the dryer as it started and Haley stepped out from behind the sliding doors. Jamie looked up at her face. She was pale and her eyes were red. If he wasn't mistaken, she had been crying.

"Are you sad Momma?"

She pulled Jamie to her side. "No Jamie, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Jamie." She snapped. "I said I'm fine!"

"Yeah, then why are your eyes all red. You were crying!"

"I was not crying Jamie."

"Don't lie!" He yelled loudly. "You told me lying is bad. So if you're going to lie, then I will too!"

"I don't think so James Lucas Scott. You do not speak to me that way, do you understand."

He crossed his little arms and stomped into the kitchen. "Don't get angry! Geez I was just saying!"

"Excuse me little man, don't talk like that to your mother." Nathan said swooping his son up in his arms and then moving back in front of the stove.

"Well she was yelling at me!" He defended.

"Jamie" Haley took a step toward her son.

"No, you're mean." Jamie wiggled out of his father's arms and ran out the back door and onto the deck.

Haley sighed and slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. "What did you say to him Hales?"

She let her head roll around in her hands. "I snapped at him. I didn't mean to, I was just aggravated and I took it out on him."

Nathan flipped a third pancake onto a white serving plate and back away from the stove to stand in front of his wife. "Take over for me for a second, will you?" He leaned done and placed a kiss on her hair. He squeezed her leg and followed Jamie outside to the backyard. He wasn't hard to spot. He lay on his back in the grass, staring out at the sky. His picture was crumpled in his right hand, tears dripped down the side of his face and a sob escaped his lips. Nathan walked over and lay down in the grass next to him.

"What's this? Jamie Scott doesn't cry!" Nathan nudged his son's side.

"He does today."

"Aw Jamie, you're mom didn't mean it. She's having a tough day."

"I know, she was crying! But she didn't have to yell at me."

Nathan rustled his son's blonde hair. "She knows she shouldn't have snapped at you when you didn't disserve it, but I'm telling you, she's having a really sad day, and you didn't make her feel any better by yelling back at her."

"Yeah, I probably made her sadder, huh?"

"I think you should go inside and give her a big hug." Jamie stood up from the grass.

"Will you come with me?" He asked holding out his hand. Nathan got to his feet and picked Jamie up into the air, throwing him on his back and carrying him into the house. When they got in the kitchen, the table was set with two empty plates and another stacked high with pancakes. "Where's Momma?"

"Probably upstairs;" Nathan moved about the room, looking into the hallways "Tell you what; how about you go get the tray from the dining room table and we can bring breakfast to your mom upstairs?" Jamie sped off into the next room, returning with a brown serving tray. Nathan transferred the items from the table onto the tray and let Jamie take the lead up the stairs.

"What if she's still mad and doesn't want to see me." The boy whispered outside of the closed bedroom door.

"Hey kiddo, it's your mom; she always wants to see you. I promise she's not mad." Nathan balanced the tray against his side and knocked on the door with his elbow. Jamie reached up and pulled the handle, entering the dark room. Nathan flicked the light on and saw Haley sprawled out in the center of their king sized bed.

"Is she asleep" Jamie asked moving toward the edge of the bed. He jumped up onto the mattress and crawled next to his mother, snuggling up to her side. "Momma" He spoke into her ear. "I'm sorry I made you have a bad day."

Haley's arm snagged her son and she buried her face into his arm. "You didn't do anything wrong Jamie. I'm so sorry I got angry at you."

"Daddy said you didn't mean it." He let Haley kiss his forehead and tighten her hold on him. Nathan put the tray down on the bedside table and joined his family. His arms wove around his wife and planted themselves on Jamie's back.

"I didn't mean it. I've just been thinking about something's lately."

He sighed and wiggled out of his father's arms. "Can Uncle Lucas still take me to play ball?"

She nodded at him. "Of course he can Jimmy Jam. Uncle Luke would be so angry if he didn't get to spend time with you today."

"Yeah, he's been looking forward to this for weeks." Nathan said rubbing Jamie's hair.

"Good, because Uncle Lucas and I have so much fun." Jamie stood up on the bed and waddled over towards the tray. "Dad, I'm hungry."

Nathan rolled his eyes and slide off the bed, removing his arms from his wife. Haley turned onto her back and leaned up against the headboard. "Oh breakfast in bed, my favorite."

Jamie held his hand out for his plate, which his father was piling on with pancakes. Nathan leaned over towards his son. "Sit" Jamie did so. "Now you better be extra careful, I don't want to wake up in the morning with syrup in my hair."

The blonde boy giggled and took his plate to begin eating. Nathan handed Haley her own plate and sat up on the bed next to her. "Where's yours?" She asked shoveling a piece of pancake down her throat.

"What, you were going to eat all that?" He asked astonished. Haley looked down at her plate, only then coming to the realization of how hungry she really was.

"Well yeah…" She took another bite, and moved her plate over protectively.

"I thought I'd put enough on there for both of us, but if you're sure." He leaned over to fill another plate. When he sat back next to his wife, he saw the deep blush covering her cheeks."What is that?" He asked her. She looked up at him with concern. Jamie looked over for a moment, and then back down to his own plate.

"What is what?"

Nathan smoothed his thumb over her cheek. "That blush Hales, you match the curtains."

"Hey, you did just call me a pig." She pointed at him with a fork stuck with pancake bits.

"I did NOT use the word pig, nor did I say anything similar to that. All I said was I thought there was enough to share."

"But there wasn't."

"So, you're hungry, _I get it_." Her eye brows creased in response as she continued to eat her breakfast.

The family sat in silence for a time, enjoying each other's company. Jamie was the first to finish; he carried the two empty plates down stairs to the kitchen and then retreated to his room to dress for his day out with Uncle Lucas.

Nathan lay his empty dish on the floor and then placed his hands on either side of Haley's waist. "Now that I've finally gotten you alone, what is going on in that head of yours?"

Haley frowned at him and moved herself deeper into the mattress. "What are you talking about?"

"Well first off, this morning," Her frown grew and she opened her mouth to protest. Nathan shook his head and continued. "You freaked out because Jamie's clothes are too small and I'm thinking this scared you a bit because our little boy isn't so little anymore."

"That had nothing to do with it"

"And then, Jamie found you crying, and you may have over reacted, just a little." She didn't argue with this. "Hales I think," He rubbed his face before looking back down at her. "I think you might be pregnant."

"Ya think!?" She dripped with sarcasm.

"You are?" Nathan said, his breath catching in his throat.

She sighed. "I don't know Nathan, I'm not late or anything but, I feel…different. It's just PMS."

"Well, if you are….or want to be." He gave her a curious toothless smile. "I wouldn't mind. I'd actually love it."

Her eyes enlarged. "Really now? I thought you'd be angry."

"And why would I be angry? Hell if our second kid ends up half as perfect as kid one, I might push you for round three." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, kid one is getting pretty old if you ask me."

He shifted an eyebrow up. "I knew I was right…" A hand fell onto her stomach and her cheeks shaded for the thousandth time that day. She shivered and Nathan moved his hand up to cup the back of her head. He lowered himself down onto her body carefully, locking his eyes on hers.

"I miss having a baby around the house Nate. When I was holding Elle at the hospital, I knew how much I missed it. Something just dawned on me and watching Jamie hold Elle, I almost lost it. Peyton did too. I know she trusts Jamie, but I could tell she was uncomfortable having a six year cradling her newborn daughter."

"Wanna hear something?" She nodded slowly. "I felt the same exact way. I watched you holding the baby and knew that more than anything, you wished it was ours. I did too."

"My my Nathan Scott, this is deep even for you."

"I know, I had a feeling something was up, and I owed it to you to hold a good conversation." She rolled her eyes at him. "So what does this mean Hales? Are we trying to get you pregnant?"

Again, her eyes rolled around her head. She placed each of her hands on the sides of Nathan's face. "Well, continue trying…" His eye brows lowered in confusion. "I stopped birth control the day after Elle was born."

His eyes widened. "And I thought you were just really horny. Uh, I was just being used. I'm a tool."

"Hey, you kept up quite nicely." He smirked. "Better now that I rubbed your bruised ego?"

He lowered his head down to capture Haley's lush lips. "Ew, you guys are gross." Said Jamie bouncing up on to the bed.

Nathan moved off from on top of Haley and snagged him around the waist. "You want a kiss too huh?" Haley kissed his face repetitively, tickling his sides as she went.

"Momma Stop!" He whined, giggling loudly. Haley stopped at his son's protests and kept him held fast in her arms.

"Did you wash your face?"

"Yes" He sighed, quite used to the morning check lists.

"Your teeth?"

"Uh, last night I did…" Nathan rubbed his son's hair.

"Hop to it little man." As Jamie's feet hit the floor, a bell rang through the house.

"Too late!" He screamed and then darted for the front door. Haley quickly threw her hair up into a messy bun and then followed her son yells, with Nathan in tow. Jamie pulled open the front door with a smile on his face. "UNCLE LUCAS!" He beamed and allowed himself to be lifted into the air.

"Hey Hey Hey" Haley said coming down the stairs. "You are not leaving this house until your teeth are brushed mister boy."

"No, but we have to go now, don't we Uncle Lucas?"

"I don't think so Jamie; you listen to your mother." Nathan demanded, moving to stand next to his wife. "Hey man" He nodded at Luke.

"It's two against two; that means war!" Jamie shouted.

Luke set Jamie on the floor. "Three against one little man; go brush your teeth."

"Aw!" Jamie stomped his way up the stairs.

"60 seconds!" Haley shouted up at him. She turned and eloped her best friend in a quick hug, giving him a toothy smile. "How's my God child?"

"Sleeping a full five hours through the night and I let Peyton stay sleeping so she'll be thrilled."

"And you don't mind taking Jamie for the day, I know you offered, but it just seems a bit soon for him to be spending the night."

"Naw man, as much as I hate to use your son for labor, he could be a big help and Peyton's fine with me disappearing to shoot hoops for an hour, so long as she can shower when we get back."

"Thanks for this Luke, Jamie's been dying to see you."

"I really miss the kid. I'm being outnumbered at my own house and I'm telling you Elizabeth can't even speak yet and she's got me wrapped around her tiny fingers. One unhappy groan, and I'm by her side."

Jamie came speeding back down the stairs. "Let's go go go" He grabbed his Uncle's hand and forced him back out of the house.

"We'll see you guys later" Nathan said with a quick wave. Haley noticed the picture from before sticking out of his jacket pocket.

"Hey Jimmy Jam" She shouted. He turned to look at her. "Family." She stated. "F-A-M---I-L-Y, remember that." He nodded with a smile and then turned back to run to Uncle Lucas' car.

-Her hand was moving against the empty mattress sheets, searching for her husband, who clearly was no longer there. Instead her hand found a sheet of paper addressed to her.

_Peyton_

_I'm at Nathan's, picking up Jamie. Be home soon. Elle slept until 6, and yes if you do the math right, that's five hours. I fed her the milk from the fridge around 6:30 and she fell back asleep around 8-8:30. I left the house around 9._

_Love you, Lucas_

She threw the paper back onto the empty space beside her and yawned into her arm as she turned her head towards the clock. _9:30_

Eight and a half hours! A smile sprung to her lips. Eight and a half hours! A quick laugh escaped past her tongue. This was the most sleep she'd gotten in two weeks, since the birth of her daughter. At the thought, her eyes flickered over toward the bassinet at the end of the bed. Very quietly, she got out from under the covers and crawled to the crib. She peered over the top of the bars quietly, lying on her stomach, and watched her baby girl sleep.

_Elizabeth (Elle) Ana Scott _

_5 pounds 6 Ounces _

_16inches _

_Blonde hair to match her mother's and a dark blue gray to match her father's eyes. A living angel, with astounding beauty. She took her mother's breath away every time her little chest beat up and down. Her hair, so short, it came just to the brim of her forehead, and ears so tiny, every one whispered when around her. _

"My daughter" Peyton whispered, her smile grew more, if possible. She stopped herself before reaching out to touch the back of Elle's hand. She should let her sleep as long as possible.

Peyton turned on the baby monitor and grabbed the second one before leaving the bedroom. She wandered down the hall into the kitchen when she found a pot of already brewed coffee. "_I love that man_" She thought with clear distinction. She poured herself a cup and took a seat at the round table, pulling out her cell phone. Her finger's found the keys and soon she was listening to the dial tone.

"Good morning Aunty Peyton" The six year old spoke into the phone. "How is my cousin?"

"She's sleeping Jamie, but good, thanks for asking."

"That's good. I'm gonna give the phone back to Uncle Lucas. See you later."

"Goodbye Jamie" She waited a moment

"Hey Peyt, sleep well?"

Peyton stretched in her seat. "Oh, very well, thank you so much. I owe you everything."

"You owe me nothing. You deserved to sleep in. Speaking of sleeping in, how is our tired girl."

Peyton's heart expanded at the use of the word our, just like it did every time he said that. "Still conked out in the crib."

"Did you see how late she slept last night?"

"Five hours, I know, definitely mama's baby."

Lucas didn't argue. "Without a doubt."

She smiled. "And I really appreciate the coffee. You're just an everyday life saver."

"Just tending to my girl's needs." A cry broke out from the monitor sitting next to her on the table.

"Speaking of your girl's needs…I've gotta go feed your daughter. See you when you get home."

"Okay, I love you Peyton."

"Love you too, bye." She smiled once again before shutting her phone and picking up her coffee mug to move back down the hall. She placed the cup on dresser and used her elbows to brace herself as she leaned over Elle's crib. Peyton's eyes met her child's and she lifted the baby carefully into her arms.

"How's my baby girl?" Peyton whispered into the infant's hair. Elle was cradled gently in her mother's arms, a hand supporting the back of her neck and head. "You're beautiful you know that?"

_Peyton lay in the hospital bed, holding her new born daughter. Only an hour ago had she experienced the miracle of childbirth and been blessed with Elizabeth Scott. Lucas sat up in the bed with her, his strong arms supporting her waist. "Luke" She moaned. _

"_Yeah babe" He pressed his chin against the top of her head. _

"_It hurts, so bad" _

_He sighed and rubbed his temple. "I know baby, you're going to be sore for a while, but you just passed a watermelon through a Pringles can."_

"_So much worse than the mental image I had to live with, thank you" She rested her head against his shoulder. _

"_Have I told you how proud of you I am?"A blush spread across her very pale cheeks. _

"_Lately, more and more frequently and it's getting kind of annoying if you ask me."_

_His dry lips molded against the side of her face and he whispered to her, "So guess what?" _

_She turned her eyes away from her beautiful baby and met her husband's face. "Wha?" _

"_I know what my next book is going to be about; I'm actually planning to start writing it as soon as I can." _

_Peyton carefully placed Elle into Lucas arms and then pressed back further in the mattress. "What's this new story going to be about Mr. Scott?" _

"_It's going to be about how I feel right now and everything I'm think right this very second."_

"_And how are you feeling?" _

"_Very much in love, and completely blissed out."_

_Her heart soared. If only he knew she felt the same way. Later, she could paint about it. "I love you too"_

_A knock came from the door and a young nurse walked in with a polite smile on her face. "As much as I hate to do this; Dr. Delia would like to take your daughter in for her final checks, before being sent home tomorrow morning."Lucas stood up and handed over Elizabeth to the nurse. "She'll be back with you in no time, a half an hour at the most."She exited the room quickly and Peyton put a hand to her mouth._

"_That was hard" Luke said, taking back his previous spot the bed. Peyton curled into his side, resting her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her hips._

"_How do people just hand their kids off to strangers?"_

"_She was a nurse Peyt" _

"_I know, but, god, I want her back in here, so I can make sure she's breathing and feed her when she's hungry and change her and love her, and it's hard when we're separated by these damn walls."_

_Luke squeezed her gently before pulling away to lift a colored gift bag off the floor. "I kind of bought you something; it's nothing big, or glamorous, but you'll probably like it"_

_She smiled at the gift. "Aw Luke, you didn't have to get me anything, it's not my birthday!"_

"_I know, but I figured you could use this right about now." _

_Her hands found the pink tissue paper and she lifted a brand new sketch pad from the bag, along with a set of presharpened charcoal pencils. Her eyes, widened in surprised, locked on his. "Why did you get me this?"_

_He brushed the hair out of her face. "Because Peyton ExSawyer, I know you, and I know that more than anything, you want to draw our new baby, but before you do, there's one more thing."_

_Her shoulder's shrugged up and she peered into the bag, finding a black velvet box. "We'll Mr. Scott, we're already married, so this can't be you purposing. What is it?"She held up the box to his face. He took it in his hands, turning it towards her after opening the lid. It was a beautiful gold locket with PS engraved in the front and on the back the date was present. Peyton undid the tiny clasp and opened it, finding a picture of her and Elizabeth already set in the small frame. _

_She became speechless, as she fought back tears which were threatening to fall. "When did you have time to do this?" _

"_Well, you've been pretty preoccupied this last hour or so. I took the picture with my cell phone, sent it to Haley, who printed it out, placed it in the locket, put the black box in the gift bag, handed it to the nurse, who brought it here when she came into take our daughter." _

"_Wow Luke" She removed the chain from the box. "Put it on me please" She leaned forward so he could have better access to her neck. He clasped the chain together and left a kiss on an unclothed part of skin, right before the neck line of her La Rocca band T shirt. She looked down at the locket as a tear drop left her eye and landed on her chest. "I love it. I love her" _

_She didn't have to say it for Lucas to know what she meant. "I know, I can't believe how absolutely in love with her I am. I mean she's been in the there" He placed his hands on her stomach and rested his chin on her shoulder. "For months now we've been dreaming of this moment and bam she was out and I fell in love with her in a second."_

_A laugh escaped her lips as she listened to him explain how he was feeling. "You're such a sap. Are you going to be one of those dads who cry when their kid goes off to preschool?" _

"_Maybe." _

"_Don't worry Luke I won't tell anyone what a softy you are." _

"_Hey hey, I am not soft; my hormones are just out of wack and I'm feeling very emotional right now."_

"_Sap." _

**Authors Notice: So hello there readers, that was my first chapter to my new story, **_Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms. _**I really hope you enjoyed it, because I had a lot of fun writing it. Hm, you can expect the next chapter up later this evening, for those of you on the East Coast, or early tomorrow morning. My break from classes starts Wednesday, so my update time will be shorter than regular. **

**I apologize for the errors, if there are any. I did some rough editing, but honestly, didn't have patients to get a beta. I really wanted to see what you guys thought. The second chapter is close to being finished; but **_**should I even bother to continue?? **_

**Musical influences 4 this particular fanfiction: 3oh!3- I Can't Do This Alone. I Want Something I Want- Grace Potter&Bethany Joy Galeotti. Friday I'm in Love- The Cure. Non Believer- La Rocca.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Always Love

_Title:__ Defining Happiness On Our Own Terms_

_Summary:__ A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's._

_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own One Tree Hill._

_Author:__ Maygen Lauren _

Chapter Two: Always Love

**So who hit the biggest web traffic ever trying to get this chapter up!? I DID! I almost had a heart attack. The chapter was done the night I put the other one up, and look how long you've waited. I am so sorry! I had to get my administrator friends to put it up for me. I think it might also have something to do with a compatibility error. Damn Docx… BUT!, thanks to all my free time, the next two chapters are already completed and you can get those asap ;), just let me know you want them!**

"Uncle Lucas" Jamie Scott put his mouth around the chocolate ice cream on his spoon, leaving some smeared across his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did Shorty" Luke took a chomp on his Vanilla cone, leaning back into the park bench.

"No, another question"

He smiled at his nephew, so much like his mother and father. "Shoot kid"

The six year old straighten up in his seat unintentionally. He licked his fingers clean of anything sweet and stick before continuing. "Do you love being a dad?"

"Of course I do. Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering" He stood up and shot his cup into a trash bin; no sweat, just like his father. "My dad says he loves being a dad. Was the best day of your life when Elle was born?"

The uncle thought for a quick second. "Yes, followed very closely by something else."

"What something else!?" He sat back down next his uncle, peering up at him.

"When I married your Aunt Peyton"

Jamie grimaced. "Ew, you had to kiss in front of EVERYBODY!"

"You bet your short pants we did"

"Did you know Aunt Peyton was having a baby when you got married?"

"We found out shortly before, now what's with all these questions?"

He shrugged. "Well Momma and Daddy tell me stories all the time, and I never get to ask you about things like that. So I was _really _just wondering." A hand came up behind Jamie, covering his eyes.

"Uncle Skillz or Fergie" He stated.

"How you know that kid? Yo eye's were closed"

"I saw your hands right before you covered my face."

Skillz looked over his hands. "Damn black hands." Lucas laughed.

"Hey man" Lucas nodded to Skills, who put his hands back down at his sides. "I was just taking Jamie over to visit Peyton and the baby."

Jamie sighed. "But I've seen them everyday for a week. Can't we play one more game!?"

"Sorry Jamie, I promised you aunt I wouldn't leave her alone too long"

"Well I can take Jamie for a while" Skillz announced. "We can go back to my apartment for a while, play some X box live?"

"Yeah!" The six year old cheered, moving to stand besides his new favorite uncle. "I wanna go with Uncle Skillz!"

Luke rubbed his forehead. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah dawg, I'll drop him off at your house when we're done."

Luke stood up and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Okay then, I'll catch up with you guys later then."

*At arriving home, Lucas found Peyton in the Nursery breast feeding Elizabeth.

"So Sexy" Lucas stated closing the door behind him.

"So not" She fingered the strand of hair that had fallen out of her bun with an extra hand. "Where's Jamie?"

His mouth dropped open in shock. "You mean he didn't run in here already? Ut oh, he must be hiding out in embarrassment of finding his aunt breast feeding his little cousin." He opened the closet door peering inside, and then moved to look behind the rocker.

"Lucas Scott where is he!?"

"He's with his Uncle Skill, playin some Xbox." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her slightly parted lips. She pulled away, pressing her hand against his chest.

"I smell"

He laughed. "You smell like baby to me"

"And sweat and grease and grossness"

"Grossness huh? You smell like Peyton to me" He placed a hand on the back of the blonde babies head. "Something's up with Nathan and Haley. They were acting weird"

"And weird is different from any other day you visit them?"

"No, they were just, different. I think they might be keeping something from Jamie. And Nathan was being very, parental. It was just…"

"Weird?"

"Very." She smiled and lifted Elle from her chest to burp her. Lucas held his hands out. "Lemme take her. You can go take a shower; you're starting to smell." He kissed her forehead as she stood up from the chair and left the room. He took her place in the rocker and began to rub gentle circles into his daughters back. In front of him, was a very elaborate, very colorful, mural, painted by Peyton herself. It had taken her almost two weeks to finish. She painted in the morning, before her shower, and after work, before dinner, and before bed. The wall color was a pinkish red, and the mural itself, was indescribable. It was honestly the best work he had ever seen her do. Better than the art, made for Red Bedroom Records, and better than anything he'd ever inspired her to draw.

"_By six months the baby should be able to sit up with a little help, and stand by ten months, and say his or hers first words by a year. Oh and should recognize parents or significant frequent others by five months." Peyton sat cross legged in the center of the bed with her laptop perched in the center. _

"_That's great babe, but shouldn't the kid finish growing in there before you bring it out here to talk and stuff." Lucas exited the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and kneeled down next to her on the bed. "He's got like what, four-five more months?" _

"_What makes you so sure it's a boy?"_

"_Scott genes." He tried to lift her shirt, but she ushered his hands away. _

"_So when the baby comes out lacking parts, are you going to leave me in rage?" She smiled as he shoved the computer off her lap, and pushed her down onto her back. He leaned over her, and placed light kisses on her neck and cheek bone. He stopped to capture her eyes. _

"_Never" Her smiled grew. "Besides, we'll find out what we're having today!" _

"_And as soon as we know, I can paint the nursery!" _

"_If you think I'm letting you anywhere near those open pain cans, carrying my kid, you're crazy." _

"_Luke" She whined. "You can't take this away from me! I have to do the nursery; I've been dreaming about it forever."_

_He playfully rolled his eyes and leaned back down to kiss her lips. He pulled away with a smile on his face. "After you give birth, then you can intoxicate yourself with harmfully paint fumes"_

"_No LUKE! We are finding out today! And I already know what I want to do if it's a girl."_

"_And if it's a boy?"_

"_Well, if it's a boy, I'm assuming I don't have a say in the matter. It'll basketball themed hands down, end of story."_

"_Right you are wifey." _

_She rolled her eyes too and lifted Lucas hand to see his watch. "One more hour!" She groaned and turned her head into a pillow._

"_Would you like to busy yourself with more baby info or do you wanna get something to eat before your appointment?"_

"_Get something before my appointment, definitely."She pushed her husband off of her and stood up in front of the closet. "Hope you don't get grossed out, but I might be going out in my Rolling Stones T Shirt again, considering it's the only thing that fits me." _

_She reached into his pile of pants, neatly stacked on a rack in the closet, and pulled out a pair of gray sweats. She held up the waist band, just below her lower stomach and stretched it out. She slung the pants over her shoulders and began searching for a shirt. _

"_Maybe we should do some shopping after the doctors." _

_Her eyes lit up. "For paint!?" _

_A laugh escaped his lips and he shook his head. "No, for clothes. I'm sorry, but that's the 5__th__ day this week you resorted to wearing my sweatpants and I'd rather you have something comfortable of your own to wear." _

"_But I like wearing your pants." She bent over to pick up her Rolling Stones T Shirt from off of the floor._

"_And your shirts? I'm sure you don't intend to wear that T shirt for the rest of our pregnancy."She blushed. "And not to bring you down, but at this rate, you can only get bigger." Her face fell. "Which is a good thing!" _

_She rolled her eyes and stood with her back to him as she threw off his extra large sleep shirt and replaced it with her Rolling Stones T. She turned back around as she also changed her pants. "How come you stood with your back to me when you changed your shirt?" _

_She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I did it subconsciously. Come on, meet me in the kitchen. I'm starving." _

_He shook his head as she left the room. _

_Peyton sighed once she was standing in front of the open refrigerator door. She lifted up the hem of her shirt and peered down at her expanded stomach. Lucas had noticed she was getting bigger. His comment earlier had proved that. She knew it was impossible, but she could help but feel like her new weight would somehow push her husband away from her. She'd been hiding her stomach from him since a little over a month ago, when she first began showing. Every attempt Lucas made at contact with her stomach, she froze, unwilling to let him become too curious. What was even worse was, this feeling was so new to her, she'd never felt self conscious before, and especially around Luke. And she couldn't help but feel silly whenever she wrapped her head around the idea. But then, once again, she's back in the bedroom with Lucas, and his hand is creeping up her side to rest on her stomach and she freaks, pretending that begin overly ticklish is a side effect to pregnancy. Peyton had also kept her weird cravings a secret. She'd sneak into the kitchen around two in the mornings, searching for anything to keep her head from wondering too far. She reached in a pulled out a water bottle to wash down her prenatal vitamins that had been dished out over the microwave last night. _

_Lucas entered the kitchen wearing jeans and a gray sweatshirt, carrying his and Peyton's cell phone, with the car keys jingling from his pockets. "What do you want for lunch?" _

_She shrugged her shoulders up. "I was thinking Dunkin Donuts drive through, an everything bagel toasted with cream cheese and a large light and sweet iced coffee." She said hopefully, batting her eye lashed at him. _

"_No coffee."_

"_But LUKE!" He squinted his eyes at her, crossing his arms in protest. "Fine, then, just a strawberry banana smoothie." _

"_That's my girl." He wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers dancing just below the bump of her stomach. She lay her hand on his, to be affectionate, but more importantly to keep him from becoming more explorative. "So Dunkin?" _

"_Sure" She half smiled as they moved out the kitchen door and out to their car in the drive way. The Comet was parked in the garage at Haley and Nathan's, waiting for someone to restore it to good use. For now, they were taking Lucas' black Honda Civic. _

"_So drive through, not sit down?" He asked as they pulled out of the driveway. _

"_Yeah, I'm not in the mood to be around people. Especially eating" _

"_But I'm an acceptation?" _

_She smiled as he took her hand in his larger one. "Always"_

_Silence crept between them quickly, and Peyton started to fidget in her seat. "So I've decided to make this a bet."_

"_Make what a bet?" She asked turning her head to look at the side of his face. _

"_If it's a boy, we keep the guest bedroom that light blue color, and just buy new baby furniture."_

"_And if it's a girl" His eyes met hers for a second before hr turned to look back at the road with a sigh. _

"_If it's a girl, then I guess you're going to have to wear one of those itchy masks… while you paint the nursery" _

_She rubbed his arm. "Aw Luke, thanks" _

_He rolled his eyes. "We can get you paint, and the itchy mask, on the way to buy you new clothes."_

_A forced growl escaped her lips. "I don't need new clothes!" _

"_What are you going to wear to the label? You've got an interview on Friday with a new band; you gunna go dressed like that?" _

"_Maybe" She crossed her arms. "So what's with this bet anyway? You so sure we're having a boy?" _

"_Maybe" He retorted. _

"_Guess we'll find out" Peyton picked up her CD case from off the ground and popped 4:13 Dream into the player, turning up the volume, revolving her eyes toward the window._

_On the way to the doctor's office, Peyton sat quietly eating her everything bagel, watching the trees pass by the window. She had just finished as Lucas pulled into the parking lot. A jolt shot through her chest as he parked and turned to face her, placing his hand on her knee. "Are you ready?" _

_She shook her head. "No Luke, I'm scared." Her eyes were just brimming with tears as a wave of unexplainable emotions hit her. _

"_Peyt, I already told you, that you are going to be an amazing mother. I know finding out the sex is going to make everything real and we can wait if that makes this easier for you."_

"_No, no, not that; I want to know what we're having." She took a deep breath. "Luke, once you see me, you're going to hate it. And I know this sounds really dumb but I've been thinking about this for a while." _

"_Wait, what are you talking about?" _

"_I'm going to be lying up on that table and you're going to see how much I've changed." _

"_You've changed? You've gotta fill me in here babe, I wanna help you, but I don't know what you're talking about." _

"_Luke, I'm huge, and once you see, it's going to be a major turn off" _

_Lucas shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Peyton, that is not going to happen. And you're right this just sounds dumb." He brushed the tears off her cheeks. _

"_Hormones?" She questioned. _

"_I think so." He agreed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "Is this why you changed with your back to me today?"_

"_Yes, but I didn't mean to hurt you Luke, honest. When we pulled into the parking lot, it dawned on me that you would have to see during the appointment anyway, so I figured I should just confess. I mean you haven't seen the size of my stomach since our last visit, and that was over a month ago." _

_He brushed her cheek with his thumb. "Do me a favor" She blinked up at him. "Lift up your shirt" _

_A blush spread quickly across her cheeks and she broke her eyes from his. "What!? No!" _

"_Well if you don't now, then you'll get all red faced later in front of the doctor." He teased. _

_Her blush only increased more. "Luke" Her head rolled back against the head rest. She lifted up her shirt keeping her eyes locked on his face. _

_His eyes enlarged as he peered down at his wife fairly large stomach. "Wow"_

_She released the hold on er shirt and quickly got out of the car, slamming it behind her. Luke turned off the car and quickly ran to her side. "Hey hey Peyton, come here" _

_She stopped and turned toward him. "No, now you're all creped out"_

"_Not in the slightest and I'm serious! I'm just surprised how big you got and I can't even tell with you wearing that shirt. I think is amazing, but I am a little concerned."_

"_Why?" _

"_Peyt, I'm afraid you aren't telling me everything. And I don't want it to be like that. I need you to tell me when you're feeling insecure or hungry, or tired. I want to know what you're thinking. He took hold of her waist and moved her towards the entrance, and stopped before going through the door. He rested his hand on her stomach. "Promise you'll tell me these things." _

"_I promise" He kissed her cheek before guiding her inside. Together, they signed in at the front and took seats near a window looking out into the parking lot. Peyton's hand grasped Lucas tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_I think you look beautiful Peyton, don't even worry about it."_

"_Thanks Luke" She whispered up to him. _

"_And don't worry about how big you get, got it. Because you're pregnant, and you're holding our baby, and I think it's pretty sexy."_

_She slapped his arm. "Don't joke" _

"_I'm not joking babe, I wouldn't be surprised if I had to throw you down on that metal examination table." She blushed and looked around to see if any of the other patients had noticed. It was here he notice how much pregnancy had taken a toll on her. "Carefully, of course."_

_She snuggled back into his arms for a few minutes, before being nudged by her husband. "What?"_

"_Boy or girl, this kid's going to have great parents." _

"_And a great taste in music."_

**Thanks for sticking through this chapter ******** I apologize for the delay in update. The next two chapters are already done, so they should be out shortly! REVIEWPLEASE!- Maygen Lauren.**

**Inspirations- 4:13 Dream- The Cure **


	3. All We Are

_Title:__ Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms_

_Summary:__ A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's._

_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own One Tree Hill._

_Author:__ Maygen Lauren _

_I would LOVE to thank Tweetiebird86, bjames238&lizzy1234! You guys were only the only ones who reviewed for chapter two, so guess what!? THIS IS YOUR CHAPTER! Lizzy1234 you especially loved the previous flashbacks, so I hope you like this one as well! _

Chapter Three: All We Are 

"_I have something to tell you" She whispered nervously into the phone. She braced herself against her office desk, nails digging into her palm. A cold sweat broke out over her forehead. _

"_What is it Peyton?" The words came out in a rushed, harsh tone, but the truth was, nerves were boiling up under his skin. It's hard not to let your mind wander when it comes to the one you love. Drifting into his mind set, he was vaguely aware of Dixon's muttering about being on the phone while in a meeting as Peyton inhaled a sharp breath. _

"_Should I tell you now, or wait until I see you. I don't want you to be in a panic on your way home." Lucas' heart skipped a beat. _

"_A panic! How bad is it? Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt? Are you sick? You can tell me."_

"_I don't think I can tell you over the phone." It was very obvious to Luke that she had started crying. _

_He stood up from his chair and stood by the window overlooking the city of Los Angeles. "Are you going to be okay until I get there?" _

_She nodded as if he could see her. "Just do__ us__ a favor?" _

"_Anything" _

"_Don't do anything stupid to try and get here quickly. I'm fine, and I'm going to stay fine for now. I need to tell you this in person. Luke I just need you; so come home, okay?" A sob escaped her lips and the sound nearly broke Lucas down. _

"_Don't worry about me. I'm on my way."_

"_Luke" She called out as if he had already hung up. Her tears fell hitting the glass of her desk and wet the paper work she'd busied herself with when waiting for the call. _

"_I'm here" He stated, not fully aware of his responses double meaning. _

"_I-I" She choked on her words. "I love you" _

"_I love you too Peyton" Lucas glanced down at his phone a moment later. Starring at the "Call Ended" flashing on the screen, his heart began racing in his chest. He had to stay relaxed, for Peyton's sake. Turning to look at Dixon, who had dropped his "bad behavior rant", he raised his hands apologetically. "I have to go; it's important." Dixon waved him off with a wave of his hand and a shake of his head as he leaned over his desk to take down another line. Swinging his bag over his shoulder, Luke ran out of the office, and bypassed the elevator, using the service stairs to run down 5 floors of steps. He used a quick exit, leading him out to a parking lot in the back of the building. Out at the main road he flagged down a taxi, breathing out "L-A-X, please" The driver simply nodded and pulled away from the curb, noticing the young man's frustration. _

_Luke brought out his cell phone fumbling with the buttons. _

"_Los Angeles International Airport, to check arrival or departure delays, press one. To speak with an employee at our information desk pre-" Luke pressed two. "You are now being connected to a receptionist, please hold" He listened to the dial tone, and half way through the third ring, a woman answered. _

"_Good afternoon, Los Angeles Airport, how may I be of assistance today?"_

"_Hi I was wondering when the next flight leaving for North Carolina was, and preferably landing in or near Tree Hill."_

"_One moment sir" As there was silence, his mind began to wander back to his fiancée, sitting scared… he didn't even know where. Was she in the hospital? Or at home, tucked in bed, lying wide eyed up at the ceiling? "The next flight for North Carolina leaves in forty five minutes and lands in __Raleigh." _

"_I know you're supposed to book flights online, but if there's an available seat, I need to be on that plane." _

"_This goes against regulations, but I think I can help you out. Give me your name and I'll reserve your seat. You'll have to stop by and pick up your ticket at the information desk before going through security."_

"_Thanks, this means so much to me. My names Lucas Scott"_

"_Lucas Scott, like the writer?" _

"_Yes, like the writer. I'll be in to pick up my ticket in ten minutes top, thanks again. I really appreciate this." _

"_Good afternoon Mr. Scott." He shut his cell phone, only to open it again and hit speed dial. _

"_Luke" Her voice sang, after the first ring. _

"_I'm booked for the next flight out, I'll be home as soon as I can." _

"_Okay, thanks for letting me know."_

"_No problem;" He tapped his foot nervously on the carpeted floor until a thought raced through his brain. "You are home, right?' _

"_Yes, I'm home" She deadpanned. _

_There hung an awkward silence. "How are you feeling…??" _

"_I promise I'm okay right now; it'll be easier just to explain everything to you later. I just, I don't want to stress you out, or tell you too much."_

"_Or too little…"_

"_Luke please, I need you to be with me on this one." She sighed loudly, making Luke feel guilty. _

"_Can you do me a favor? If you're up for it, of course?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Can you call a cab company to have a car waiting in Raleigh by 9:30?" _

"_No problem."_

"_Okay, I'll see you soon?" He questioned but was not looking for a response. " Love you" _

"_I love you too, bye" _

_He hung up, shrugging his shoulders and resting his head against the glass of the window. His eyes shut momentarily, collecting his thoughts. Right now all he had were presumptions. He didn't know what was wrong with Peyton, or if it was even Peyton. He felt a head ache coming and didn't have enough time to do anything about it. As soon as the cab pulled in front of the entrance, he slapped a hundred in the driver's hand, slamming the door at a run. Full speed into the main lobby, his head franticly whipped around looking for the information desk. It was off on the far right of the building. He made his way quickly, despite the irritating thump of his laptop case, as it bashed against his leg with every other step. He approached the desk and was greeted by a younger woman with dark brown hair. _

"_You're Mr. Scott, correct?" He nodded frantically. "I have your ticket. Can you write out a check, or charge it." Lucas pulled out his wallet and handed over his MasterCard. She smiled as she ran it through the scanner. "You're in first class;" She stared intently at him. "I gave you my monthly travel discount." The woman winked and then handed back his card, along with the ticket. "Safe flight" She flashed him another toothy smile and he ran back towards security. He made it through in record time and was able to board his plane with five minutes before takeoff. Obviously nervous, he wasn't sure what to do for the six hour flight. He wasn't one for movies, so he couldn't take advantage of the large TV screen in front of him and although the seats reclined back into a bed, he wasn't sure he would be doing much sleeping. _

_He rummaged through his bag, not quite aware of what he had thrown in there this morning before leaving for LA. It seemed like only hours ago he was on a plane to the meeting with Dixon and now he was leaving in a hurry to get back to his fiancé. In a side pocket he found something completely unexpected. Peyton's white iPod had been shoved to the bottom of the pocket, almost fully charged. The metal on the back of the device was cold. He let it sit in his hands for a moment, thinking of how it might have gotten there, in his laptop bag. She normally took it to work with her, but this morning she'd left especially early for a band meeting. And now that he thought about it, Peyton never said anything about a meeting with any band. She planned these meetings weeks ahead, he was sure of this. Peyton would go over the strong points of her label over and over with him before even considering walking into her office._

_He turned it on._

_Disintegration- _**_The Cure scrolled across the screen. He lowered his eyebrows. While the band was one of Peyton's favorite, he thought back to a conversation they had years ago when she'd told him she listened to every song on The Cure's first album, except Disintegration. She'd listened to it once, when her mother Ana put it on all those years ago_**_, and again when she passed away. And then once more when Ellie had died. Why would that have been the last song she'd listened to?_

_He popped the buds into his ears and pressed play. _

_screaming me over and over and over i leave  
you with photographs pictures of trickery  
stains on the carpet and stains on the scenery  
songs about happiness murmured in dreams  
when we both us knew how the ending would  
be..._

_Interrupted were his thoughts as the plane made a lurch forward. He buckled his seat belt and turned up the volume on the player, pressing the next button. Love song, still by The Cure. He just had to pray that it was some sort of accident. This couldn't be any way connected with why she needed him home. He allowed the depressing racket, as he called it, to play in his ears, as he flipped through the picture saved on her iPod. It wasn't long before he drifted asleep. It was a dreamless sleep, almost restless. He felt as if he was just lying there, wishing the hours away. _

"_Sir?" A woman with blonde hair pulled up into a pony tail stood over him, an apologetic smile plastered on her face. Lucas widened his eyes. "Sir we've landed, you may exit the plane"_

_He stretched quickly and then stood up from his seat, checking his watch. 9:46. "Thanks" He nodded at the woman and then moved down the aisle to exit the plane. He didn't have time to feel foolish. As he came to stand outside, there was a man standing in front of a black car, holding a sign that said Luke. He made a few steps forward and the older man smiled. _

"_Luke Scott?" He asked. _

_Lucas nodded. "That's me" The man held the door open for him and then moved around to the driver's seat. He pulled away from the curb and after a time, the silence became, less awkward. Both men were comfortable just sitting, than anything else, but Lucas would have given anything for a distraction, something to take his mind of the situation. He was tempted to listen to Peyton's iPod again, waste away the time._

"_So, a pretty woman called the office begging for a car to pick up her husband at the airport. Well at least she sounded pretty and all the while she was apologizing that she didn't call earlier and ranting about god knows" He smiled with a wrinkled face through the rear view mirror. "Newly weds?" _

_Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Well actually, no, she's my fiancée." _

"_Emergency?" He asked after a few moments._

"_I hope not" A sigh escaped his lips. "What made you say that?"_

"_Well for starters, you came darting outta that airport like hell on wheels, and your fiancée was a mess on the phone; stuttering and whatnon"_

"_She was a mess?"_

"_I wouldn't say a mess, sorry, more stressed, than a mess. If you don't mind me asking, do you know what the emergency is?" _

_Luke shook his head at the man. "At this point, I really wish I did. I've had the words "I need to tell you something" floating around in my head for the last seven hours." _

"_Any ideas?" _

_Again, Lucas shook his head. "I'm trying not to think of any possible outcomes."_

"_I understand sir." He cleared his throat. "If you don't mind me asking, are you the author, Luke Scott?"_

"_Uh, well yeah…that's me? You a fan?" _

"_My wife, actually. She's got a copy of both your books, even attended one of your book signings in the city." He gave a little laugh. If he wasn't mistaken, he was feeling jealous of the young author. "Ms. Peyton Sawyer?" The man asked. _

_His eyes widened in surprise. "Well, yeah. How'd you know?"_

"_My wife reads into things too much. I never thought her late night book ranting would pay off, but here I am, talking to you. She'll be real disappointed when I tell her about this." The man pulled up in front of Luke's small house that had been handed down to him by his mother Karen. _

_Lucas handed the money over to the driver. "Please tell your wife I appreciate the support." _

"_Will do sir," Luke opened the door, and put a foot outside. "And, and good luck"_

"_Thanks, but I really hope I don't need it." He closed the door and couldn't help but break out in a run for the house. He stood in front of the wood frame for a moment, his hand on the knob, begging for his brain to signal his fingers to turn it. With a slight groan he pushed open the door, and quickly closed it behind him. Stepping into the bedroom, he looked around, finding himself alone. He threw his laptop bag onto the bed, stopping only a moment to glance at the three orange containers of pills set on Peyton's nightstand. Shaking his head, he refused to bend down to read the descriptions and instead left the room at a quick pace moving into to the hallway. His head whipped around in both directions. The living room was empty; he could tell by the dim light that had been turned on over the blue couch. His head turned towards the right and he found the blonde mess of Peyton Sawyer staring back at him. She half smiled and stood up quickly from her chair. Luke turned toward her, embarrassing her small frame in his massive arms as she ran into him. He buried his face into her soft hair inhaling deeply. He heard a sob escape her lips and he put his hands gently on her arms to push her away from him. He looked into her face, pale and sad. His heart broke seeing his beautiful fiancé like this. _

"_Peyt" He breathed leaning forward to kiss her forehead. "Please" _

_She reeled in air through her slightly parted lips, her eyes never leaving his. "Thanks for coming home for me. I really needed you" _

"_Any and every time" He brought her into the kitchen and sat her in his lap on one of the familiar wooden chairs. She turned so that she was straddling him, her hands warm against his back._

"_I don't know how to tell you all of this at once." Luke took her cheek in his hand softly. She leaned into his touch allowing herself to feel at ease. "I went to a doctor, a few days ago. I had been feeling jolts of pain in my lower chest. The doctors suspected cancer. I suspected cancer. I was completely convinced. I mean Ellie had cancer, it seemed logical that I would too, right" His face didn't move, but his hand resting on her hip tightened. "They ran lots of tests and I was going to tell you this morning when I was waiting for the results, but you had your chance to go to LA and I wasn't going to ruin that for you, but this…." She turned away from him. "I wasn't expecting this." _

_After a moment of silence, he searched for her eyes. "What, Peyton, please"_

"_Luke…I'm…We're…we're pregnant" She forced out. His eye brows lowered in confusion. "Honey, it doesn't look good."_

"_Wait, what doesn't look good? I don't understand." _

_She reached out to embraced her fiancé and rested her head on his chest. His arms fell to his sides, not returning her touch. "Where ever IT is, the baby, is not growing where it's supposed to be and too much blood is being drawn to the right side of my body. The left side of my heart is growing weak and all my major organs are being thrown off. It has something to do with the shape and condition of my uterus in this particular pregnancy. A lot of things can go wrong. There's a good chance in the end it'll be me or the baby, says the doctors, but I doubt it. If we play our cards right, everything's gonna be just fine." She half smiled and pulled his arms around her waist. "It seems whatever could have possible gone wrong, has gone wrong, once again." _

_He shook his head, which seemed to be all he was doing today. "What do the doctors want you" He stopped. "Us to do?" _

"_Well" She started, placing her hands against his chest so she could look at his very lost face. "At the beginning of my final term, I have to start bed rest, which pretty much means I have limited time on my feet each day and to top it off I get to take loads of medication and prenatal vitamins." _

_Luke gripped her chin softly. "Is this what you want Peyton? I don't want you to do this to yourself. Risk your life for" _

"_For what Luke? Our child? I'd give every second of the rest of my life, and those lived to keep our child alive." She got off of him and moved toward the back door, her arms crossed. "Do you want this? Do you want me? Do you want a family with me?" _

"_Of course Peyton; I want you, I want a family with you. I just can't lose you" _

"_You're not going to lose me. I promise. It's going to be hard, really hard, but I can do this, so long as I have you."_

"_You have me Peyton. You'll always have me."_

**The end is the absolute best. What did you think?**

**The Mixed Tape- Jack's Mannequin. **

_Chapter 4: More Naley, with a side of Peyton/Jamie/Elizabeth fluff. _

_IS NALEY PREGO?_

_PS! Omg who legit watches ONE TREE HILL? What's up with Leyton? All I'm saying is Peyton better have a bun in the oven, because cancer, come on, find a cure, build the bridge and get over it. LUCAS would make a wonder full father. _


	4. All I Ask of You

_Title:__ Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms_

_Summary:__ A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's._

_Disclaimer:__ I do NOT own One Tree Hill._

_Author:__ Maygen Lauren_

_Chapter Four__: All I Ask of You_

"Aunt Peyton, why do I have to hold the baby like this, and not like a real baby? And why do I have to sit down with all these pillows around me!?"

Peyton laughed and moved to sit in front of Jamie on the bed, brushing his spiky hair with her fingertips. "Elle is a real baby; she's just very little and has to be held very carefully."

"Ya, but she's no fun" He whined.

"Don't worry Jamie, she will be one day. Maybe she'll even kick your tiny butt in basketball." She said, dropping her mouth playfully.

"Doubt it" The six year old scoffed.

"Relax kid, with Nathan Scott as your daddy, you'll kick even her butt at basketball." Jamie smiled at her, his two adult teeth bucking out. "And maybe one day you'll have a baby brother or sister and you can teach them how to play basketball."

Jamie frowned. "I don't think I want a baby brother or sister"

"Why not?" She spoke softly, encouraging the boy to speak quietly when holding the baby.

"I like Elle, but everyone gets so hyped up about babies! And they don't even do anything entertaining, no offence."

"Well maybe one day kid." Peyton ran her fingers over her daughter's soft pink cheeks. "Did your Uncle Lucas tell you that Aunt Karen and Lily are coming to visit for a week?"

"I know!" He bounced excitedly causing Peyton to remove Elizabeth from Jamie's arms, over protectively. "I hung up my postcard yesterday morning! Lily is so excited to meet Elle, and is angry cause I already got to hold her lots of times."

"Ya you lucky boy, now do me a favor and go see what your uncle Lucas is up to."

"Okay" Jamie shrugged and jumped off the bed, running out of the room. Peyton looked down at her daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms. Her face so innocent and young. She gently placed the baby down in the bassinet at the foot of the bed and picked up Luke's laptop off his pillow.

Laughing at the number of unread messages in her email inbox, one clearly stuck out.

(.com)

Subject- Regarding Red Bedroom Records

Body: I understand that you are out on maternity leave, but I had a few tapes dropped off at your office. (Don't worry, I didn't find these bands. A deck hand on my boat is a music freak) Getting your own label started isn't easy, but you did well with Mia. I'm so proud of you and the woman you've become. I know I've never been around much because of my job, and you've always been the most understanding kid and I appreciate it. And look, now my kid has her own kid to take care of. Thanks for attaching those photos of Elizabeth, she's beautiful. My ship docks early next months, so you better believe my first task is stopping by to say hello to my granddaughter. Can't wait to see your and Lucas' baby.

Love you, Dad.

Near the end of the email Lucas had crawled up on the bed, his back pressed into the pillows, attempting to read over her shoulders. She eyed him playfully and then shut the screen on him.

"Jamie found you?"

Luke laughed. "Yes and stole the Xbox controller right out of my hand." Peyton crawled up over his leg, splaying her body on top of his, her face seductively close to his.

"Can I disappear for one hour?" She begged, her lips teasing as they brushed over his. "One hour? There are more bottles in the fridge; you know you can handle it."

Luke seized her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers quickly before she could pull away. A moan escaped her lips and he smiled, releasing hold of her. "Does this have anything to do with that email from your father?" She smiled, resting her chin on his chest.

Her eye brows raised in that oh so familiar Peyton way. "Maybe"

Ever so softly, his hands traveled down to her hips, holding her still. "I'm not going to let you go until you tell me where and why."

She made a small noise of aggravation and frowned. "Overprotective"

"Well , I am someone's father now."

"That you are." She kissed his jaw. "I just want to stop by my office real quick and pick up my laptop and a few tapes my dad had sent there."

"You trust your dad, Larry Sawyer, to pick music for your label? Good luck with that…"

"No, he said a deck hand made him the CD's! Please Luke you know I won't be able to sleep tonight knowing that I have virgin music ready to be heard, sitting on my desk, right-down-the-road…" She moved her lips against his neck.

"You can go, just don't leave me here alone for too long. Can you imagine what they'll do to me?" He said referring to Elizabeth and Jamie.

"Tie you to a chair and beat you with Xbox controllers and empty bottles?" Peyton moved off of him and rolled off the edge of the bed, coming to stand at his side. "It'll be less than an hour, twenty minutes top, I can't be away from my baby girl too long." She walked to the end of the bed and peered down to look at her daughter. "Who looks just like her daddy."

"Babe, go before I change my mind."

"Okay, okay" She grabbed her keys from off the dresser and turned to face him. "I Love you Lucas Scott"

"I love you too Peyton Elisabeth… Scott" She tossed him a smiled and left to room toward the living room where Jamie was engrossed in a video game.

"Alright Jamie, looks like you're in charge for a few minutes while I run down to work for a minute. You keep your Uncle out of trouble, you hear?"

"I can try" He mumbled. Peyton brushed her fingers through his hair and left through the back door. Her 1968 mercury comet was parked in the driveway, cover up, unused in almost four months. She prayed to god it would start. Getting in the driver's seat she levered back the cover, transforming it into its convertible state. Peyton turned the key and a roar escaped from under the hood, her hands grasped the wheel and she pulled out of the driveway, a content sigh coming from her parted lips. If by magic, her fingers found the radio and she was quite content listing to Thunderstruck which meant her ACDC album had been out in her car since the last time she drove it. Luke had carried in her CD case when she complained two days into her bed rest period that she was bored. He must have never check the player before taking her CDs inside.

Pulling up in front of Tric she saw a pair of legs perched on a bench, knees balancing a sketch pad. Just over the top of the page could see the crest of a pair of Supra-aural head phones positioned over a very blonde head.

Her phone began to buzz from her pocket and she looked down at the caller ID.

"What you can't hack it for ten minutes without me?"

"Oh no, we're fine, Elle's already for college, just as smart as her daddy."

"Bad joke" She said firmly.

"You're right, sorry." Lucas laughed to himself quietly. "Nathan and Haley called after you left; I guess we're all going to their house for Linner(Late Lunch)."

"All of us being?"

"I guess Brooke and Sam will be there too?"

"I wonder what they have up their sleeves. Why don't you take Elle and Jamie and I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done at the office?"

"Sounds good, love you"

"Love you too Luke, bye" She hung up and twisted the keys, coming to stand outside of her car. As she slammed the door, the sketch book dropped and a young girl looked up at her. "Sorry" Peyton said giving the girl apologetic smile.

A girl with green eyes and a pale completion shrugged and lowered her head phones. "S'ok"

"What are you doing out here on this bench?"

The girl held up her sketch pad and Peyton caught a glimpse of some shading. "Drawing, I don't know what you do with a sketch pad, but I thought it was pretty basic to me."

"Oh" She gave an embarrassed laugh and moved towards the entrance.

"You're Peyton Sawyer, right? You own Red Bedroom Records?"

She turned back toward the girl who was now standing. She had on dark blue skinny jeans and a red plaid shirt. "Yeah, you a fan of Mia?"

"Well yeah, but actually, I'm more of a fan of you; not to sound creepy or anything."

"Really, how so?"

"You've got my dream job…" She spoke under her breath, almost ashamed.

"Aw, well that's very sweet, I'm glad you approve and I hope I don't disappoint you too much; I've been outta work for months."

"Eh, you do what you've gotta do." Her voice deadpanned, but didn't seem insincere.

"What are you listening too?" She asked, pointing at her headphones.

"Van Halen, Jamie's Crying"

"Sweet, and you've got a good taste in music" Peyton smirked. She felt as though she was looking at her past self. The girl's monotone voice, pale complexion, curly blonde hair. "How old are you anyway?"

"16, but I look a lot younger."

Peyton shrugged and moved toward the girl. "Nah, you look sixteen to me, but what do I know I haven't been that young in seven, almost eight years."

"You're ready for a stroke." The girl droned out.

"Funny kid" Peyton crossed her arms and thought for a moment. "Listen, you're old enough to get your working papers, and I could always use some help in the office, plus It'd be awesome having another set of ears sitting in on a session with a new band. You up for it?"

"Well, yeah I guess, that seems cool." She failed dismally at keeping her cool.

"Great, I can make you up a job application sheet for your parents to sign and we'll be all set. Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

Her face fell. "Ryden, but you know, this sounds great and everything, it really does, but I don't think I'm qualified." She lifted her black shoulder strap bag and CD player from the bench.

"I can teach you anything you need to know; I just wanna give you the opportunity I never had. You're as qualified as you need to be I promise."

"I appreciate this I really do, but there's a problem, this whole job application, it's not gonna work."

Peyton placed a hand on her hip and leaned against the entry way to the club. "You're parents wouldn't approve."

"It's sorta like that. Really, thanks, but no thanks." She walked away from the bench at a quick pace, her bag flowing heavily behind her. Peyton sighed, obviously confused, and hesitated before turning and pushing open the door. It was late afternoon, four pm, too early for Tric to be buzzing with people. For the past few months Tric was being ran independently; the music being booked by a small independent agency in Tree Hill. She turned on the lights and crossed the baron dance floor to a long hallway that lead to her office door. She took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Her laptop was stuffed in a drawer at the bottom of her desk, and the CDs, Owen must have checked the mail box recently, because a chunky yellow envelop was left on her black swivel chair with her name scribbled across it in black sharpie. She looked around at the red walls, feeling ashamed for leaving it unattended for so long. Peyton ran her finger across the wooden album shelf. She brought it up to her face and noticed the thick layer of dust covering her polished finger.

There was an empty corner to the left of her desk; maybe in a few months she could start bring Elizabeth to work with her and her and Lucas could save some money. She mentally noted to stop by later on this week to do some major cleaning. She shut back off the lights and left the building quickly, hoping the girl would be waiting outside, haven fully reconsidered.

The bench was empty, she could tell from behind. As she approached it she noticed Ryden's sketch pad left unattended on the concrete of the sidewalk. The front was covered in band stickers and small doodles. Peyton picked it up, daring to flip through it. Luke had done the same thing to her all those years ago. Was it so wrong? She would know.

She flipped to the first page. Ryden had sketched a simple apple, with a bite taken out of the side, juice dripping down its peeling skin. It casted a shadow over the surface of the paper. It was just an apple.

The second page was of the inside of a car. Bags were packed and a family of four seemed to be set out on some sort of vacation; two kids, a mom and a dad, very old fashioned. The only thing truly odd, was that the people, had no faces, no smiles, no bright excited eyes; nothing.

Disturbed, Peyton was not, she knew almost everything there was to know about art. It was merely a way to express yourself and show how you're feeling when there's no one to listen.

The third page contained a sketch of a tomb stone; very similar to the one Peyton had drawn of her mother's grave all those years ago. There was no name. But the description underneath where the name would have been said, beloved mother. "Accomplished a life time of dreams and only left one behind."

The fourth page was of a teacher with brown curly hair. Her back was turned to the class as she wrote on the board with an expo marker. It said 5-7-5.

The fifth page, and the last page she dared to look at was of a room of beds. They were lined up against walls and a small isle space separated a whole other row of beds. Each twin size bed had the same sized pillow, same type of comforter and the same set of slippers lying together on the floor. But oddly enough, each bed was unique. At the foot of each bed was an item, like a baby blanket, a baseball, a video game and on the last bed, by a bared up window, was a sketch pad with an apple microscopically drawn on it. Underneath the sketch Ryden had written: We've got nothing to take, so why steal? Don't find me a house; find me a family. Don't send me help; send me answers.

With enough questions that needed answering, Peyton placed the book, the envelope and her computer in the passenger seat of her car. She walked around to the driver's seat and started the comet up. The music blasted from the speakers and as she felt overwhelmed with a wave of emotions. She'd seen these pictures and all she could do was make assumptions. Is that how others felt when they look at her art? Confused?

At arriving at Nathan and Haley's house, Peyton noticed that Lucas' car was not present in the driveway. She pulled up her cars cover and walked up to the front door giving a quick knock before entering.

"Hey Hales?" She called out to the empty entrance way.

"Peyton?" Haley questioned from another room. Footsteps were heard approaching on a tile floor, and she entered from a doorway at the end of the hall. "Hey come on in, Nathan just left a few minutes ago to pick up some food for our early dinner." She looked down at Peyton's hands which were carrying the art pad. "Where did you get that?"

Peyton held it out to her. "A girl left it outside of my office."

"Ryden?" Haley asked fingering the stickers on the front.

"Yeah; Do you know her?" She asked unsure.

"She's one of my American Lit students; Very quiet, but she says a lot when she writes. She loves music"

Peyton nodded. "She said she likes what I do, so I offered her a job, but she freaked out when I mentioned a job application for her parents to sign."

Haley sighed and handed the book back Peyton. "Sweetie Ryden doesn't have any parents to sign papers. She lives in a women's shelter that her actual father pays money for her to stay there. Apparently his work takes him everywhere, but to visit his only daughter. She was a new student last year and the principle called her teachers in to prep us on her background. We were supposed to take notice if we saw her struggling. I guess her mom died only a few years back and life hasn't always been her best friend. She's got some sort of illness too; she has to take a lot of medication. It's just weird that you would come here with that. I used to talk to Nathan about her. It's miserable to see her in class, so drawn from everything around her, but it's not like she's adoptable or anything. She's still got a dad, even if he does resent her."

Peyton blinked. "Wow"

"You know Peyton, she reminds me a lot of you, growing up. I mean I don't know her the way I did you, but similar life style, although you had the house to yourself."

"I know my dad couldn't stand to look at me sometimes because I was Ana's kid too. I was always this reminder of what they'd gotten themselves into, but he never left me. He worked hard, and changed his life style to be there for me. And after having a kid, I can't understand how you could ever leave yours."

"I know, and it sucks honey it does."

"But she's got no one and that's not fair. God, I would never ever want my daughter to grow up like I had to, or Ryden has to."

"What makes me so crazy thinking about her is, how can you leave your child? Especially with a choice."

"Wait, suicide? Her mother committed suicide?" Haley nodded. "Oh god" She held her stomach in despite.

"How can you EVER leave your child? That's your child. Wouldn't you even think about how it would affect them? I don' t know about you, but when I hear something like that, I just wanna hold MY kid and tell them that I'm always going to be there for them."

Peyton shook her head. "But you're not going to be. Something can happen, something can always happen. In a perfect world, you will go before your child. Now that I have Elizabeth, I can't imagine a world without her; I mean that'd be torture."

"You'd know better than anyone what it's like to grow up without a parent"

"I never said this to Luke, but one of my biggest fears is leaving my daughter and him behind before I'm ready. Like I said I never want Elle to grow up like I did. I want to be here for her always." A tear dripped down Peyton's cheek. "Sorry Haley , didn't mean to get all emotional on you there."

"Yeah, hey Peyton, Nathan's out right now, would you like to come in and have something to drink, I made ice tea. We can talk about how cute our kids are." She placed a hand on her sister in laws shoulder. "Hormones?"

She laughed and nodded. "Just when I thought I was getting back to normal." She whipped her eyes. "Sorry Hales; I've been holding that in for a while now."

"And you haven't told Luke?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, I didn't want to bother him with it. I mean it's something only I can live with. I don't think anyone can say anything to change the fact that there is always that potential for something to happen."

"Sweetie, this is the kind of stuff you share with your husband. I do remember a very similar conversation the two of you had when someone was feeling a wee bit insecure and you PROMISED to tell Luke everything you were thinking from then on."

"He told you?"

"He came to me for advice"

She smirked. "What a good guy"

"So listen, you need to tell Luke about how you've been feeling." Haley raised Peyton's wedding ring to her face. "See missy, you'd be surprised how many influential words come out of that guys mouth. You don't give him enough credit."

"Because I'm afraid of what he'll think of me." She sighed. "I've been a mom two weeks now and I can't even keep it cool that long. I don't want to continue to cry to him. He doesn't need that."

"Oh Peyton!" She groaned. "I am not hearing this. You're afraid of what he'll think of you? Please, there is more to this then you're leading on and it has everything to do with your mother and how you felt after she passed away and you do need to tell Luke all of this. Do you hear me? The second he walks in that door I want you drag him upstairs and lay it out straight for him. And by that I mean speak to him you dirty girl. Give someone else a chance to over populate the Scott family."

A car door slammed from outside and Peyton's smile grew.

"No!" She exclaimed. "You're pr?"

"Hush, don't you dare say anything."

"Is that why you and Nathan acted weird with Luke this morning?"

"I said quite!"

Footsteps approached the front door and it opened quickly as Jamie came running in the front door.

"Hey Momma, long time no see." He handed her the long awaited photo of him and Nathan and herself. "It's ready for the fridge. It's perfect."

"Hey" Luke said entering the hall carrying Elle in her car seat. "I've finally figured out how to get her out of the car once I've buckled her in."

"Yeah and she cried the whole way!" Jamie whined turning toward his mother. "Aunt Peyton said babies are fun, but so far all Elle's done is cried and slept."

"Okay Jamie, enough from you Mr. Boy. Why don't you go play with your toys while we wait for everyone to get here?" He shrugged and bound off towards the living room.

Peyton rolled up her sleeves. "I'm going to go wash my hands in the bathroom so I can hold my girl." Her heels clicked as she left the hall, with Luke secretly admiring her long legs from behind.

Haley quickly made her way over to Lucas and wrapped her arms around him. " You've got to talk to her" She whispered into his cheek as she gave him a quick peck. When she pulled back his eye brows were frowned. "How's my god daughter?" She bent over to brush the baby's nose with her soft finger. "How's are you pretty girl?" Elle's eyes remained wide as she stared at Haley's face. "Sorry Luke, but aside from her eyes, she looks just like Peyton. I mean look at that curly hair coming in and her nose."

He tightened his grip on the handle of the car seat. "Don't I know it? She acts just like Peyton too."

"How so?" Peyton said coming back into the room, pulling down her sleeves.

"It's hard not to act like you when all she does is eat and sleep, like Jamie has so boldly put it." Haley stepped out of the way as Luke gently placed the carrier on the floor so Peyton could bend over and unbuckle her daughter from the seat. She caressed the back of her baby's head and carefully lifted Elle into her arms.

Elizabeth's reaction was immediate. She reached out slowly and grabbed onto the first thing her hand came in contact with, which just so happen to be Peyton's shirt. While she did not smile, or admit a sound from her mouth, her eyes lit up and mouth opened in surprise and glee. Luke moved besides her placing a hand on her back affectionately.

"I bet this makes you want another one, huh Hales?" Haley frowned, crossing her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right…" She whispered positioning Elle to look at her aunt.

"I'm gunna go pull some drinks out of the garage and clean up the kitchen. If you need to feed Elle, or anything, the guest bedroom is yours." She winked at Peyton and walked away, her shoes rough on the tile.

"Did you feed her while I was out?" Peyton asked, clutching her daughter to her chest.

"She slept until the car ride here. She's probably hungry" Lucas leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips and put pressure on her lower back as he gently directed her upstairs.

Once in the guest room, Luke closed the door and turned toward Peyton, taking the baby from her arms as she pulled the shirt over her head. "I'm assuming you didn't bring the bottles from the fridge."

"Oh no, I brought those. I just wanted to take advantage of the guest room, and get you to take your shirt off." He smirked as Peyton sat down with her back against the headboard, a pillow propped up behind her.

"Oh please, you don't want to see me this way. Look at all this." She took a fist full of her left over pregnancy fat and then motioned for Elle. He gently replaced his daughter in his wife's arms.

"So you weigh 110 pounds now instead of 105. Peyt your skinny as hell. You better eat more with the next kid. I'm thinking all that food went straight to her." He rubbed Elle's tiny tummy.

"Next kid? You're full of jokes today aren't you" She lowered down one side of her bra and Elle latched on, her eyes drifting closed as she sucked. Peyton looked up at Lucas who had his eyes locked on her face. She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"Because, you're beautiful."

Her heart leaped like it did whenever he said something incredibly sweet. "Stop it" Her blush darkened. "Ugh" She groaned. "Why do you do this to me?"

"What!?" He questioned caressing her thigh as he scooted closer to her. "You are"

She rolled her eyes. "Do your lying self a favor and grab me that black note book by the door."

Luke pushed himself off the mattress and crossed the room to the small table. He picked it up and looked it over. While he knew Peyton was a fan of all the bands stickered to the front, he was sure he hadn't even seen this book before. He flipped it open, a look of confusion spreading across his face. "A little, amateurish of you Peyt."

"Not me" She said shaking her head. He brought it back over to her, continuing to flip through it. "It's a girl's from the High school; her name is Ryden." He blinked, still sitting in the dark. "Luke, you know how I grew up, right?"

He nodded. "If you're talking about your mother, yes"

"Well this girl, I met today, and she's living in a women's shelter because her father would rather work thousands of miles away from her then look into her eyes and see the woman he loved and lost. "

"And I'm assuming you felt sorry for her because you know how she feels?"

She made a small noise of aggravation."Not really Lucas." She brushed her fingers against Elizabeth's chubby cheek. "My dad, even though it hurt him, changed his life style when he knew how it was affecting me."

"I don't think I'm following you Peyton. Do you want to pull a Brooke Davis and foster the girl?"

"No Luke, it's deeper than that." Elle squirmed in her mother's arms a cry bursting from her tiny lungs. Luke stood up again and draped a white towel over Peyton's shoulder. She rubbed her hand in circles across her babies back. She released a tiny burp and Peyton giggled, shaking her head in amusement. Elle closed her eyes and began drifting off once again. Luke held out his arms and Peyton gently set their daughter in them.

"Hi beautiful" He said kissing Elle's forehead lightly.

Even though anger was boiling close under her skin, Peyton couldn't help but smile. "My babe is the best daddy EVER!" She said smiling.

"Ya, well, we make pretty great parents don't we?"

She shrugged. "She's only two weeks old, give it a year and you might be begging me for a divorce."

He leaned forward with the baby in his arms and kissed her cheek. "Never"

"Well I hope so" Lucas set the baby down on the mattress, and set up two pillows besides her. "Luke, look how tiny she is. The damn pillow is bigger than her." Peyton reached forward and touched Elle's soft hair.

"She's really amazing Peyton. If I haven't told you lately, thank you."

She lowered her eyes at him and then leaned back into the head board. "For what?"

He moved to sit beside her, his legs hanging of the edge of the bed. She threw her own legs over his. "For giving me our daughter."

"If I remember correctly, you helped." His smile widened. "But I'll take the thank you. You're welcome Luke."

He ran his hands softly up and down her legs. "So, before, this girl. Would you care to explain?"

She sighed and took the hand from off her leg and held it in her own. "First, I have to say, that I haven't been completely faithful to you."

His forehead scrunched up. "Okay, go on"

"I promised that I would start telling you how I was feeling, and" She paused. "I haven't been"

He was silent for a minute and her eyes widened as if she was waiting for him to say something. "Peyt, I'm not going to lecture you or anything because I want to hear what you have to say. So if you're going to tell me how you've been feeling, go on."

She clutched his hand harder. "Well, this girl just reminded me, that since Elle was born, I've been, I've been afraid Luke. And I don't think that fear is going to go away."

"Afraid of what? And why didn't you just tell me?"

She brought his hand up to her cheek. "I'm afraid of leaving our daughter. I don't wanna die and leave Elizabeth to grow up without a mom. Not how I had to grow up. I don't want that for anyone. And I didn't tell you because it's silly. I know that you can't say anything more than, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. We are always going to be here for her and it's not true."

He held up his hand and gently placed it on her lips. "You underestimate my ability to give a good rebuttal. What I would have said, and I still will, is that, I know, because I'm an author and a realist, that things happen. I've seen it happen in my life, and in yours and Peyton, listen, if anything ever happened to you. I would be here. I don't work across the world or on a fishermen's boat. I will always be here for our daughter, and any other kids we decide to have." She nodded sadly. "I know it's scary to think about, and you only want what's best for her, but if that ever did happen the kid has a great support system. Look at Haley and Nathan and Jamie, Me, my mom. She's going to be fine. And this is all killing me to say because I can't imagine a world without you and I want you to be here for Elizabeth, always and forever. And Peyton, I know that if anything ever happened to me, you would be her for her as well. She has just become the biggest part of our lives, and we have to consider her first, now and forever." He released her lips and her wide and wet eyes stayed locked on his.

"I guess I do underestimate you at times."

"Please, for my sake, and Haley's, tell me how you're feeling. All the time because it feels like you're keeping secrets from me."

"Not secrets" She shook her head. "I shouldn't ever believe that you're going to think something I have to say is silly"

"Never, because, whether you like it or not, I love you"

"Oh" She said smiling, as she leaned towards him. "I like it a lot"

"Good, because I'm hungry and I just heard the front door slam" He pulled away before her lips could touch his. "But, Peyt, we should do this more; talk about everything. It's good for us"

"Okay, at nights, after we put the baby down. "

"Good idea" He leaned down once more and captured her lips with his own before pulling away and moving toward the door.

"I'll stay up here for a while and let her sleep. Send Brooke up when she gets here, alright?"

He nodded with a slight smile and left the room.

**This chapter was uber long!**

**Next chapter: Brooke&Peyton talk it out. Haley&Nathan's BIG news. &a flashback to bedrested Peyton ;)**

**REVIEW or I won't update.**


	5. All or Nothing

_**Title:**__** Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms**_

_**Summary:**__** A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own One Tree Hill.**_

_**Author:**__** Maygen Lauren **_

**Chapter Five: All or Nothing **

_**Happiness comes in many forms -- in the company of good friends, in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true, or in the promise of hope renewed. It's okay to let yourself be happy because you never know how fleeting that happiness might be.**_

_**This chapter is by far the longest and most disgusting thing I've ever written. I don't even know how it happened. You see I write in web layout so that I can see how long each chapter will be on fanfiction. But I looked down at the word count and was like WTF 5,202 words already!? I was shocked. So this chapters about 13 pages? Deep, but it's def. not the longest. I think the most I've ever written is write around 37 pages? For one chapter? Yea. **_

"Peyton Elisabeth Scott let me see that baby." Brooke Davis, long time best friend of Peyton Sawyer , whispered heavily as she entered the guest bedroom.

The blonde smiled and held a finger up to her lips, motioning to her daughter who was still out cold amongst the bed sheets. Brooke carefully crawled on the bed next to her, peering down at the child. "Definitely Momma's baby" She breathed, placing a gentle hand on the baby's stomach.

"So I've heard."

"No, but seriously , I've seen her like 12 of the 14 days she's been home and every day, she looks more and more like you."

"Poor Luke"

Brooke shook her head. "Nuh huh, he doesn't mind because he knows he's got the two most beautiful girls in the world to show off. Plus" She added with a smile. "Look at those baby blues" Elle now had her eyes open and was reaching an arm out towards her mother and one towards Brooke. "Hey Momma Scott, can I hold her?"

"Of course you can Brooke" The mother watched as her baby was carefully lifted into the protective arms of her best friend.

"Hi Elizabeth Anna; do you remember me, Aunty Brooke?" Peyton's heart swelled at the interaction between her daughter and friend.

"Of course she does. She'd be screaming murder right now if she didn't." She glanced over Brooke's shoulder at the baby. "Julian and Sam down stairs?"

"Yea, you'd be surprised but Sam is really taken by mini P.S. over here. I can't believe she's starting her senior year in a month!"

"And you missy, getting married in October. I'm sorry to say I don't know if my measurements will be final by then. I'm trying to get back to my regular waste size, but like hell if that'll happen."

"Oh pahleez Peyt, hell would just freeze over if the devil heard you say that."

She rolled her eyes. "Let me take back my baby and we can head down stairs" Brooke, without hesitation, placed Elle Anna in Peyton's arms.

"Oh, and I have something for her." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a tiny baby hat, with ear flaps. "It's light and pink, and would look absolutely adorable on her. Plus, it's a original."

"You can put in on her." Brooke slipped it on, pulling the flaps down over her tiny ears. Peyton smiled. "Now that, is adorable,"

"Look at those little blonde curls." The brunette cooed. "Let's go show her off"

Peyton stood up from the bed with Elle in her arms. Brooke took the lead down the stairs while the blonde made her way slowly and carefully. At the bottom of the stairwell, voices could be heard coming from the living room. Brooke entered first finding Julian sitting on the couch facing Nathan and Haley, whose hands were clasped. She sat herself on one of his legs and his face brightened. Sam and Jamie sat cross legged on the floor, engaged in a round of Wii Play. Luke was leaning against the far wall, listening to the conversation taking place in front of him. Peyton quietly came up beside him and positioned the baby towards him.

"What the heck is covering my kids head?" He asked. Sam pushed off the floor in an instant and was standing next to Peyton looking down at the baby.

"Sam, we were playing a game." Jamie retaliated. "You can't just get up and leave."

She turned towards him. "Chill out short stuff, I'll be right back down there. I just wanna see the baby."

"Oh, the baby" He sighed and continued the game without her.

"It's a original. " Brooke said from her spot next to Julian. "I'm thinking about adding it to my line."

"I hate whoever created hats." Luke laughed. "I can't even see her little blonde head."

"Luke, she looks cute!" Peyton said rubbing up against his side.

"Peyton, can I hold her?" Sam asked with big eyes.

She nodded. "Of course, just take a seat" Sam squeezed in next to Julian on the couch as Peyton leaned over and placed the baby in her arms.

Elle's eyes enlarged, alarmed, but she did not cry for her mother squatted downright besides her. "Oh, I want one"

"I don't think so Samantha. You pull a Naley and you're outta my house." Brooke tickled the bottom of the baby's socked foot. "Little miracle baby"

Peyton blushed and looked up to Luke, who caught her eye.

_The kitchen door slammed and heavy footsteps were heard approaching the bedroom._

"_Did you bring us sour gummy worms?" Lucas stood in the door way holding a grocery bag. _

"_Yes, and chocolate chip cookies, and ice cream and raisins and nutella and whatever else was on that list. Plus you better believe I am shoving something healthy down your throat for dinner because I'm not going to allow you to keep eating like this. "He dropped the bag on the bed and lay down besides her looking up at the ceiling as her hands dove into the plastic. "How did the fan get on?" _

"_You must have turned it on before you left." She dropped a sugar covered gummy into her mouth and leaned back into the pillows of the bed. _

_He turned to look at her, resting his head against his hand. "You know Peyton, I don't believe I did." His eye brows rose at her. _

"_I was hot and I was on my way to the bathroom." She crossed her arms in defiance. _

"_How long we're you up for?" She didn't respond. "Peyton, five to ten minutes out of bed a day, tops. Also, I don't want you standing up and walking around when no one else is home."_

"_I've been standing on my own two feet just fine for the past six months." _

"_Yes but I do believe they call it "red rest" for a reason. This is for your safety as well as our daughters." He rested a hand on her stomach and was surprised when she did not push it away. "So please take it seriously." _

"_You don't understand what this is like Luke; to be completely helpless and rely on everyone else for help. Not be able to take a shower and be carried up and down stairs and we're always together." She huffed angrily and ripped at a gummy with her teeth _

"_First off, you've been carried up one flight of stairs, one, second, you've been on bed rest for three days, babe you've got another 83ish to go. And thirdly, I know it's frustrating not being able to get away and having me by your side every second of everyday, but it'll get better. "_

"_Don't remind me."_

"_So" He continued, pulling her chin to look his way. "Please, tell me before you decide that it's a good idea to be walking around"_

"_God Luke, it's not a big deal" She said pulling her chin irritably from his hold. _

"_You and our daughter are the most important things in this world to me and when that becomes unimportant, than we have a problem." He stroked her cheek softly. "I'm not trying to nag you or make you unhappy Peyton, I promise, I just don't think you understand what my world would be like if something happened to you." His lips came crashing down on hers and he could taste the sugar from the candy. She pushed him back to look in his eyes. _

"_No sex" She reminded him. _

"_I know, no sex" Lucas drawled out. "So" He said, leaning his face over hers. "Tell me before you doing anything crazy"_

"_Crazy Luke, are you serious?" He held his hand over her lips for a moment and the released them."Yes, I promise; now can you go and make dinner and leave me in peace."_

_He rolled his eyes and leaned down placing a quick kiss on her forehead, leaving her to go make a very healthy dinner. Close to twenty minutes later Luke came back in the bed room carrying a tray with two plates. _

"_No no no" She yelled when he walked in. "I can eat dinner at a table like a normal person"_

"_You're not normal; you're a six month pregnant woman who's over hormonal, hungry, and confined to her bedroom." He handed her the plate and sat down beside her. _

"_Over hormonal?"_

"_I just call it like I see it babe" Peyton stuck her tongue out at her husband and then fixed her fork into the broccoli pasta in her dish. _

"_Oh you're just winning your brownie points tonight."_

_He laughed. "Not like I can get any" _

"_You're right, and with that attitude, this kid" She said motioning with the fork toward her stomach. "Will be your last"_

_He swallowed down another mouthful of food while Peyton surpassed him with three. "She's going to be beautiful" Luke simply stated. _

"_I know" _

_A smirk plastered across his face."I don't think you do. How much time to you actually spend looking at yourself?"_

_She raised her eyebrows at him. "Like she's going to look anything like me"_

"_God, I hope so. My sugar mommas sexy as hell" Her teeth gleamed back at him as she gently touched his arm._

"_You may have gotten your points back on that one"_

"_But I'm still not getting lucky, huh?" _

_She nuzzled her face close to his. "Three months and 2 weeks and 1 day give or take" _

"_Just let me know when and where, until then, I don't wanna hear how long I have to wait"_

"_Word my man" _

_A burst laugh escaped Lucas' lips. "That's almost as bad as hearing my mother say something like that."_

"_Our kids gonna talk about me like that someday" She pouted. _

"_No, because you're going to be a cool mom, with good music taste and not so embarrassing catch phrases." _

"_We're going to be parents Lucas; isn't that embarrassment enough for a kid?" _

"_Point taken" She placed her plate on the night stand and curled into her husband's side, who was not at all surprised by his wife's already empty plate. _

_She looked up at his face, the stubble on his chin, his gorgeous blue eyes and rested a hand on his chest. "Luke" She whispered. _

_He looked down at her enlarged green eyes and laughed. She obviously wanted something. "What now?" _

_Peyton bit her lip and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I really have to pee again" _

_He huffed and looked at the clock. "Go, be quick" _

_The carpet against her feet felt great as she walked herself to the bathroom quickly. When she came back, the plates were cleared and Luke was glancing at her from behind his computer at his desk. She changed into flannel plaid shorts and one of Lucas' beaters and brushed her teeth before climbing onto the bed once again. She rested her head against his feather pillow and huffed, restless. _

"_Are you tired?" Luke asked softly, "Do you want me to turn off the lights?" _

_She shook her head and rolled onto her back. "I'm really hot." She fanned herself with her hands to make her point. _

_Luke got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand and then removed it. "You don't have a fever, but I can get you a cold washcloth and some ice water?" _

_She looked up at him. "Please?" He left the room and returned in moments, placing the wet cloth on her forehead. "Better" _

_Bending down, Lucas kissed her cheek and stood up striping to his boxers. Peyton couldn't help but smile seductively. "Oh relax you" Luke said crossing the room to turn off the light. "You weren't feeling good, get some sleep."_

"_I feel fine now" She said watching Luke as he brushed his teeth in the bathroom. "Plus it's only 8:30 we could…" _

"_No sex" He reminded her again as he spat into the sink._

"_Hush" Luke left the bathroom and joined her on the bed. His arms wrapped around her extended waist and pulled her towards him, resting his hands on her stomach. Soon they had both drifted off in each other's arms. _

_A while later, he wasn't sure how much later, Lucas was awake. His arms were no longer wrapped around the frame of his wife's body and he sat up alarmed. He leaned over and turned on the bed side lamp which brightened the room enough to prove the space besides him baron. He looked around the room. The bathroom door was open and empty and the desk chair was personless as well. _

"_Peyton?" He shouted, kicking the covers off of him. He looked down at the clock. 3:30am. "What woke me up?" He thought franticly. _

_It was only too easy to understand. Once he left the room, he found the sight that completely stopped his heart. As if fate had been tempted, Peyton lay on the floor by an over turned step stool. He fell to his knees embracing her quickly. He shook her shoulders roughly begging her to open her eyes. "Peyt, baby, come on" He encouraged. When she remained unresponsive, he left her side, his heart breaking with every step away from her lifeless form, and reached for the phone on the wall in the kitchen._

"_911 state your emergency?" _

"_M-my wife, she's six-seven months pregnant, and she's passed out on the floor. She might have fallen from a step stool; I really don't know"_

"_An ambulance is on its way, but I'd appreciate if you would remain on the phone with me until they arrive." _

"_I'm sorry, I need to get back to her, and I can't just leave her there." _

"_It's fine, just leave the phone off the hook and we'll listen in for the dispatch team." _

"_Thank you, so much" He let the phone hang by the cord and ran back to Peyton's side. Now with more determination, he shook her body and yelled for her to come back to him. With no effect he moved from the floor and opened the front door, turning on the outside light. Looking down at his naked appearance, he threw on jeans and a gray sweatshirt. Then he made the tough decision to move Peyton's body onto the couch. He lifted her carefully into his arms, and supported her head against his chest. After she was comfortable, he sat by her side, grasping her hand and resting his head against her stomach listening to the combined labored heart beat of his wife and child. He hated the waiting, but it paid off when he heard the distant sirens approaching from down the street. He ushered the medics into his house. They ran simple tests right in front of him, checking Peyton and the baby's vitals and blood pressure. _

"_We'll need to move her to the hospital as soon as possible" Lucas nodded anxiously as his wife was moved onto a stretcher. He grabbed his wallet and keys off the living room coffee table and followed quickly, locking the door behind him. _

_The medics shut the door behind him and drove off to the nearest hospital. "I can tell you what I know, if that helps. I know they'll check Peyton's, that's her name, Peyton, sorry; well they'll probably check her file at the hospital, but I can tell you what I know about her condition right now, if that'll help any?"_

"_Does she have a disease?" _

"_No, um, not a disease, just a um, uh problem, so to speak. You see the baby is growing far off on the right side of her body, making the left side of her heart weak. And I guess this throws of her internal organs, which is why she has been put on bed rest, but she was out of bed, and I don't know how long she's been unconscious for. All I know is she was passed out on the floor by an overturned step stool."_

_The medic nodded and turned toward the monitor reading Peyton's vitals. "Like I said back in the house, Peyton's and the baby's heartbeat is very slow, extremely irregular. Right now I can't tell if there's any other damage until we get her in with the big machines. She may require minimal surgery; will you sign off on it?" Luke nodded solemnly, his hand moving in circles on his wife's large stomach._

_Once in the ER, Luke was asked to remain in the waiting room until instructed otherwise. He'd assumed this from the start, and began dreading every moment away from his love. It was also in this time he realized that he'd forgotten his and Peyton's cell phones at the house. He'd only remembered his wallet and house keys. He noticed a pay phone and began checking himself for change. When he found none, he looked around the empty waiting room in a panic. He approached the phone and then understood, foolishly, that the pay phone actually didn't require any money to make a local call. He stood with the phone pressed against his ear, and then thought about what he was doing in the first place. It was two thirty in the morning. Who would want to be bothered anyway? But what if? No.. he buried his negative thoughts in the back of his head. As much as he wanted to call Brooke for Peyton's sake, he needed someone there for him, now. So selfishly, he called the younger Scott brothers house. _

"_Hello?" Nathan groaned sleepily. _

"_Nate, I need to speak to Haley." Luke heard whispering in the background and a very tired groan. _

"_Luke?" Haley asked with a raspy voice. _

"_Hales, I'm sorry I woke you, but I'm at the hospital" _

_Haley sat up in bed, pulling her husband up with her. "Are you okay? Is it Peyton?" _

"_She fell" Luke said heartbroken. "She got out of bed in the middle of the night, and I found her on the floor. I don't know anything; I didn't even know who to call"_

"_It's okay, you called me, I'm on my way." She through the covers off her body and very hastfully got clothes on and threw her hair up in a pony tail. _

"_Thanks' Hales, I really appreciate this." _

"_No worries Luke, anytime" She hung up and turned to face Nathan who was looking at her alarmed. "Peyton's in the hospital. I really don't know anything more than Luke found her on the floor. I'm gonna go and provide moral support." _

"_I'll come too" He said trying to get out from under the covers. _

"_No, you stay here with Jamie. I'll call if I think you should be down there." _

"_Okay" He said nervously. "Just call me, no matter what."_

_She leaned over and kissed his lips. "I love you" _

_Nathan nodded. "I love you too, so much" _

_By the time Haley had made it to the hospital, Lucas was as much of a wreck as possible. She simply approached him slowly and embraced him from behind, resting her chin on his head. "What time did you get here?" _

_Lucas shrugged. "I found her at 3:30am, what time is it now?" _

_Haley looked down at her phone as she sat in the chair next to him "Just about quarter to five." _

_He nodded and grasped her hand when she held it out for him. "I told her to tell me before getting up and walking around and she promised."_

"_Luke, it was early, you need to talk to her before making assumptions." _

_He scoffed his foot on the floor. "Well I might not ever get to talk to her again." _

_Haley ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "Don't talk like that, okay? Peyton's strong, stronger than you give her credit for."_

"_What the hell was she doing with a stool? Does she ever think? It's not just about her. She's got the baby and oh god Peyton" He held his head in his hands, his elbows balanced against his knees. Haley rubbed his back soothingly in circles. _

"_You've got to have faith in her Lucas."_

_He let out a soft laugh. "I do have faith in her, but this is just so fucking ironic. I told her to take this seriously and look at where we are. She's been on bed rest four days for Christ's sake."_

_Haley leaned over her chair and lifted something off the floor. "Here, drink this" She handed her friend a steaming cup of coffee. _

_He half smiled, his eyes still clouded with confusion and sadness. "Thanks Hales, you're a great friend."_

"_Anything for you" She tilted her back and kissed his cheek softly. She pulled away only to look him in the eyes. "Luke, I can't make promises, but I can tell you that I don't believe this is anything too extreme." He blinked at her. "What I mean is, I can safely say that Peyton is going to pull through this. You both knew there were going to be complications; the doctors told you this from the beginning."_

"_This is my wife and child we are talking about. Are you starting a wager on their lives?"_

"_I would be the last person to do that and you know it; Luke, do you remember when I was in Peyton's position, and Nathan was in yours?"_

_He couldn't help himself. "Vaguely, if I'm not mistaken I was recovering from a heart attack." _

"_Regardless, pregnancy is difficult and Peyton already had some under lying factors" She took a deep breath. "She's going to be fine"_

"_Luke Scott" A doctor called walking out from two swinging doors. His heart stopped as he stood up and turned slowly to face the man. Haley grasped his hand gently and listened carefully. _

_He smiled and shook Luke's other hand. "Your wife did very well. She required very mild surgery and is looking good." _

"_Mild surgery?" _

"_She cracked a rib when she fell and we had to make a small incision and move it. The baby was fine, a little shook up, but as I'm sure you're aware this whole ordeal was just a side effect of your wife's condition. She should continue bed rest until the delivery and make it extensive; no more than 2 minutes up a day. And to increase blood flow, make her favor her left side. Other than that, she's very healthy. The vitamins and medication are working wonders and I don't have doubt in my mind that up until the delivery, everything will be fine" _

_Lucas paused, staring directly at the man's face. "Up until the delivery?"_

"_We'll cross that bridge when we get to it"_

"_No no, I want to know what you mean, up until the delivery."_

_The doctor sighed. "We gave your wife the option to abort the fetus back when we told her she was pregnant. She said no, despite the risk we informed her she would be taking when it came to the delivery."_

"_And what exactly is the risk?" _

_The doctor glanced at his clipboard, flipping through a few pages. He turned it toward him. It was an enlarged black and white photo of his daughter; it took his breath away. "This is the cervix, here" He pointed. "In most cases the baby grows in this area and in labor, exits smoothly. In Peyton's condition the fetus is off to the side, like you are aware, and decreasing blood flow. If Peyton performs a natural delivery we are afraid that the baby won't reposition itself in time for labor. In some cases we can turn the baby, from the outside, but in this case, it's unlikely. And if we perform a cesarean section, theres a chance Peyton may bleed to death, considering the angle we would have to come in on. In the previous cases, like Peyton's, there's been a 53% chance that the mother dies during the delivery and about a 77% chance that the baby will survive."_

"_How many cases?" He whispered. _

_The doctor shrugged. "This is the first I've seen, but about 2,000 across the United States" _

"_And you've talked to her; this is what she wants to do?"_

_The man nodded. "Yes; you can go and see her if you like? Room 300, on the left, just through those doors. I'll send in a nurse to assist your wife. We'll keep her until around 9, just for observation." He nodded solemnly and walked over to the nurses' station. Haley stood and embraced Luke, wrapping her arms around his waist. _

"_You go; I'll wait here" She said rubbing his shoulders. _

"_You sure?" He asked, the eagerness rising in his voice._

"_Yes, I'll come in and see how she's doing once you've had your time with her Mr. Husband." He kissed her forehead and fast walked through the doors and down the hall, his heart racing. He stood in front of room 300 for a moment, waiting for his fingers to turn the knob. Once he had, he slowly walk in the room quickly seeing his wife lying in the center of a white bed, her head propped up on pillows and eyes very tired and cheeks incredibly pale. _

"_You love to say I told you so" She droned out, tilting her head slightly. Luke, his feet heavy, dragged a chair over to her side and lightly placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing her temple and lips. _

"_Not today" He whispered. She half smiled and leaned forward to place her lips against his tenderly. _

_He held her still as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry Luke" She whispered softly as tear dripped down her face. "I feel so incredibly dumb." _

_The tears on her face fell into her pillow. "She's okay and you're okay, mostly"_

_A quiet laugh escaped her lips. "Yeah, mostly"_

_They were quite for a while, just sitting, touching lightly. Lucas sighed heavily and pulled away from Peyton slowly. "Why didn't you tell me they gave you the option to abort?" _

_Eyes large and bewildering stare. "What?" She begged. "I didn't think it was important"_

"_Not important Peyton, they told you this because they know it's what will keep you alive" He looked away from her frail body. "I'm going to lose you and you didn't even tell me"_

_Her breath caught in her throat. "You're not going to lose me Luke, what makes you think that?" _

"_Your 40% chance of survival" _

_She shook her head. "It's not about me; It's about our daughter. Ours Luke, don't you understand. I don't care about me. I know it scares you, but believe me, I know I can do it. There's not a doubt in my mind that says I can't live through this. I love you for worrying about me, but don't. Everything's going to be fine, I promise"_

_He seemed unconvinced, but let it go. "What were you doing with a step stool?" _

_Her face fell again. "Luke I'm sorry, I was burning up and I walked into the hall and the air conditioning vent was closed." He shook his head in disappointment. "Next time I'll let you do it, but it was late, and I didn't want to wake you."_

"_You will next time, now that you've learned the hard way" He stood up and brushed her hair with her finger tips. "I'm going to go get Haley and let her see that you're fine."_

_Peyton's cheeks reddened. "Haley? Oh no, did you call everyone?" _

"_Just Haley, why?" _

_She laughed. "It's so embarrassing." She pulled the covers over her head as Lucas left the room._

"Miracle mommy is more like it." Lucas said broodingly from his spot by the wall.

"And dumb daddy. Who forgets to hang the phone back up so that when a very good family friend calls to check on her best friend she doesn't freak out and find out from a younger brother that she's in the hospital!?"

"Alright alright," Peyton said holding up her hands. "Enough." She quickly caught Haley and Nathan eyeing each other down on the other side of the couch. "So Naley, what aren't you guys telling us?"

Nathan's arms wrapped around Haley's waist. "You can tell them"

She turned and looked at him. "Now? I thought we were going to wait until after we ate"

"Whoa whoa, now I need to know what's going on; what aren't you telling us?" Brooke spoke indifferently. By this time, Jamie had paused his Wii game and was staring at his parents with interest.

This scattered conversation between the Scott families pretty much proved Peyton's theory. "Yea, you've got to tell us now" Haley lowered her eyes at the blonde and nudged Nathan in the side.

"Fine" She huffed. "We're pregnant! Happy now?"

It was silent for a moment until Brook through her hands in the air. "No! Oh my god, are you serious? I'm so happy for you two. And Jamie. He's going to be the best big brother." Jamie dropped the Wii remote on the ground in confusion.

"Another Scott baby" Sam cheered quietly, Elizabeth still protected in her arms. "I could get used to this."

"I thought she might be, so we went and checked this afternoon while Jamie was with you guys" Nathan said nodding over to Luke.

"Congratulations Man, I'm really happy for you" Luke placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder and then removed it to gently touch Haley's cheek. He turned to look at Jamie, who was still very alone in the dark. "Are you excited Jamie? You're going to have your own baby brother or sister to play with."

"More babies?" He questioned. "The first one hasn't even gotten fun yet, what makes you think I want a second?"

"Jamie" Haley whispered, but Peyton shook her head softly.

"Hey kid," Peyton said holding her hand out to Jamie. He took it and stood up. "Do you remember what we were talking about before?"

The small blonde boy nodded. "Elle is small and will get bigger and then be more fun." He dead panned.

She nodded. "Exactly, so don't worry about it just yet; By the time your new sibling gets here, Elle will be loads more fun and you'll be very excited to be getting a new brother or sister"

"Alright, but I'm holding it up to you Aunt Peyton" Brooke and Sam laughed and soon everyone's attention was back on Haley and Nathan. 

_**PLEASE REVIEW… The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. ;)**_

_**Chapter six: Grandma, Lily and Grandpa come to visit!**_


	6. And You Will Be

_**Title:**__** Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms**_

_**Summary:**__** A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own One Tree Hill.**_

_**Author:**__** Maygen Lauren **_

**Chapter Six: And You Will Be**

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: A few readers are upset with the lack of NALEY in this fiction. I apologize greatly as I have misled you. I had intended for it to be so, but Mark Schwan accidently grabbed my heart and told me to work with LEYTON for a while. Give them the season they were never granted with. Just so I don't lose all my readers, there is more naley in store. Just not yet. I can promise romance and fluff and Jamie and the new baby in future chapters, but for now, PLEASE stop begging me for Naley. They are my favorite OTH couple, but Leyton just gave me more to work with in the long run. Keep an eye out, they will be back soon!!

Inspiration for this chapter: Dreamer by Uh Huh Her. As played in episode 7 season 6.

_What's the matter with our ways  
I'm missing something,  
not to blame  
But don't you worry,  
this will pass  
It's only cause my mind's  
been spinning  
No control,  
I've lost my head  
All of this is just beginning  
Not enough,  
it's never enough  
I'll only want to keep on dreaming_

Peyton Elisabeth Scott entered the kitchen with her tiny blonde baby coddled in her arms. "Luke, I have some bad news"4

"Coffee?" He asked pouring himself a cup.

"Sure" She sat down in a wooden chair at the kitchen table and laid the baby down, perched up against a half ring pillow, in front of her. "But, like I was saying, Luke, I have some bad news"

"I know, I heard you, but I was hopping you'd forget."

Her eye brows raised in spite. "Not likely"

"Okay, okay so what's the bad news?" He carried her cup of coffee over to her, made just the way she liked it.

"I'm guessing you haven't looked at the calendar lately?" He shook his head and glanced toward the refrigerator. "Guess who turns a month in two days? I'll give you a hint, she's got blonde hair like her mommy, blue eyes like her daddy and sometimes she throws these really obnoxious tantrum fits like, well I'm assuming, her Aunt Brooke."

"That's not bad; but it is quite depressing. Where did all that time go?"

"Out the door with all our money and dirty diapers" She laughed and took a quick sip of her coffee. "Guess what I bought Elle?"

"A backpack and school shoes?"

"Luke, cut it out!" She spoke appalled running her fingers over her baby's tiny feet and chubby cheeks. Elle kicked excitedly reaching her hands out towards her mother.

"What did you buy her?" Lucas pulled the baby into his arms and held her carefully.

Peyton folded her arms. "A original so that she looks beautiful when Grandma and Lily come visit her this afternoon."

"She'll look beautiful in anything" Luke whispered more to his daughter than his wife.

"Aw being a father has turned you into such a softy."

"So, do you have a problem with it? I love my baby" He held up the baby to face Peyton and pressed their cheeks lightly together.

"You're such a dork" She stood up from the table and let the water in the sink run as she pulled out Elle's plastic tub from under in the cabinet. She filled it with about a half inch of warm water and carried it back over to the table. She grabbed the yellow container of infant shampoo while Luke stripped the baby of her one piece purple Pj's. "Here" she said placing the container down on the table. "You hold her still and I'll wet her hair." Luke carefully lifted the baby into the water while Peyton used her hands to wet Elizabeth's hair. She threw her pudgy fists in the air very unhappy with the circumstances. Peyton did her best to work the shampoo through the Elle Anna's, now just above the ear length, blonde curly hair, despite her tantrum. She worked quickly, rinsing her hair and then Luke lifted her back out of the water. Peyton wrapped the baby's tiny body in a towel, hastefully drying her and then waited while Luke lathered her up in baby lotion. "I'll get her changed into her new outfit while you get showered. Be quick because we have to pick your mom up at noon."

"Yes shuga momma." He said sloppily kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

Peyton swaddled the baby warm in the towel. "Daddy's silly, huh?" Elle just stared at her, clearly happy to be out of the water. "Let's get your pretty new dress on." She carried her down the hall to the nursery, which was, at this time, used for changing and clothing purposes only, seeing how the baby, for now, was spending nights in the bassinet in their room. Elle was laid, back down, on the changing table and fixed with a new diaper. Then Peyton bent over to the floor, leaving one protective hand on the baby's bare stomach, to lift the gift bag onto the table. She pulled out a pair of white leggings with baby soft lace around the ankles and slipped them on Elizabeth's chunky legs. Next she reached into the drawer attached to the table and put a long sleeved white cotton shirt carefully over the infants head. Finally, she admired the pink pima cotton knit dress with blue buttons along the next line and base of the dress. It also included two blue shoulder pads fastened with soft blue ribbon. To complete the ensemble she pulled a matching pink hat over the baby's mostly bald head.

The new mother lifted Elle into her arms, supporting her neck and head, and carried her into the bedroom. She lay her in the center of the king sized bed and pulled out her cell phone to take a picture and send it to Brooke. _Thanks for the new clothes Aunty I love them. _Seconds later Brooke had sent back, _Damn I'm too good. Thanks for spending twenty bucks at my dead beat store ;) _

Peyton laughed and lay down next to her daughter. Elle turned her head as much as possible to see her mother. "Hi Pretty Girl" Her eyes brightened at the sound of her voice and she reached out to grasp onto her mother's finger. "Are we going to go see Grandma and Lily? They are so excited to meet you. And so is Grandpa, but he's stuck at work, but trying really hard to come and visit. Cause no one can stay away from you. You've got a pretty face and pretty eyes and a pretty nose." Peyton placed a finger on the baby's nose and she swatted at it playfully. The mother laughed and leaned over to kiss the baby's hand.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked, swinging open the bathroom door.

"Our daughter" She carefully pulled the baby onto her chest as she lay back. Elle made her tiny body comfortable, resting her head against her mother's breast. Peyton placed a protective hand against her back as Luke came up besides the bed, searching the drawers for a clean shirt. "What do you think your mother is going to say once she see's we've redone the master bedroom and your old bedroom. I mean she hasn't been here since the wedding and I feel bad because we've completely taken over the house."

He shrugged. "Well it is our house now"

"I know, but I don't want her to feel like a guest, because it was her house first. And sticking her and Andy in the guest bedroom, I dunno Luke."

"She'll learn to love it; she'll just be happy because it's been six years since she had a baby to fawn over"

"Maybe we should take the guestroom, just for these few days"

"No, my conscious would be so much easier spent knowing they slept in the guest room, thank you"

"Daddy's testy, huh baby?" She patted Elle's soft head, running her fingers through the tiny hairs.

"Don't you turn my kid against me?"

"Your kid!? Well excuse me, I thought we were sharing. What you do with her during Daddy daughter time is your business, but I'm going to use every ounce of power in my womanly ways to make sure she always comes back to me."

"Don't worry about that, she'll always come back to you. Now, come on, you were the one who wanted to leave soon"

"Aw, but now I'm comfortable and she's falling asleep." Luke leaned over the bed and placed his hand down the baby's back.

"She does look cute in that dress"

Peyton's smile grew immensely. "Doesn't she?"

"Yes, now hand her over to me and let's get going" She allowed Luke to lift Elle off her chest while she slipped off the bed and grabbed her diaper bag which was waiting by the door. She slung the bag over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen to pocket hers and Lucas' cell phone in her dark blue skinny jeans.

He came in behind her, Elizabeth tucked in his protective arms, the back of her head resting gently against the relaxed muscle in his arm and the right side of her face pressed against his chest. "Now that's a site I'd pay to see everyday" She reached into the bag and pulled out her digital camera. She could see his lips form in a protest. "Don't worry, the flash is off, now hold still" She snapped a picture. Elle's gentle eyes remained close and Luke had on his well known broody smile. "Okay, now we can go"

She held open the back door for him and locked it behind herself once he passed by. He was already getting Elle situated in her car seat in the back of his civic, so she took her spot in the passenger side and her hands automatically went to the radio. Luke closed the back door and moved around to the front, starting the car and pulling out of the drive way.

"I missed this CD!" Peyton moaned as Jack's Mannequin's Suicide Blonde, hummed softly through the speakers.

"You were definitely listening to this song on the way to Elle's doctor appointment last week"

"Shut up….I can listen to whatever I want and you have NO say in it. Oh by the way Luke, how are we going to fit everyone in the car?" She laughed. "I probably should have mentioned it to you before…"

"No it'll be fine, I just planned for Lily to sit on my mom's lap or something"

"Great parenting skills Daddy"

"Well I did learn from the best" He said dryly.

She sighed. "We are so not going to go there again Luke. You are the farthest thing from Dan, it's unrealistic. You are more like Keith than anything."

Luke couldn't help but smile. He lifted a hand off the steering wheel and rested it on her knee where she placed her own hand on top of his. "I knew I kept you around for a reason"

"And that reason better have something to do with the fact that I carried your child for nine long months"

"That, and I love you"

"I love you too" She leaned across the seats and pressed her lips to the scruff on his cheek. "You know one day Elle's gonna tease her parents about being such saps"

"I hope not, cause that'll mean she's talking and I don't think I'm ready for that yet!" Peyton laughed and held his hand tight, knowing he was serious. The car hit a pothole, thanks to Luke's "cautions" driving and the baby's seat was jostled around. Within seconds she had let out an ear shattering wail, shaking her insides, wracking with sobs.

"Oh man" Peyton whispered. "How much longer until we're there?"

"About three minutes, she can handle it" The infant continued to scream, punishment for her father's reckless driving.

"I hate you, you know that?" Peyton covered her ears in exaggeration.

"Then I hope you know that when we get a divorce, I call dibs on custody" She released the hold on her head and smacked his arm hard. "Kidding," He said leaning away from her seat. "No need to get physical."

"You can't get rid of me that easy, we haven't even made it to the one year mark." She pulled Luke's hand back into her lap and listened to her daughter's cries. "Time scares me too; now that I'm being open… I just wanted you to know that. It's hard, especially now, knowing that time is of the essence always and I want to stop it, just for a while. Long enough so that I can take it all in"

"Hopefully my mother being here for a few days will slow everything down."

"Well I hope not _everything_." She said with a wicked smile. "Last night was perfect. We should really stop having sex for long periods of time more often. "

"Not by choice. I don't ever wanna go through that again." Luke ran his fingers through his hair with their conjoined hands, thinking of the many cold showers and nights on the couch. Elle hiccupped from her car seat as she continued to wail. He pulled into a parking lot finding it empty and had a clear view of the endless sea. Boats filled the marina, and to Luke, they all looked the same. "Should we walk the docks or wait here? There are like fourteen docks and they might have not have even tied up yet." He asked as he parked close to the water.

Peyton shrugged and unbuckled her seat belt. "Either way I have to get Elizabeth out of that car seat before she passes out from crying so much." She turned in her seat getting on her knees to lean into the back of the car. She carefully unstrapped the baby's small body and lifted her against her chest. Almost instantly Elle's cries subsided as her eyes shown with adoration for her mother. Her wet lips parted and she pulled at a long lock of Peyton's blonde hair as she sat back down into the seat. She turned away from the infant to look out at the boats. "Hey Luke, isn't that one your mom's boat?"

--------------------------Luke followed her glance to the third dock. Sure enough, the large scaling white boat was tied in and covered. "Come on" He unbuckled his own seat belt and clambered out of the car hurriedly. He waited impatiently for Peyton to make her way around the car carrying their child, rocking on his heels to show his excitement. He placed a warm hand on the small of his wife's back and ushered her forward. They moved quickly, but carefully, making it to the bench outside their port. Within seconds Karen was yelling his name from somewhere inside the house boat and came running at him full speed.

"My baby boy!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his chest. She pulled back to look into his eyes seeing something very different. "You're all grown up now. I can tell" Karen turned to her daughter in law with an enormous smile. "Peyton" She gasped. "You look beautiful." Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on her glowing check and then looked down at the baby. "I've been looking forward to this for weeks. Can I hold her?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Elle was settled in Karen's arms in a matter of seconds, but panic and terror did not strike across the infants face. She remained relaxed.

"Do you prefer Elizabeth or Ellie or Elizabeth Anna?" The new grandmother asked.

"Whatever you wanna call her mom" Luke encouraged, taking Peyton's hand in his as they looked at their daughter getting to know her only remaining grandmother.

"I've got a lot of weight to carry here" Karen explained to the infant. "Ana and Ellie would have been wonderful grandmothers, but I'm sorry to say that you're stuck with just me. So I'm going to do the best I can." Luke pulled Peyton closer to his side and she rested her head briefly against his shoulder.

"LUCAS!" A tiny brunette came darting from the boat and straight into his legs. Peyton had stepped away from the attack before it hit. "I'm six now!" Lily randomly stated.

"I know, I do read those postcards you send me, by the way." He scoffed.

Lily lowered her eyes at her much older brother and pulled him for another hug. "I missed you" Her eyes drifted up towards her sister in laws and her smile grew, but she said nothing.

"Lil" Karen whispered. "Come see the baby" The girl made her way quickly over toward her mother.

With a wide open mouth, she jumped excitedly. "She's so cute! Look at her little hat."

"She looks just like you Peyton, although I do see my son's eyes." She lightly touched the baby's nose.

"Can I kiss the baby?" The small brown headed girl asked Elle's mother.

"Sure you can, right on her forehead" Peyton replied as Karen leaned down so Lily would have better access. "You can hold her once we get back to the house"

The six year old smiled after standing back straight, having kissed her new "cousins" forehead. "You look lovely today Peyton"

"Thank you Lily. You look pretty too. I love your dress"

"Mommy bought it for me in the Bahamas when we got stuck there in the storm, which is why we couldn't come see the baby sooner."

"I heard all about that storm. Was it scary?"

She shook her head. "No, but it was really windy. We had to stay in a hotel for two nights and I'm so used to sleeping on the boat I thought the bed in our room was swaying."

"I can imagine that. You've spent more time on a boat in your six years of life than I ever have and I'm almost twenty four."

"Not to change subject" Lily said politely. "When was Elizabeth born?"

"June 7th, so just about a month ago."

"She's so tiny" Andy came quickly from the boat wrapping his arm around Karen's waist and outstretched a hand to shake Lucas.

"How are you Luke?" He asked glancing over Karen's shoulder to look at the baby. "She's beautiful"

"We're good, just taking each day as slow as possible." He looked over at the luggage stacked by the bench. "Can I help you carry those?" He offered and Andy nodded, motioning for him to lift whichever.

"Here Peyton," Karen said holding Elle back out to her mother. "I'll have plenty more chances to hold my granddaughter this week." Peyton cradled the baby who had a look of amusement on her face. The girls followed the men as they carried the bags to the car.

"Andy you can take the front seat; I'll sit in back with the baby and Karen." Peyton said knowing that Andy would feel much less awkward if he was with Luke up front.

Lily stomped her foot agitatedly. "Where am I gonna sit!?" Peyton couldn't help but laugh and raise her eyebrows expressively at Luke who could only shrug in response.

"You're going to sit on my lap silly." Karen said running her fingers through Lily's long straight hair.

Her frown increased. "It's not cool to sit on your mom's lap when you're six. Peyton may I sit on your lap?"

"I don't think so Lily, be polite." The girl crossed her arms, remaining outside of the car as Elle was buckled and the others got in.

"It's not a problem Karen; she can sit with me." Peyton spoke confidently with her response, but only one could tell that she was now troubled with something else.

"You sure?" She asked, but Lily was already running to the other side of the car. Lily straddled Peyton's legs sitting forward, head turned toward the baby.

"She doesn't look happy"

Peyton half laughed. "Elle doesn't like car rides. She gets fussy."

Her legs swung over more as she faced her much older sister in law. "I want curly hair like you and my mommy. But mine's boring."

"You're hair is beautiful straight, but if you want to, do you remember Brooke?" Peyton asked and Lily nodded. "Well she has a curling iron; maybe, with permission from your mom of course, we could go over there and ask her to curl a few strands for you, so you can see what you'd look like."

"That'd be awesome!" She cheered. "I'm so excited to see Jamie; He may be better than me at basketball, but I've been practicing my swimming, so I'll be so much faster than him. And my grades are probably better than his because I'm home schooled. Plus, I'm a lot cooler cause I live on a boat. How many six year olds live on a boat? But he's always so mean when he writes me letters, cause everything's a competition with him. Can't he tell that I don't care?"

Peyton laughed and Karen shook her head. "Lily, why don't you give Peyton and your mouth a break? She's already being a sport by letting you sit on her lap"

"hmpf" Lily crossed her arms. "I haven't seen Peyton in five months! Sorry if I want to share some stories with her!"

Karen rolled her eyes, her daughter's attitude only too familiar a tone on her breath. "Got any plans while you're back mom?" Luke asked from the driver's seat.

"Well besides spending some time with my family, I did promise Brooke I would go and look at the reconstructions on the store. The last time I was here she was still remodeling. And I also promised to go visit Deb, Haley and that whole gang"

"Well you haven't been home since the wedding so I can't promise that everything's the same." Karen smiled and leaned forward to place a warm hand on her son's shoulder.

"But speaking of weddings, did you get your invitation to Brookes?" Peyton asked and felt Lily bounce excitedly on her knees.

"YES WE DID!" The girl gleamed and answered for her mother. "And guess what!?"

"What?" The blonde woman spoke with enthusiasm.

"Brooke asked me to be the flower girl! I'm gonna be a flower girl twice, we'll three times…."She said thinking back to her first trial run at Lindsay and Lucas failed attempt of a wedding. "But get what else!?"

"What!?"

"ELLE'S GONNA BE A FLOWER GIRL TOO!"

Karen, Lucas and Andy laughed. "Really now?" Peyton responded and placed a hand on Lily's back as they turned into the driveway.

"Yea, and I might have to pull her in a wagon, cause she'll be so little still." Luke parked and they unloaded the car. Lily scrambled out the door and helped Andy carry her bags.

"Where are we putting our things?" Karen asked Luke and he shyly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, we set up Lily a bed in the nursery, which is my old bed room and you guys are in the guest bedroom in the extension." Karen didn't take it to heart that she wasn't staying in the bedroom she'd lived in for 17+ years and instead carried her things inside and set them down in the guest room. After things were set, the team met in the kitchen where Peyton was feeding Elle and lukewarm bottle and Lucas was rummaging through the fridge. "We're kind of short on food. We've been living of coffee and mac and cheese for a month now, so we should probably go out to eat tonight." He took a seat at the kitchen table rolling his head back slightly.

"You know what?" Karen said taking Andy's hand. "I kind of would like to take a walk around town. See who's out and about. Wanna come?" She asked her husband.

"Sure, why not" He turned to the small girl standing in the door way, looking at the hanging pictures. "Lil, you wanna come to?"

The girl shook her head. "I wanna stay with Peyton and the baby."

Karen shook her head and took her daughters hand. "Peyton's busy right now and I promise you're going to be seeing a lot of them over the next few days, so why don't you come on a walk with your parents?"

She stomped her little foot and crossed her arms. "But mom, that's not fair, I can walk whenever I want to, why now? I'm not going to be in the way"

"Come on Shorty" Andy said throwing her over his shoulders.

"You guys are so embarrassing." The girl cried. "I don't want to go with you."

Karen rolled her eyes and kissed Lucas cheek before leaving through the kitchen door with Andy in tow. Peyton remained silent as she continued to feed the baby. Her eyes locked on her daughter's sweet face and Luke could only guess.

He reached a hand out and placed it on her thigh. "Let me hear it"

Her eyes so used to being joyful over the past month were now hallow with sadness. The same deep and dark eyes she wore daily in high school, containing nothing but secrets. "What?" Her voice wavered.

"Don't do that Peyton; don't hide it. You've been keeping it in since the car ride back."

Moisture filled her eyes. "I don't know what you mean"

"It's not cool to sit on your mom's lap when you're six" Lucas quoted as the tears began to fall from her cheeks. He quickly took the bottle from her hand and set it down, then placed Elle on the table against her pillow. He moved closer and allowed Peyton to press her face against his shoulder.

"It's dumb. I know it. Just blame it on the hormones." She sobbed.

"No Peyt, it's not dumb. I promise" He placed his hand on her hair and turned to kiss the side of her temple. "It' going to hurt you to hear people say things like that; I understand, I do."

She drew air deep into her lungs. "She just relies on me for so much now, but I can't help but think about when she won't need me at all."

His hand moved to rest against her hip bone. "I know you already know this, but the best I can do is enforce it." He brought her eyes to look into his. "You've got many many many years before she doesn't need you anymore. "

"I know, Luke, I do, but I don't have many memories of my mother. Probably because she died when I was only 9, but I don't Elle to have to talk about me that way."

"Can I point something out?" Peyton nodded and hugged him back to her body. "Notice how my mom didn't take it to heart. She wasn't even fazed by Lily's comments and by the time Elle is her age I bet you won't be either."

She reeled back, understanding, but still upset. "You're probably right" Luke whipped her eyes.

"You know, I kind of like this hormonal version of Peyton."

She crossed her arms, pushing her kitchen chair away from his. "And why is that? Because at the end of the day I'm easier to make fun of?"

"Well, Mrs. Scott." He leaned forward and straddled her legs with his arms, hands grasping the chair. "I don't know if you're aware, but you and I are pretty much the most untalkative married couple in history and lately we've been doing pretty well."

"That we are" She raised an eyebrow at him and unexpectedly kissed his lips. "Despite everything we've just talked about. I'm so happy to be here with you and our baby."

He rolled his eyes. "You're such a dork"

"Luke!" She whined. "Not in front of the baby. She'll get ideas and gang up on me!" Elle's eyes brightened as they noticed her parents looking back at her.

"You're mom's a dork" Luke said placing a hand firmly on the baby's stomach.

"Am not!" She spoke defensively.

"Oh but you are"

"Luke stop it!" She threw her hands up in defeat as the baby admitted a small noise. They turned to her and her tiny lips were upturned in an unsure smile. "No!" Peyton spoke as shock over took her body and a very toothy smile spread across her own face. Elle, more sure of her actions, let her lips strength, and gave her first sure smile since birth. As soon as it was there, it disappeared, but luckily both parents had witnessed it.

"Did you see that?" He asked, moving his hands to lift his daughter into his arms.

"She smiled Luke; a real smile." She lightly brushed her baby's soft cheeks with an unpolished finger. "You're so beautiful." She remarked.

"Dork" He muttered and the baby's lips quivered into another small smile.

SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS THAT WAS A TOUGHY.

**So, was it good? Sweet and short. Don't worry Karen, Lily and Andy will be in the next chapter. Along with Larry; if I'm not mistaken he does make his first appearance in chapter seven. ALSO major cliffhanger in the next one. Some serious drama, for the first time, I KNOW! But it's gonna be big so I wouldn't miss out if I was you. **

**Chapter 7- Peyton's twenty fourth birthday. Her and Lucas spend time alone for the first time since the baby was born. &Brooke babysits, finding that Elle&Angie have some disappointing similarities They both like to cry. A LOT. AND things don't always go acquiring to plan. Maybe Elle&Angie have TOO much in common…if you know what I mean??**

**REVIEW, or I WONT update… Chapter 7's done… do you want it!? **


	7. Adore

**FIRST OFF! Can I start by saying the feedback for chapter six was AMAZING. I love each and everyone of you and to prove it, I've dedicated this chapter to **_**Annie's OTH love, Tweetiebird86, leyton4ever35, lizzy1234, ReeseHolden, bendecida82, SocietyGirl, Reddevil6394, LadyB25, Taylor ()&artmatters**_

**Authors Note: Why you ask, why have I been spelling the baby's name differently each time?? Well, I HAVEN'T BEEN. Ellie is Peyton's birthmother. Elle is Peyton's daughter. Ana is Peyton's adoptive mother. Anna is Elle's middle name. Elisabeth is Peyton's middle name and Elizabeth is the baby… WOW. I needed to differentiate between each character so I just altered the spelling of the parent's names for the baby. **

**INSPERATION- You Found Me- The Fray. Come on, did you not weep in the last episode when Peyton thought she was going to be in the doctor's appointment alone!? I did. And the Brooke/ Julian Fluff**

A knock broke the silence.

Another followed.

And another.

…And another.

"Brooke get the effin door" Something hard hit the wall waking Brooke Davis from sleep and another knock followed.

"Shit" She said jumping up from the bed, pulling from Julian's tight arms. She threw on the first thing she could find. Her feet, cold on the tile, ran through the kitchen. She fell against the door pulling it open. "Peyton, oh my god, I'm so sorry" She apologized, standing aside to let her best friend in.

"I'm assuming you forgot."

The brunette shook her head franticly. "No no, not at all, I just forgot to set an alarm to actually get me out of bed"

"I did call your cell phone"

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Would you mind waiting while I got dressed really quick?"

"Yes please do, this is so much more of grown up Brooke Davis than I ever wanted to see"

Brooke looked down at her long naked legs and pulled Julian's sleeved shirt tighter around her chest. "I'll be out in two minutes; top" She quickly left the room to change into jeans and a tight purple sweatshirt. Her short brown hair was thrown up into a tiny pony tail as she came back into the kitchen where Peyton was seated; having stole a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "Let me grab one of those and then we can head out to the dinner."

She reached into the fridge and grabbed herself water, reeling back quickly to look at the calendar. "It's your birthday!"

Peyton blinked at her. "Yeah B. Davis, hints the reason we're going out for breakfast"

"I knew, I just I forgot!" She ran and embraced her friend in a firm hug. "Happy twenty fourth birthday Momma Scott"

"Thanks Brooke, now can we get something to eat because I'm starving and there is no food in my house"

"Of course" She whispered with her signature raspy voice. "My treat" She winked and took her friends hand to pull her towards the front door.

"Bring me back chocolate chip pancakes!" Sam yelled from her bedroom.

Brooke stopped short and called toward the direction of her adoptive daughter's room. "If there's a dent in the wall, you're paying for it."

"Bite me" She screamed back and Peyton gently pulled Brooke out of her house and to the Comet.

Later, Peyton and Brooke were seated at a booth in the dinner; they had just ordered and were waiting for their food to be brought to them.

"How's Daddy Scott?" She asked grasping her coffee cup with two hands and took a sip of the steaming liquid.

The blonde's lips up turned in her signature "new mother" smile. "He's good, great actually. He was so excited to take Elizabeth shopping to pick up my birthday gift. He's disappointed because I always hog her"

"Did he do anything special yet, for your birthday of course?"

Her smile continued. "Well, Luke took care of the baby's early morning wake up call, so I got to sleep in until she needed to be fed and the kitchen table was set with pretty roses' and a card which Elle got to stamp her hand in. But other than that, I don't think he's had much time to plan, not that I'd expect anything."

"Is Luke going to the movie premier next week?"

Peyton shrugged. "I know he wants to, I mean this is his dream come true. Everyone in the country seeing his movie, the story he needed to tell"

"Us, on big screen"

"Scary thought, isn't it?"

Brooke nodded. "Worse than the audition process that's for sure"

"Missy never rubbed off on you?"

A hand reached for her mouth as she coughed. "Rub off on, no. Rub up on, yes, multiple times. Let's just say, if there's a sequel, I'm casting myself."

"Speaking of sequels; Dixon's expressed interest in Luke's second book"

"Really now?" Peyton nodded firmly, her own coffee cup pressed against her lips. "But the book did terrible, no offence" Peyton shrugged and brought the glass back down to the table. "And his new one?"

"He won't tell me anything about it" She spoke clearly aggravated. "I think it's about the baby, but he just sits up late at night in front of computer typing away."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who's going to be editing this third book of his?"

A sigh escaped her formed lips. "He's still signed on with Lindsay. He talks to her like once a month via video chat thing and he always tries to hide it from me. But I don't think he understands that it doesn't bother me. I just feel incredibly bad that, well, I've got him and she doesn't."

"Again, no offence, but she never had him Peyt, we all knew that from the start, and so did she."

"No offence or anything" She teased. "But I don't want to talk about Lindsay; I want to enjoy my breakfast with my best friend on my birthday"

"Are you doing anything special tonight?"

A waitress walked towards them, balancing a round tray on her hip. "Breakfast platter?" She asked and Peyton nodded towards her as she slid the plate her way. "Combo" She spoke softly and set the plate in front of Brooke and clicked her heels as she retreated back to the kitchen. They broke into their food within seconds as eggs were pulled off forks and bacon was ripped into bits.

"You'd think we hadn't eaten in days" Peyton said as she washed down a bite of her eggs with a sip of coffee. "So you were asking me something?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what the big plans were for tonight?!" Brooke's eyes gleamed as she leaned forward in her seat.

A small laugh escaped the woman's lips. "No big plans; I'm a mother now and my kid's gotta be fed and put to bed every two hours. So that pretty much eliminates anything 'big'."

"How about I babysit? It doesn't have to be over night; I know you and Papa Scott aren't ready for that, but I'll watch Ell so you and Luke could have sometime for your selves." She suggested casually and Peyton considered.

"I don't see why not; I'll talk it over with Luke when I see him"

"It'll give me some quality time with my girl" Brooke cooed as she raised her shoulders playfully.

"Your girl, yeah, okay" Peyton titled her head back as she drained the rest of her coffee. "You're funny"

"I am the god 'mother'"

Luke entered his house of twenty four years, carrying his child in her car seat and a small gift bag. He gently shut the door behind him, setting Elizabeth and the bag on the floor as he bent onto his knees to unbuckle the baby. Tiny arms wrapped their way wound his back and he felt a head peer over his shoulder.

"I have the best cousin in the world." Lily announced proudly. "But she's not really my cousin, she's my niece."

The much older brother laughed and stood with Elizabeth in his arms. "Peyton home yet?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope, but I made her a nice birthday card"

A pride filled smile brightened over his face. "You're the best Lil. She's going to be so happy you thought of her"

"Good, because mom took me to buy new crayons yesterday and instead a got bright smelly markers and they were awesome to draw with" She pulled a folded sheet of construction paper from her back pocket and handed it out to her brother.

"Peyton'll love it" He placed it back in her hands and leaned down to softly kiss the top of her head. "Where's your mom and dad?"

"Mom's in the kitchen, I think" She tickled the baby's foot and bound off to the living room to continue watching TV while Luke closed in on the kitchen, hearing the clatter of glass dishes.

"Hey" She said, and turned at the sound of his heavy footsteps. "Let me see that baby." Karen dried her hands with a towel and smiled as her son put Elle into her arms. "You owe Peyton everything for this. And even though I hate to say it sometimes, I'm so thankful for Dan, because he gave me you"

Lucas gave his half brooding smile and rested his hand on his daughter's arm. "I don't know how it happened, but we definitely did make a cute kid"

Karen looked up at her son, eyes shining as she said. "It happens" They fell into a comfortable silence, admiring the small baby in her arms. "How's Peyton enjoying her birthday so far?"

A soft sigh escaped his lips. "I tried to make it as special as I could. We've kind of been lacking time these last few weeks. And I didn't make any plans because I didn't know if Peyton would want leave the baby with someone for an extended period of time, or even have her out of the house for long"

"I can tell Deb that I need to reschedule our dinner tonight, if you want. I wouldn't mind babysitting. Or maybe Andy and Lily can go see that movie tomorrow?"

"No, you guys go do your thing. I don't even know if Peyton's up for anything." Luke left his mother's side to pull a can of coke out of the fridge. He lifted the cap and the cracked the soda open before taking a long sip. He exhaled deeply and took a seat at the table while Karen remained standing above him while rocking Elizabeth. "Did you get her anything?"

"Crap" He gasped, and quickly stood up to run back to the front door, where he had placed the small bag. He took it back into the kitchen where he placed it securely on the table. "Knowing Peyton she'd peek right inside"

Karen laughed. "What is it?"

"One of those new fancy charm bracelets, a card, and some pictures I had taken of her and Elle the other day. They were cute and I thought Peyton could hang them up at work"

"You're a good kid Luke. And I'm so proud of everything you've done…speaking of which… are you going to the movie premier?"

"Ugh" Luke ran a hand through his hair and leaned back into his seat. "I don't know. I'd have to book my flight soon and talk to Dixon and talk to Peyton. I know she's willing to support every decision I have to make, but I have a feeling she wouldn't want me to be gone for a week."

"I know this might not make all the since in the world, but why don't all of you go. And by all of you, I mean Brooke, Peyton, You, the baby, Haley ext. It's a big deal, all of your lives are about to be put on display for the whole world"

"Including yours"

"Including mine, But I think everyone, especially you, would regret not seeing it firsthand"

He gulped down more of his soda and shook his head. "It's easy for everyone else to just get on a plane to go to LA, but we have the baby and she's too young to fly. We'd have to drive down and leave like next Wednesday. It's too much to think about."

Karen shrugged. "Just a suggestion; consider it. Maybe it'll work out." She leaned down and kissed Luke's forehead. "Here, take your daughter" Elle was replaced in his arms. "I'm going to go see what time Andy was planning on leaving later. Him and Lily were going to go get food before there movie."

She left the room glancing at Lily while passing the living room. Luke looked down at his girl, admiring her white blonde hair and blue eyes, hungry, staring back at him. She was beautiful. His heart fluttered as she gave him her new signature smile before reaching up to grasp onto his shirt. Her lips fussed and her body wiggled, which only ever mean one thing. He stood up, holding her with one arm as he opened the fridge with the other. He pulled out a bottle and popped it into the microwave for ten seconds, testing the liquid on his skin before holding it upside down for the baby to suck on. Her perfect lips formed around it and her hands curled tighter around her father's shirt. She He continued to stand, turning to lean up against the sink.

She was such a good baby, she rarely ever cried for him and had a signature attitude for everything. When she needed to be changed, her arms flail in the air and her face gets really red. When hungry, her body would shake and she would admit tiny whines. She only cried when she felt cold, unprotected, hurt or tired. She had become really easy to figure out.

His baby cradled in his arms, taking down her nourishment. He smiled and his smile grew as he heard the front door open.

"Peyton!" A small voice cheered and footsteps were heared rapidly approaching the front door.

"Hey Lil"

"Come watch a movie with me!" She begged. "You can pick"

"I will in a second, just let me go check in with Luke and I'll be right in" Her heels snapped on the tile as her body came into view from the kitchen. "Hey" She smiled, seeing her family in front of her. "How's my girl?"

"Hungry" Luke deadpanned and gladly received her lips as she came to stand in front of him.

"Is that mine?" She asked curiously, pointing towards the bag on the table.

He leaned forward for her lips again and she obliged. "Nosey"

"When can I open it?" She peered down at Elizabeth and then back up to him, her eyes shining.

Luke shook his head. "You could open it now, but then you'd have nothing to open later."

"What's later?" She questioned and then took a seat on the table, her feet resting in a chair.

"We have the house to our selves. Mom's going over to spend some time with Deb and Andy and Lil are going to see a movie"

"Fun, fun"

"The movie or the having the house to ourselves?"

She shrugged. "Both?" He rolled his eyes and took the bottle from Elle, once she had finished drinking. He gently pat her back, releasing the tiny air bubbles from her chest and stomach. "Can I take her?" Luke's eye brows rose as he handed Elle to her mother. "Hi baby" She smiled as her daughter's face imminently brightened. "Oh, by the way, in case you actually wanted to do anything tonight, Brooke said she'd baby sit"

He sat beside her, surprised. "You want to go out?"

"Maybe, why? We haven't really done anything, just the two of us in a over month or so, not that I'm complaining." She said kissing Elle's hands as they were shoved into her face. "But we could go get some ice cream, maybe take a walk? I'm not saying we disappear for the whole night; just an hour or so."

"For your birthday?"

She nodded."For my birthday. And then we can come back and" She leaned down and pretended to eat Elle's fingers. "Kiss our little girl" Her voice sang of key and Elle smiled. "Oh, I love that! My baby's got the most beautiful, toothless smile"

"You can give Brooke a call and tell her we'll drop El off around 5 and won't be out long" He took her cheeks in his hands, lifting her head up to meet his. He pressed his lips against hers and felt her smile.

"You guys are disgusting. Do you ever, _not_ kiss?" Lily said jumping up beside them. "Elle's going to agree with me one day." Luke and Peyton pulled apart, gleaming into each other's eyes. "Peyton will you watch a movie with me now!?"

"Sure" She said, handing Elle back to Luke. "I'll text Brooke to let her know what time we'll be by"

Lily took Peyton's hand and pulled her off to the living room. "I have to show you the card I made you. It's lovely."

Luke laughed at the girls and turned his attention back toward his daughter.

"_Now put her down gently." Lucas lowered Elle down into the bassinet in their bedroom very carefully, like his wife instructed. Her tiny body remained motionless as she continued to sleep. "She's beautiful Luke."_

_He turned his attention towards Peyton who was still staring intently at the baby. "Yes she is" He took a step, his arms working their way around her torso. She hugged back, continuing to look at the baby from over his shoulder. _

"_I'm still huge" She whispered with an ending sigh. _

_He hugged her tighter to his body. "You were pregnant, up until" He looked at his watch."Fourteen hours ago"_

_She smiled into his shoulder, but refused to look away from her daughter. She yawned and pulled away from Lucas. "Sorry" She mumbled. "I'm exhausted" _

"_And you have every right to be. Why don't you go change or whatever; I'll stay here and keep an eye on her." She kissed his lips and glanced at Elle's tiny body once more before heading over toward the closet. Luke took a seat on the edge of the bed and rested one of his hands on the bar of the bassinet. He pulled the large gray sweatshirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Then his shirt followed._

_He was surprised how much his daughter looked like Peyton from the start. The second she's been placed in his arms and he had gotten a good look at her; all he could see was his wife and her dark, uncolored baby eyes. _

"_They'll be blue" Peyton had assured him at first. And lucky for him, she'd been right. _

_The tall blonde came back in the bedroom, a tooth brush shoved into her mouth. "You couldn't finish doing that in the bathroom?" He asked and she simply shook her head. _

_Her legs came to a stop in front of the baby and she reached her left hand out to hold Luke's. She squeezed it briefly before releasing it and retreating back to the bathroom. Luke rolled his eyes and stood following her to the bathroom to brush his own teeth. Peyton was rinsing her mouth with a Dixie cup of water when he came to stand beside her. "You know" She said, after she'd spit into the sink. "I think that's what got me pregnant in the first place." Her finger came in contact with his bare chest and she kissed his cheek, walking past him._

_Luke continued to get ready for bed; changing out of his jeans and into sweat pants and washing his face with warm water and soap. When he'd finally came back into the bedroom, Peyton was passed out, her head asleep against his pillow. He turned off the light and joined her, keeping her head tucked under his chin securely. _

_When he awoke close to an hour later, Peyton was out of his arms. He sat up and found her sitting at the edge of the bed still glancing into the bassinet. "Do you plan on getting sleep ever again?"_

_She laughed at the sound of his voice and turned to bring their eyes together. "Eventually. I had a weird dream and I had to check on her"_

_He got out from under the covers and traced her forehead briefly before backing away. "I'll be right back."_

_Peyton heard the sound of clatter coming from within the living room and she pretended not to be curious. Scrapping on the wooden floor, echoed in the hall and Luke reentered the bedroom pushing the love seat that had once been in front of the TV. He set it up in front of the baby and pulled the comforter off the bed. He sat down and motioned for Peyton to join him, allowing her to rest her head against his chest. They still had a clear view of their daughter and were comfortable enough they could potentialy sleep, god willing. _

"_Thanks Luke" He kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket around her shoulders. _

"_You sure you want to sleep with that on?" He asked referring to the locket he had given her the night before. _

_She shook her head. "It's not coming off" _

_A smiled crossed his face. "I love you" _

"_I love you too" Her heart sung. "And our baby"_

"_It's been an interesting first night home, huh?" _

"_Yea, but it can only get better"_

_--_

"Hey Sam" Brooke yelled from the kitchen. "We got baby duty in ten; you better be ready."

"Alright, alright" She shrieked from her bedroom. "I can't believe she actually gave us permission."

"Who, Peyton? Why is that surprising?"

Her brown head entered the kitchen. "No offence or anything but she is the most anal mother I've ever met, and honestly, I've had quite a few" She admitted a small laugh. "I mean she slept in front of the crib for two weeks.

"Samantha, don't be rude. It's her first kid and I remember how freaked out I was when Angie was here, and she wasn't even mine. And it's not like Peyton's had a lot of experience."

"I was just saying" She protested and reached into the fridge for a can of seltzer. "Besides, I love that little girl. I'd be just as protective of her."

"Good, because it's going to be our turn soon, and I need Peyton to trust us if we're ever going to be able to take her on vacations with us"

"Disney here we come; kids under two and mothers get in free" Sam cheered and high fived Brooke.

"Right you are kid; so tonight has to go smooth as hell, or I'm never letting you take the car again."

Sam sat down at the counter and flipped through a magazine. "Jeez mommy, don't be so bossy."

"Watch yourself" Brooke said leaning over the counter to drink some of Sam's seltzer.

"Heyy, get your own!" Sam stole the can back and held it firmly in her grasp.

Brooke sat down besides her and held her hands together. "You think it's going to go okay? I mean it'll be my first time alone with my best friend's baby. It's gotta go okay right"

"It's a baby Brooke; you've had one before. You've watched Jamie loads of times. I mean, come on. Call Julian and ask him to come home if you're really that freaked."

"You think that'll help?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't see why not"

Brooke nodded and ran a hand through her dark hair. "Call him for me? And ask him to pick up coffees."

The sixteen year old hopped down off the stole, walked back into her bedroom and came back to the kitchen with the phone in her hands, the speaker pressed against her pierced ear.

"Heyy Jules"

"Heyy Sampson, Brooke getting on your nerves; want me to come pick you up? We can go out and get some food to bring home?" Julian asked his soon to be adoptive daughter.

"My nerves are fine, It's Brooke's over here that are shot" The short haired brunette frowned at her from over at the counter.

"Why, what's up?"

Sam huffed, aggravated. "She promised Peyton she would babysit tonight and now she's nervous and wants you to come home "to make everything better"" Her voice cooed.

"Tell her to suck it up" Julian retorted.

Sam laughed and pulled the phone away from her face. "Julian says to suck it up"

Brooke held her hand out for the phone and Sam obliged. "Ass" She spoke with disgust. "I ask for your help and you say suck it up? This engagement is over."

"I was kidding;" He laughed. "I'm on my way home now anyway"

"Wait, pick us up two coffees; you know how we like 'em"

"I do; see you soon"

"Bye" Her voice wavered and she hung up the phone, placing it on the counter. She looked at Sam and winked. "You love me so don't give me those shruggy freaking eyes of yours."

"Brooke?" A voice called out from the front of the house and feet pitter pattered on wood floors. "Hey" Peyton said with a smile, coming into view. "Any particular spot you want me to put her bag?" She held it up for her to see as Luke came in behind her carrying Elizabeth.

"I didn't even here you guys come in; you can just drop her bag on the counter." Peyton walked forward and set it down, motioning for Luke to follow her. "So, we won't be out long; two hours tops. She's already been fed but if she gets fussy, ten seconds in the microwave"

"Test it on my arm, I gotcha" Brooke said walking over to Luke" She caressed the baby's cheeks with her fingertips and turned back to the mother.

"She's a really easy baby to take care of; So I've heard from Karen and Andy, so I'm assuming she'll be no trouble at all, but if you do need us please call; promise I won't be angry."

"Funny" The brunette said with a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm positive I've got this down" Sam let out a small laugh and turned her attention towards her seltzer, trying to muffle her thoughts. Brooke sent her a death glare and then placed a hand on Peyton's shoulder. "Go, have fun; and I promise to give your kid back when you come to pick her up!"

"Okay, okay" Peyton said taking Elle from Lucas. "Everything you're going to need is in the bag, I'm sure you know all of this already."

"Yup, I do." She cooed, playing with the baby's feet. "Where are you guys going anyway?" Peyton handed Elizabeth to Brooke. Her child's life was now in the hands of her best friend; her most trustworthy and loyal friend she'd ever had.

Peyton shrugged and pointed towards Luke. "Ask the man with a plan"

"Yea Broody, where you going?"

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Who wants to know?"

"I do; seeing how if you ruin this girls birthday, I'll never get to babysit again"

Peyton linked arms with her husband. "He won't screw it up. It's not like there's anything to screw up; it was all last minute anyway"

He caressed her hip bone. "Okay, so we'll get out of your hair." He said, trying not to sound forceful as he attempted to pull his wife towards the door. "She'll be easy as hell I promise"

Peyton moved out of Luke's arms and bent down to kiss her baby's forehead. "Bye girly; mama will be back soon" She played with her tiny fringes of hair and moved back to Lucas.

"Bye kid" He said affectionately. "Thanks Brooke; Sam" He nodded towards the girl at the counter who gave him a small wave. "We appreciate it."

They said their goodbyes and the married couple left the way they came, moving to get back in Peyton's car with Luke in the driver's seat. He pulled out of the driveway, half expecting her to start ranting. Instead she sat there with her arms crossed, staring out the glass window and into the darkness. "Let me hear it." He spoke, fully aware of what he was getting himself into.

"Hear what?"

He laughed reaching out to place a hand on her knee. "We are not starting that again. Just lay it on me"

"She didn't even cry." Peyton spoke plainly throwing her hands into the air.

"There it is"

"I mean it was like I could hand her off to any old stranger and it'd be fine…"

"Brooke is hardly a stranger"

"…just fine, so long as she's got hand's in her mouth and someone to feed her what does it matter if her mother disappears for a few hours. Nah no big, she's only been there every day of your bloody life so far…"

"She's a month old, Peyt. I don't think she had any clue what was going on. Plus you've left before"

"…And I just handed her off. I knew this was a bad idea Luke. I thought I could do it and I can't, I just can't. Maybe the truth is I need my kid more than she needs me, which is great, just great. I mean I'm going through withdrawal here. Aren't I supposed to be thrilled that I get the evening off to spend with my husband on my birthday? I would think so, but my…"

"Hor-"

"…don't even say hormones….mind say's otherwise and it's bad. It's real bad what happens when she's in preschool and someone tries to take her and she lets them. I mean she probably wouldn't even throw a fit to let someone know what was happening. It all starts here Luke" She initiated, making sure she still had his attention. "The decisions she make's now set the rest of her future. And I thought I taught her well, but I handed her to Brooke and I walked away and she was fine, just fine. Which is great and everything because it's Brooke, and I want our daughter to trust Brooke. But jeez, I left and she was fine!!"

There was a long silence and she sunk into the leather of the seat. "Are you done?"

"Yes" She huffed, recrossing her arms. "Did I sound silly?"

He squeezed her knee. "Just a little"

"Sorry; you're such a great guy for putting up with me and listening."

"Anytime" She leaned across the seats to kiss his cheek.

When Peyton was back on her side of the car, she looked around, noticing that the road was surrounded by trees. "Where are we going anyway?"

He pointed to the top of the hill with a bright smile. "There"

--

"This isn't so bad" Brooke said, sitting on the love seat next to Sam, rocking the baby carefully.

"Yeah, I mean it's been a whole eight minutes. You're doing great, keep up the good work." Sam deadpanned.

"I don't know why you're still living here, honestly."

"It's because without me, your life'id be boring."

"Oh yes, because your high school drama entertains me endlessly." Elle reached up and rested a hand on Brooke's cheek for support. She drew her attention back down to the little girl. "Hi beautiful, are you happy you're spending the night at your auntie's house? I'm so happy you're here. And so is Sam, because you are so pretty. Look at your pretty eyes and your pretty face"

"Oh please" The teen said dryly.

"Psh girl, don't deny."

"Oh, I ain't. I just don't say it out loud like you do and frankly, I come across as ages more mature than you are. Someone might think, your, the foster daughter. " She pointed with her finger and Julian entered the room bearing coffee.

--

"Luke, you really are a softy" She cuddled into her husband's chest as they lie on the top of her blanket covered car.

"Well there's no way you could celebrate your birthday without visiting the notorious make out spot in Tree Hill"

"You're right; I just wish that I had someone to make out with" She tried to pull away, looking around playfully, as he held her fast and tight, forcing his lips onto hers.

--

A cry broke out shattering the silence that had since become signature.

"Samantha" Brooke yelled, her feet quickly running into the living room, Julian in tow. "What did you do?!"

The baby continued to wail from her small portable bed. "Nothing. I didn't touch her" Brooke lowered her eyes. "Honest, she just started crying."

"Baby's just don't start crying."

Julian laughed. "Actually, I think that's pretty common, but they normally have a reason to…so"

Brooke bent over the floor and lifted the child into her arms. Her screams only became more frantic. "I got it, I got it" She paused. "I don't got it. What do I do?"

Sam shrugged, standing to move next to her. "Before she started crying she got all fussy and whiney. Maybe she's hungry?" She suggested.

"It couldn't hurt" Julian added as he began to rummage through the diaper bag on the counter. He pulled out a bottle filled with white liquid from the cooler section and placed it in the microwave. "How many seconds?"

"Ten" Sam yelled over the baby's now labored cries. She gently ran her fingers over the Elle's head, silently begging her to stop crying.

Julian came back over with the bottle as Brooke sat down. "Did you test it?" She asked franticly. He nodded and she took it in her hands, turning it over and pressing in softly to the baby's lips. Elle didn't take it. She turned her head away from the tip, increasing the volume of her cries only more so.

"She's not hungry?" Sam questioned.

"I don't know" Brooke spat back. "She's obviously upset."

Julian smoothed his thumb over the baby's cheek. "Maybe she needs to be changed?"

Brooke shook her head and let the baby lay secure in her arms. "I checked while you were getting the bottle."

"Well then what's wrong?" Sam asked again.

Brooke let out a deep moan. "I don't know Sam" She kissed the baby's head. "Huh kiddo, what's wrong. How can I make you better?"

"She's not gonna answer you" Julian said with a small laugh.

"I know" She snapped, the loud bawls coming from the small baby now taking g toll on her normally chipper attitude. "I just need to let her know I'm here and then she's fine"

"Maybe she's finally figured out Peyton's gone." Sam retorted.

"Maybe" The older woman sighed.

"Well then shouldn't we call Peyton and she can come deal with this?"

"No. I told Peyton I could handle this. I can handle this. It's only been an hour. She can't cry the whole time. She's gotta stop eventually. Everybody find some toys. Make her laugh"

--

"Are you ready for your present?" Luke asked, pulling the gift bag out from his jacket pocket.

Peyton sat up on the car's hood and pressed her back into Luca's chest. "Yes I am; hand it over" He placed the bag in her hand and she tore into it.

"Careful, there are pictures" Luke instructed.

First she pulled out the two glossy photos and a huge smile came to play on her face. "I remember you taking these pictures. This was Elle's one month birthday!" He nodded as she positioned the photo towards him. Peyton was holding the baby tight against her chest, kissing the top of her blonde head. The second was of just the baby, reaching up at the camera. "These are so going up in my office at work."

"I have the whole roll developed. Those were just my favorite. You can see the rest later." She placed the photos on his thigh and pulled out the brown gift box. "It's all the rage and Brooke picked out the charms so you can't yell at me"

"A charm bracelet; really Luke? I thought you knew me!"

He shook his head and held her closer to him. "Just open it and stop your whining."

"Pandora?" She questioned. "Spiffy."

"Yeah well, yell at Brooke if you don't like it, but my charms are the best." The chain had been centered with the letters T.L.&A. She fingered each one lovingly. The letters were sided by a bikini top and a margarita glass.

"I love it. True love always."

"Yeah, always. You're stuck with me."

She kissed his jaw. "Good, cause if I haven't told you lately. I kind of like you"

--

"God Brooke I can't not take it anymore. She's been screaming for almost two hours. Something is definitely wrong. I think you should call Peyton."

"She's right Brooke, you should call Peyton" Brooke nodded sadly and placed her shared godchild in the arms of her fiancé. She left the room and closed herself in the office, hushing the sounds of the baby's tears, her own coming to life on her pale cheeks. Her slender fingers grasped the phone as she dialed Peyton's cell.

Her answer was immediate. "Brooke?" Her voice wavered anxiously.

"Peyton, I couldn't do it" She choked. "She won't stop crying. You need to come and help her"

"She's crying?" Peyton asked again for confirmation.

A sob escaped the woman's lips. "She hasn't stopped. I'm so sorry Peyton."

"No, no, it's fine Brooke. We're on our way" Brooke hung up the phone and clutched it to her chest.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Luke asked as she quickly hopped of the car, carrying her things with her.

"My baby misses me" Her heart soared as they situated themselves and left the sight of the city behind them.

--

"BROOKE!" A voice yelled frantically. The dark haired woman stood up from the office desk, having composed herself for a good ten minutes, hurriedly running back into the living room. The first thing her mind identified was the silence. Stone cold and lifeless. "Brooke" Sam yelled again, seeing her come into view. "Call the police or hospital, just, NOW!" Sam beat out, her face a frantic mess.

"H-hospital?" She asked, moving in besides them, her fingers finding the numbers on the phone subconsciously. The sight of her godchild lying back down on the ottoman would haunt her for years to come. A sight so young and so confusing she couldn't help but burst into tears. "W-wha?" She forced herself not to reach out, while Julian tested the infants pulse with his fingers.

"Nine one one, state your emergency."

"M-my god child, she's unconscious and I think in pain. Please send someone quick. I need help."

"Yes Ms. Now I need you to tell me how old your god child is."

"She's so small" Brooke sobbed. "A little over a month"

"And the parents?"

"The parents?" She questioned, heartbroken.

Sam took the phone from her, loving the distraction. "The parent's are unaware of the situation."

"Notify them and instruct them to go to the hospital, but stay on the line with me." Sam clapped, barely gaining Brooke's attention.

"Cell phone" She yelled harsher than intended.

Brooke pulled it from her pocket and tossed it to Sam who searched for Peyton's cell number.

"Brooke?" Peyton once again questioned.

"Peyton" Sam spoke, fearing the task ahead.

"Sam?" Peyton's voice, worried and confused, trailed off.

"Peyton, put Lucas on the phone."

"Why, why do you need Luke?"

"Put Luke on the phone, please."

Peyton handed the phone to Luke who looked at her pale face with worry. "Sam? We're almost there, is everything okay?"

"No" Her heart sank. "Don't come here. I need you to meet us at the hospital"

"The hospital?" He couldn't help but repeat and he felt Peyton's hand tightly grasp his leg.

**I don't know what you guys were thinking. But I hate to tell you, I have no particular devotion to baby Elle… I guess you'll have to review to see what I have up my sleeve. **

**Have Peyton and Lucas really lost all that much?**

**Can they handle losing their child?**

**It happens daily. **

**I think they're strong enough, but do you?**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT!?**

**I WANT: REVIEWS!!! **

THE NEXT CHAPTER: Will obviously will take place at the hospital. & We'll find out Elle Bellys fate. ;)


	8. Abducted

_**Title:**__** Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms**_

_**Summary:**__** A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own One Tree Hill.**_

_**Author:**__** Maygen Lauren **_

**Chapter Eight:**** Abducted **

**=) I AM LOVING: Reddevil6394, marybethothfan, leah (), ReeseHolden (Damn you had a lot to say, and I absolutely love you for it!), Lostand1TreeHillfan, Annie's OTH love, taylor (),cayt326, mthorne13, luvinoth1, bonnetta (),Tweetiebird86, Juzzy88, jamyj30 & aracely6**

**Inspiration- Annie Use Your Telescope- Jack's Mannequin**

When you don't know what's going on, you assume the worst. Your thoughts are plagued by darkness and time moves slowly. At arriving at the hospital, each breathe took a minute and each step took a day. There was no touching, no talking, just reality. Hearts racing and emotionless faces, it was what it was.

One hand splayed on the counter of the nurse's station, Lucas gripped Peyton's hand tightly at his side. "Excuse me, ma'am"

"LUCAS!" A voice shouted out from behind him in the waiting room and Brooke Davis eloped them from behind. "It's Elle, she was crying and I thought she was just fussy, but she was unconscious so the doctors took her right in for an evaluation. They can't tell me anything because we're not related"

"It's fine" Luke half shouted and held Peyton's hand harder as they turned back to the desk where a woman was now standing. "My daughter Elizabeth Anna Scott was brought in"

"Where is she?" Peyton yelped. "Can we see her?"

The nurse held up a friendly hand. "Hold on one moment" She lifted a phone off the desk and was silent a moment. "Dr. Daniels, yes, her parents have just arrived. Alright, I'll have them wait." She hung up the phone and gave them an apologetic smile. "Dr. Daniel's will be with you in a moment, please take a seat."

Luke and Peyton nodded solemnly and quietly followed Brooke over to the waiting area. Julian and Sam sat next to each other, grasping each other's hands for comfort. Sam's face was tear stained and Julian looked very out of sorts.

The belittled couple sat beside them, silently, knowing that there were no words. Peyton curled in against his chest, burying her face in his arm. His arms wrapped securely around her waist as they both closed their eyes letting each other's familiar scents sooth their bodies to an extent.

"Oh god" The woman whispered shaking her head furiously. His hand roamed over her back to calm her shakes and sobs, doing nothing to prevent his own. "I can't" She mumbled. "Luke" Her voice dragged out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott" A woman shouted and the duo looked up. She approached them with a remorseful sigh and a half smile. Luke forced his legs to stand, while Peyton remained in the chair besides him, transfixing his hand, and staring intently at doctor, wait for her daughter's fate. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kelsey Daniels. I work in the infant and children's unit in the ER and I took your daughter in when she arrived at the hospital."

"What's happened to her?" Peyton breathed heavily against her words and the doctor gave her a small nod.

"Well first things first, at the moment she is in an unconsensual emergency surgery as we speak regarding terms of her condition."

"What condition?" Lucas questioned. "We were never told she had a condition"

"What's surgery?" Their hand's shifted together for comfort.

"When Elizabeth was brought in we looked straight to her heart. Her pulse was faint and her heart beat was labored." The doctor explained. "When we took an X-ray we found that there was a small hole in the aorta which had caused some internal bleeding; very painful for an infant."

"A hole in her heart?" Luke asked. "Why didn't we know this before?"

"Let me explain first by saying this isn't uncommon in children who were in a particularly rough pregnancy and developing period. And second as you're probably aware a baby relies more on their sense of smell than anything, during their first few weeks outside of the womb and an unfamiliar smell causes an infant extreme stress. And stress in the brain causes the heart to pump blood faster and irregularly. So the size of the small hole increased by a fourth of a millimeter when she was surrounded by an unfamiliar smell. This allowed blood to freely pass through the hole and into her chest, slowly and undamaging at first, but once enough had passed through is when she must have started to cry because there was enormous pressure building up in her chest. So far we have stabilized her heart, which is an easy procedure and has been performed on many infants, and now the doctors are in the process of cleaning her major systems and fixing the damage done by the internal bleeding."

"What can we expect from all this?"

"Well I am positive that this procedure with run smoothly,"

"But…" Lucas could sense in coming.

"But there is an underlying factor that we hadn't considered."

"That being?"

She took a deep breath and took a look at her charts. "We're you aware that there was a heart disease in your family?"

"HCM, why? I have it."

"Well we are testing her for it as we speak. If the condition is found, at this stage of her life, there is a chance that she won't be able to take the medication required for protecting her heart after the operation. You see the medication is a powder that coats her blood and strengths her heart, but in the process, it also speeds up your heart rate rapidly which could be fatal if your daughter has HCM. And without the medication your daughter could suffer from infections which could also result in death."

"Oh God" Peyton repeated and let her head fall into her lap. The pain in the pit of her stomach attempted to force the food in her stomach upward, but she held it down.

"You can wait in her receiving room and we'll bring her to you when we have the results. Room 180, down the hall on your right"

She walked away leaving the couple dumbfound. Luke pulled Peyton up into his arms and held her tight. She pressed her head into his neck and whispered to herself. "Come on" He kissed her head. "Let's go." He tried to move her towards the hallway.

"No Luke" She forcefully pulled away from him. "I can't wait; it's ridiculous. I thought this was over, that everyone I've ever loved gets taken from me thing. They can't take my daughter from me, they can't. It's not fair!" His heart broke in anger and frustration. "She's my daughter and she can't fucking die. I can't take this"

Luke aggressively grabbed her arms and shook her convincingly. "Stop it" He yelled, more aggressive than intended. She blinked at him in surprise, fresh tears spring to life in on her cheeks. He pulled her back to him again letting her cry. "Your negativity doesn't help her. You've got to believe she's going to be okay" He took her waist and pulled her down the hall. Brooke, Julian and Samantha stayed behind in the waiting room.

Once alone Lucas collapsed into a chair in the small white room pulling Peyton on top of him. He held her close burying his face into her hair, finding minimal comfort in the passion fruit smell of her curls. She stared back at him as he pushed away from their hug. Tears fell freely from her eyes and he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I yelled"

Her heart broke. In all their time being together he had never, not once lashed out at her. "I know, its fine" She meant it, although the words spoken came out dryly.

"Peyton" He whispered. "I don't know what to say to make everything better. I don't have that power and I know it's not fair; baby I do. You have lost more than I ever have and the relationships you've had with those people make the loses even harder."

"She's my daughter Luke"

"I know babe, she's mine too" He tightened the hold on her waist and briefly kissed her cheek. "Do you remember when we brought Elle home from the hospital and even though you were exhausted you stayed up and watched her all night."

"And all morning and all afternoon and the following evening too" She drawled out slowly, allowing deep breaths between her words.

"And do you remember her beautiful smile"

Peyton let out a loud sob a pressed her face into Lucas' shoulder. "Yes, but she's not dead yet."

"And she's not going to die Peyton. I want you to think of those things that you love about her and how you can't wait to see them again." He pinched her chin and angled his lips toward hers. She gently and cautiously placed a kiss against her lips and rested his forehead against hers. She placed her hands against his chest to steady herself as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"She's going to be okay" Peyton repeated. He simply nodded and kissed her forehead. "So now we wait"

And so they did.

Back in the waiting room, Brooke, Julian and Sam gripped hands tightly, all sitting in a line.

"She thinks it's my fault." The brunette moaned. Julian turned towards her rubbing his thumb against her smooth hand.

"Are you serious? She hasn't had time to think of anything besides the well being of her child. And it's not like she could possibly blame you. The doctor said she's had the hole in her heart since birth."

"Yes but the doctor also said it was the unfamiliarity of our smell that made her stressed. God Julian, what if she dies. Peyton can't survive through that. I was with her when her mom died and she was a mess. And when Ellie died, that was almost too much. If she loses her daughter I don't know if anyone, even Luke, will ever be able to bring her back."

He brought her into his arms. "You too Brooke, have to have some faith. Without it we aren't doing Elle any good."

"But I was a wreak when Angie was being operated on and she wasn't even mine!"

"It's not about you" Sam whispered under her breath. "Just please stop talking and let me think in peace."

"Samantha" Brooke breathed.

"Yeah Sampson"

"I'm serious! There is a very small infant lying on an operating table and I can't stand your negativity. Just stop." She stood up and moved to the other side of the waiting room, pulling her legs against her chest.

Julian shook his head and pulled Brooke against him as she cried harder. Wishing for a distraction, the light bulb went off in his head. "Brooke, did anyone call Karen?"

--

"What time is it?" Peyton lifted her head off Luke's chest to look him in the eyes.

He moved his hand from her hip to pull out his cell phone. "Five till eight"

She snuggled closer to him begging the tears not to fall. The door creaked open and both of their hearts sunk to the pit of their stomachs. They stood as their daughter was wheeled in behind Dr. Daniels by a younger nurse.

Elle was in a protective clear casing, much like an incubator. There were two bandages, one on each upper part of her arms and her eyes were shut. Peyton reached forward and placed her hand on the glass and then brought it back up to place lightly on her lips.

Luke looked up to meet the doctor's eyes and she simply nodded. "She has HCM"

"What!?" Peyton gasped as she turned to Luke. "You said it would be okay if I thought it was going to be okay. You lied!" She sobbed and hit his chest with minimal force. Luke was still too caught up in own surprise to respond.

"But we are going to try something a little different." The doctor continued. "We are going to start Elle on a very small dosage of the medication and if her body accepts it and her heart stays stable then there is no reason that we can't give her the required amount over time and everything will be fine."

"And if her body works against the medication?" He asked.

"…Then we'll know within the first few seconds and with your permission" She took a breath. "We'll put her down before any real damage can be done."

Peyton fell instantly into the chair sobbing in absolute defeat. She couldn't even look at her child, being kept alive by a machine, in a bubble. "This is all you can do?" Luke asked, his own tears brimming to the surface.

Dr. Daniels nodded. "It's this or risk painful and fatal infections that are absolutely unavoidable. I promise you Mr. Scott we've looked at every possible aspect."

"So once you give her the medication, you'll know if her body will refute it or accept it…"

"…with in the first few seconds."

He nodded and looked down at his wife. He placed a hand on the back of her head as her eyes remained fixed on the floor. He bent down besides her and angled his lips towards her ear. "Peyton, we have to do this."

"I know" She choked back lifting her head, tears still pouring down her face.

"I love you"

She nodded. "Love you too" He took her hand and stood up, pulling her next to him.

"Okay" Luke squeezed Peyton's hand. "When do we do this?"

"Right away, we can risk her internal wound exposure to the air for long." She turned towards the nurse who had rolled in the baby. "Go get the LsDm. And HCM retirement liquid form." As the nurse left she approached the couple. "I'm going to give Elizabeth the smallest amount of the same medication you are prescribed for HCM before the infection meds. This will ultimately attempt to keep her heart rate slow and steady. This'll also up your daughter's chance of survival." She leaned over the crate and lifted the plastic from over her, exposing her to the hospital air.

"Can I touch her?" Peyton asked for permission and Doctor Daniels nodded. The mother reached forward and gently held the baby's hand. "Hey Elle Belly" She whispered her voice hoarse. Luke's heart sunk in despair. "You can do this. You are so strong and you've lived for so much. And I love you and I want to see you grow big and strong, so you're going to pull through this, okay?" The nurse returned with a tray in her hand and she came to stand next to her.

Dr. Daniels took the first needle and cleaned it with a disinfectant wipe as the nurse swobbed the skin of Elle's arm. "This is the HCM medication and poses no threat at all." She broke through the skin of Elle's arm and Luke and Peyton cringed as the liquid was injected into her arm.

Elle remained motionless, in taking air from the tubes leading up to her nose.

The woman grabbed the second needle off the tray and nodded to Peyton and Lucas. "We are going to do this quick."

The breath in Lucas' throat caught somewhere near his wind pipe. "We'll know right away?"

Dr. Daniels nodded once again. "Yes, and worst case scenario, I can promise she won't suffer."

Peyton was completely overwhelmed. She kept her hold on Elizabeth's hand as Luke's hand reached for his child's leg. "Are we ready?" She asked holding the needle up to the child's arm.

"You can do this Elle" Peyton sobbed and she distantly felt Luke's free hand grab hers.

"Yes" Luke responded and the second needle broke the skin of their daughter arm. The liquid passed through the needle and entered Elle's blood stream.

They waited as the needle was removed from her tiny arm.

The couple held their breaths as they waited.

For what seems like days, they waited, but for what. When nothing happed Luke looked up to the doctor in shock. "What?" He asked.

The doctor continued to wait, glancing at her watch, timing the duration of the medication in Elle's body as well as checking her pulse, not willing to allow it to get to high.

A smiled brightened over the woman's face. "She took it."

"She took it" Luke repeated as his tears spilt over.

"She's going to be fine" The doctor encouraged. "We can give her the rest of the medicine over time, but she's going to be fine"

Peyton through herself at Luke, crying loudly. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands embraced the back of her head. "I thought we were going to lose her" She whispered in a hushed tone.

He nodded against her cheek. "But she's going to be okay baby"

A loud moan passed by her lips as her final realization hit. "Thank god" Her legs fell back down to the ground, but she continued to cling to him.

"When will she wake up?" Luke looked at the doctor from over his wife's shoulder.

Entering reality, Peyton turned around and got knee level next to her daughter, reaching a hand out to hold her fragile hand.

Dr. Daniels looked at her charts. "She was given a low dosage of sedatives, so she should come around in about a half a hour to an hour. When she does wake, please alert a nurse to they can come get me, but Elle did well, I'm very proud of her strength."

"Us too" Luke said resting his hand on Peyton's shoulder.

"Well, I can promise from here on out everything will go smoothly. We'll give you some time to yourselves, but if you need anything, flag down a nurse in the hall or press the emergency button on the wall. "

"Thank you so much for helping our daughter" Luke said shaking the woman's hand.

She smiled. "No problem, I'm happy everything worked out." She and the nurse left the room shutting the door behind them.

Lucas looked down at his family, in ruins only minutes before. Peyton glanced up at him, the biggest smile possible covering her face as more tears fell from her eyes. "Come here" Luke said holding his arms out. Peyton quickly jumped back into them, gently removing her hand from her daughter's unconscious grasp.

"That was close, too close."

He pulled back to kiss her lips and look into her glistening eyes. "I love you"

She smiled and pressed her lips to his once more. "I love you too, but like I said, this is closer than I ever wanted to come to losing my child."

"I know babe" He simply held her while they looked over their child.

"Someone should tell Brooke everything's okay now" Peyton reeled back, leaving her hands warm on Luke's back. "I'd do it, but I don't want to leave"

"Go, be quick, I promise I'll call you if she wakes up while you run down the hall, though I doubt it."

Peyton shrugged and bit her lip. "You'll call?"

He rolled his eyes. "Go, I'll stay right here, the whole time, I promise" He nudged her away from him and nodded towards the door.

Her knees fell to the floor by her daughter's side. Her face was eye level with her baby's body and she leaned forward to kiss Elle's arm. Peyton got back on her feet and slowly walked to the exit, checking over her shoulder before shutting the door behind her. She had a clear view down the hall and into the waiting room. Brooke, whose eyes had been fixated on their door since they'd walked away, stood up seeing Peyton walking towards her. The blonde could see tears pouring down her best friends cheeks, which brought tears back to her own eyes.

"No" Brooke shouted. "She's okay, she has to be okay" More tear drops fell off her pale face.

Peyton came to a stop in front of her, taking her in her slender arms. "Sweetie, she's fine. She took the medicine, everything's going to be okay" She said more to herself than to Brooke.

"Peyt, I am so sorry!" She cried.

A frown spread across her face. "Why are you sorry? Brooke you didn't do anything."

"She was at my house, I feel responsible somehow."

"Brooke, Honey, listen to me" She placed her hands on her friends shoulders to steady herself. "I don't blame you, at all. I never did. She had a hole in her heart, not even I could have prevented that."

"Peyton!" A man's voice yelled out. Startled, Peyton thought it might have been Lucas, yelling from down the hall, but two large arms came to wrap their way around her from behind as she turned.

"Who, wha-, Dad?" She asked turning around, seeing his red and obviously confused face. "You're here? You're here!" She cheered and threw her arms around him tighter.

"Peyton, how is she?" Karen came into view, followed by Andy who had Lily on his hip.

"I called them" Brooke explained. "But I didn't know Larry Sawyer was coming!" She wrapped her arms around both father and daughter.

"I was going to surprise you" He said, turning towards Peyton, as they all pulled apart. "But I got there and I guess Karen had just gotten off the phone with Brooke, because she was in a panic and told me we had to get here asap because the baby was admitted to the hospital" His daughter's red eyes brought an aching pain back to his chest.

Peyton ran a hand through her long and leisurely blonde hair. "It was bad." A hand crossed Karen's mouth. "She had a small hole in her heart, which I guess is common in infants who were under a lot of stress during the developmental stages and everything would have gone perfectly had it been detected earlier. Also the doctor ran tests and discovered that she has HCM and this posed even more of a threat." Tears spilled over once again as she leaned into Brooke's hold on her arm. "The doctor said it came down to the medication. If her body took it and didn't increase her heart rate, than she lived, but from what they made it seem, it wasn't likely. But she took it and she was so strong."

"HCM?" Karen asked. "Oh sweetie" She stepped forward to place a gentle hand on her daughter in law's cheek. "She's okay now?"

"She's fine" More tears fell and she was comforted by her father's large hands embracing her long arms. "We're waiting for the sedatives to wear off so she can wake up"

"You should go back to her" Brooke encouraged taking Julian's silent hand.

"I would like to let you all come in and see her, but she's not conscious and I don't know how long it'll be."

"I'll take Lily home so she can sleep" Andy spoke softly to Karen, slightly lifting the half asleep child.

"That's a good idea" Her lips grassed his cheek and she gave him a half smile while squeezing his arm. "I'll hang here for a bit and be there soon"

"Brooke, you guys can head home if you like. I hate having you sit here; it's not fair to have you wait"

"I wanna stay until she wakes up, even if we can't see her" Sam said sitting up straight in her seat by Julian's standing figure.

"Yeah Momma Scott, we'll stay here. You go back and be with your baby" She nodded her head towards the hall.

Peyton took her father's hand and pulled him gently. "You haven't seen her yet; not in person that is. She's covered in wire's and tubes, but still beautiful"

"Let me meet my granddaughter" Larry said following his tall blonde down the hall.

She smiled as they reentered the room, Lucas chatting away franticly on his cell phone and Elizabeth still passed out on her infant sized medical bed. Luke's back was turned as they walked in, both coming to a stop in front of the baby.

"She looks just like her mother" Larry whispered. "Very beautiful"

"Thanks Dad, I'm glad you finally got to meet her, even if it isn't under the best circumstances."

"No, no" Luke spoke into his phone. "Hales, I promise there's no need to come down here anymore. The worst is behind us and she's going to be fine, but thank you for your concern. Yes, I'll tell her; bye Hales." Luke's smile grew when he looked up to see his father in law fawning over his new grandchild. "Mr. Sawyer"

"Lucas, my new favorite son in law." He stood to shake the man's hand. "I wish this was under better conditions, but thanks for having me out here to visit"

"You planned this?" Peyton asked her husband, hands on her hips.

"It was supposed to be a surprise"

"Well" She rotated her head towards Larry. "I'm surprised" Her father gave her shoulders a tight squeeze as he gently felt the baby's soft arm with his other hand.

"Haley says happy birthday… by the way and that she's here if you need anything"

Peyton couldn't help but let out a small hysterical laugh. "I completely forgot it was my birthday. It turned into a pretty shity night if you ask me"

Luke sighed. "I'm so sorry Peyt"

"Luke" She said stepping towards him with her hands out stretched. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. You and Brooke playing nose goes" She shook her blonde head, hair swinging behind her.

"I should have looked into HCM more, if I'd known that I had a better chance of passing it alone, I would have…"

"Well as fun as this is" Larry spoke up, hand's in his pockets. "I'm going to hang around in the waiting room with Karen. Let me know when she wakes up so I can really get to know my granddaughter."

Peyton gave him a quick nod. "Will do;"

His feet wore into the floor as he left, shutting the door behind him. Peyton turned her attention back to her husband and held his hands tightly in her own. "You would have what Luke? You can't tell me you would have prevented it, because I would not believe you. This whole thing has been a surprise; the pregnancy, this day, her HCM. And even if we had planned this out step by step and you knew that she could somehow contract your same condition, you would not have stopped us from conceiving. I would not have let you. Baby listen, you've had HCM since birth too, and with all the right precautions, she'll be fine. I have faith in that."

He nodded and embraced her in his strong arms. "I love you"

"Good, because I'm still scared as hell and I'm just putting on a brave face and it's not working" His scratchy laugh echoed in her ear and he held her tighter.

"I'm scared too; all I keep thinking is how can we live without her. Now that we have her I can't imagine a world where she's not in it and when the doctor said "this is fatal and that is fatal" I almost lost it" She pressed her mouth into his shoulder to prevent from crying out again. "She's okay now."

A fussy whine followed by a quite cry abrupt from the tiny baby lying in the crate. Peyton pulled from Lucas' arms quickly and moved to her daughter's side. "Luke, the button" She said whipping her eyes before reaching out to place a hand on the baby's stomach. He pressed it and then followed Peyton's suit and cradled Elle's cheek with his finger tips. "She's hungry" His wife laughed after she had identified the baby's cries. "After all this, she's hungry"

"That's my baby" He whispered and then wrapped his free arm around Peyton's shoulders.

**Have you no faith in me? You all thought I was gonna kill Elle. COME ON! Elle, a baby, Peyton and Lucas' baby. You're all insane. Do I get a thank you?**

**The next chapter is a quick jump ahead. We visit Haley in her third month of pregnancy and baby Elle's growing up fast =( **

**+Peyton gets a phone call… **

**Review if you wanna see the next chapter soon =)**


	9. At Times We Are

_**Title:**__** Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms**_

_**Summary:**__** A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own One Tree Hill.**_

_**Author:**__** Maygen Lauren **_

**Chapter Nine:**** At Times We Are**

**My loves this time around are: **Annie's OTH love, ReeseHolden (new best friend #1 I love your long reviews. They make my day every time), Reddevil6394 , leyton4ever35, aracely6, A Amanda A, Juzzy88, taylor, LadyB25, HJS-NS-23, jamyj30& SocietyGirl (You're awesome)

_What was that? _Nathan Scott wondered unconsciously. His head pressed further into a feather pillow, his wife's, if the smell hadn't mistaken him. Something hard hit the floor and he sat up quickly and stood next to the bed, struggling to move over to closet. Piles' of shoes had been made in the door way making it hard for him to maneuver.

"Haley, what are you doing in the closet?" He asked with a yawn and moved to sit next to his wife who was busy digging through a pile of clothes.

"Unlike you, I have to be at work in twenty minutes and I have nothing to wear again."

"Where's all the maternity clothes you had from when you were pregnant with Jamie?" She laughed and punched him hard in the arm. "Uh…ow!"

"I had Jamie when I was in High School and now I'm teaching High School. Get the picture? Like hell if I'd keep all those clothes."

He shook his head. "Go and see if Peyton has any maternity clothes you can borrow" She hit him again even harder. "Seriously Haley I'm going to bite off your hands if you hit me again. I thought I was being helpful."

"Helpful, my ass, did you see what Peyton lived in when she was pregnant? Lucas sweatpants and a band t-shirt, but if that's what you think I should wear when I stand in front of a bunch of horny undiagnosed high school boys, that's fine with me." She tried to stand up but Nathan snatched her hand and pulled her down into his lap.

"Let me see" He lifted the hem of her shirt to expose her stomach. "Are you serious Haley? You are barely showing! Are you sure you're even three months pregnant?"

She slapped his chest. He lifted his hand to his mouth and bit her finger. "Ow!" She yelped and held her hand against her chest.

"I said stop hitting me!" He laughed and captured her lips. "Now stand up, I guarantee we can find something that fits you, just for today" He pushed her onto her feet and began to rummage through the clothes on her side of the closet. He held up the waist band of a long brown skirt and then through it her way. "That should fit, now cool your jets and stop the water works."

She laughed. "You're such an idiot" She picked out a shirt to go with the skirt and left the closet but not before he lightly smacked her behind.

"That's for hitting me." She flashed a smile over her shoulder and entered the bathroom.

--

Same time at the senior Scott brother's house hold, Peyton had just entered the nursery answering the calls of her daughter's cries. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as her daughter's blue eyes met her green ones.

"L-lucas" She found her voice. "LUCAS" She yelled louder this time. She kneeled down in front of the crib as a smile worked its way ear to ear.

"What?" He entered the nursery, hair sticking out in every direction, and ran a hand over his face. He looked down at his wife and child and soon their smiles matched. "Look at that"

"All that crying so she can say "Mommy, look I can roll over on my tummy"" Peyton stood up and leaned over the bars to lift Elizabeth into her arms, carefully resting her amongst her hip.

"She's holding her head up too" Elle's head bobbled around on her neck, trying to steadily hold it up, but failed, and leaned it against her mother's chest. "I guess they weren't wrong when they said things happen overnight."

"My baby girl's all grown up" Peyton sighed and kissed her blonde head.

"Not just yet." Luke pointed out. "She's still needs to be fed, so feed her and then get to work so I can have her all to myself."

Peyton lowered her eyes. "Ass" She pushed past him in the doorway, taking just a moment to look over his naked torso. She reentered their bedroom and laid Elle back on the bed while she lowered her shirt. "You think you'd be used to this by now" She said, eyeing Lucas, who was leaning against the doorframe, staring back at her.

"No, thank god. I missed a whole week of this, never again." She positioned Elle, who was more than anxious, to her chest.

"Must you still bring that up? It was forever ago Luke" He came and sat next to her on the bed. "Seriously, Elle Belly's gonna be four months old this Saturday. If you left now you'd miss more than you did when you went to the premier."

Luke brushed Peyton's face with his thumb.

_The past week had been hell. Peyton lay in the darkness of her and Lucas' bedroom. Elizabeth was cradled in the crib at the end of the bed, tired out from spending the day at her aunt and uncles. She doubted that Elle even realized that Lucas had been gone a whole week. At one point Luke called to let his daughter hear him talk over the phone, just to make sure she still knew his voice. The separation had definitely been harder on him then the two girls. They had each other, while Luke was left with Julian and Brooke in Los Angeles, "partying it up like big celebrities", Peyton encourage beforehand. _

_Peyton turned her head to glance at the clock it was a quarter to two in the morning. Her beautiful daughter decided to wake her up close to an hour ago with demands to be fed and changed. She settled back into the mattress, comforted by the reminder that Lucas would be home tomorrow night. Her heart swelled knowing that he was probably more excited to come home to see their daughter then her, and oddly enough, she was more than okay with that. Her eyes shut, and she drifted to sleep. _

_What time is it? Peyton asked herself, sitting up in bed. It was still dark out; the clock on the night stand read 5:47. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms. Her body told her to sleep, but her mind was confused. Where was the early morning "Feed me again" cry? Curiosity breached her thoughts and she crawled down the bed and peered into the crib. _

_It was empty. _

_She didn't have time to jump to conclusions. Instead, she jumped to the floor and darted for the light. She flicked the switched and looked around. Had she fallen asleep with Elle in her arms? No, the room was empty. Her heart raced and she opened the bedroom door and walked out into the dark hall. Did I put her in the crib last night? Why would I do that? I don't know, just go find your damn kid? Holy shit, what if she was kidnapped. She wasn't kidnapped you idiot, you would have heard someone break into the house. Would I have? _

_She pulled back the nursery door and her thoughts ceased. "Are you serious?" She whispered. _

_Luke lifted his head and their eyes met. He had Elizabeth cradled in his arms and a bottle to her lips. "Hey, mommy" Luke laughed as her arms crossed and she slumped against the door frame. _

"_Are you aware that I just had the biggest freak out of my life since her accident?" Peyton walked forward and stood over him, placing a hand on Elle's hair as she quietly drank her milk. "I hate you so much right now"_

"_Missed you too honey, how was your flight? And the movie premier went great, that's good to hear. Elle did something really funny while you were away. But I mostly just missed you." She sat down in on his knees and positioned her head toward him. _

"_Sorry I'm still trying to cope with the fact that I slept through my daughter's abduction." _

"_Did you wear mommy out?" Luke asked his daughter. She simply blinked up at him as if to say. "Of course I did. That's my job in'nit" _

"_No, she was good. She's been turning her head a lot lately, trying to see everything that's around her."_

"_What did the doctor say at her follow up appointment yesterday?" _

_Peyton shrugged. "She looks good and healthy, same old same old. We should invest in some sort of aerial play thing. You know those mats that you lay the baby on and then watch them kick the dangling shapes? Yeah, it helps with growth in gross motor skills. Haley said she'd bring something over later so long as she can have it back later for the new baby." _

"_Anything else?" _

_She lost his eyes to look down at the baby shyly. "Nope"_

_He laughed quietly and shook his head. "Are you sure because I talked to Haley before getting on my plane, by the way I never got a thank you for my surprise trip home." She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, she said that you had a hysterical break down at her house after the appointment." _

"_Come on, hysterical break down, are you serious?" He raised his eyebrows. "I was upset; I cried for like two minutes."_

"_You cried?" He asked. "I thought the over hormonal new mother stage was long gone."_

"_Jerk" The baby turned her head from the bottle and begged to be lifted into her father's arms. He obliged and gently rubbed circles into her back. Peyton placed a baby dribble pad carefully under her daughter's head. "The doctor said that we should move her into the nursery" _

"_Oh" _

_She stood up from the chair and walked over to the changing table. "The longer she stays in our room, the more she'll cry at night after she's been switched." He stood up from the chair and handed Peyton the half empty bottle. He returned Elle back to her infant cradle position as he followed his wife out to the kitchen where she placed the bottle in the sink. "You tired?" She turned and rested her back up against the counter. _

"_Yeah, let me go put her down and I'll meet you in bed." His feet were quick as the retreated back into the nursery. Her mouth dropped open in shock and her heart fell somewhere in her stomach. He poked his head back into the kitchen, Elle still in his arms. "Let's go Mommy" He left the nursery and crossed the hall into their bedroom. She picked up her pride and followed him. _

"_I really hate you today, you know that?" When she entered the bedroom Luke was placing the baby, back down, into the bassinet at the foot of their bed. "You suck" She hopped back onto the bed, pulling the covers over her body. He stared down at Elizabeth for a moment before walking to the wall to turn the light off. He stripped to his boxers and then joined her. She had her back to him when he turned to prop his head up with his hand._

"_You still angry?" She didn't respond. He quickly reached out and snagged her hips, yanking her towards him. He rolled on top of her, a knee on each side of her waist. His hand plastered besides each of her shoulders. Her eyes, wide, seared into his heart and he leaned down to capture her lips. Her hands, shook as her fingers worked their way into his blonde hair. He dropped his weight to lie between her legs. He pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. _

"_We missed you" She arched her mouth to meet his once again, using her hands to pull his head down. _

_He pushed against her hands with the back of his head, not allowing their lips to touch. "I missed you guys too. I don't think you have any idea how much."_

"_I have an idea; but not to bruise your ego, I don't think Elle Belly even noticed." _

_He laughed into her hair, flattening her body under his. "Is that your new nickname for her? I've heard you use it once before."_

"_It rhymed; I'll stop if you don't like it" _

"_Hey, she's your kid too. I can come up with my own crazy nickname later."_

_He then lowered his head to hers. _

"_Wait, wait, how was the premier?" She had pulled away from his lips and placed her hands against his chest. "How did the world like Peyton Sawyer?" _

"_Sadly, they loved her. I'm afraid a little too much. The group of prescreening teenage boys behind me wanted to know if the real one was just as hot; I hope you don't mind, but I said no"_

"_What?!" Her eyes enlarged and glazed over as he grinded his hips into hers. _

"_Yeah, that was my first selfish Hollywood moment. I'm sorry, but I'm keeping you all to myself."_

"_You don't want to share?" Luke hungrily devoured her lips and pulled the sheets over his head. _

"_Missed you." _

_--_

A school bell rang and students ran from the surrounding classrooms, in thrill that the first day of school was over and they could return to the deep ends of their swimming pools or there bean bag chairs placed center in front of the television. No one paid particular attention to the tall man awkwardly maneuvering his way down the hall. Lucas held Elle securely in her car seat, stepping out of the way of running teens, swinging lanyards. He entered a classroom on the far left corner and shut the door quickly behind him.

"Hey man" Haley's ever cheery voice rang out from her seat at the desk in the front of the class. "Come to visit your favorite aunt?" She stood up and reached out to take the baby from the car seat.

"I was bored. Four more weeks until the Raven's tryouts and I'm assuming it's just going to be me and Skill's this time around, while Nathan's touring with the chiefs." Haley nodded and cradled the baby in her arms. "And all I do all day, while Peyton's at work, is write. I've got enough material for two new books"

"But…" She could sense it coming. "You don't want to send it to Lindsay because you feel bad about how far you've come."

"Yea I mean I get her weekly updates asking how far are you along in the next book? And I keep saying, I've got another chapter, I'll be done soon, but the truth is I've been done with my third novel for over a month."

"Just send it to her." Haley encouraged. "Who cares if it's about the unfathomable love for family and how you've never been happier; who cares what she thinks about it"

"I don't want to rub it in her face"

Haley laughed as Elle swung her head at her. "You know what they call this?" She asked as the baby's head wobbled around on her neck, trying to keep it up straight. Lucas shook his head taking a step forward to rest his hand on her tiny back. "The baby bobble head stage. You've got to watch out because she'll try and get closer to your face and end up head butting you"

"Peyton got bashed in the face this morning with the back of her head and she was so worried about Elle's soft spot she didn't even realize she cut into her lip with her teeth."

"Not to freak you guys out but as soon as Jamie learned to hold his head up is right around where he became Mr. Adventurous. If you remember we'd lie him on the living room floor and he'd just go. He'd roll and try to crawl… yeah, good luck"

"Woahh, don't let Peyton hear that. She'd freak out if she found out her kid was ready to crawl. All I'm concerned about is that hair, or lack of it."

'Jamie's hair didn't actually start to grow until after his first birthday." She said fingering the baby's tiny curls. "But I'm sure you're very excited to see that long curly hair. Just like a certain wife of yours?" He kicked at an invisible rock on the floor and crossed his arms. "Ut oh Sam's got her baby sensor going." Haley announced as the long haired brunette poked her head in the door, a smile spreading across her generally pale cheeks.

"Hey Sam, how goes the first day of senior year?"

She laughed and shut the door behind her, approaching the baby quickly, her hands out in front of her. Haley looked up at Luke for permission, and he of course, agreed. Elle was placed in Sam's waiting hands and she gently rocked her. The baby wiggled excitedly and reached out to grab onto Sam's shirt. ''The first day of senior year; I'll put it in perspective for you. This" She held up Elizabeth. "Is much better."

"What time are you getting dropped off tonight?" Luke raised his eye brows. "Julian and Brooke are headed to New York and Jamie wanted Sam to come stay with us, so she is. So Sam, time?"

"Seven, Seven thirty. Hey Luke, any chance you can bring the kid by later?"

"Depends on what time Peyton gets home from work." He said knowing fully that when his wife got home she'd eat and then crash on the couch with Elle in her arms. "By the way Hales, lookin good" He eyed her expanding stomach. "How long's it been now?"

She placed her hands on her stomach and rolled her eyes. "Three torturous months and six to go"

"You look good Hales" He shot her a friendly smirk and she shook her head playfully.

"Thanks Luke, I appreciate it." Her voice was dry, but somehow, she meant it, like he had.

"I really hate to do this Sam" Luke said, hands outstretched, arms waiting. Elle began to wiggle in Sam's arms, trying to get back in Luke's.

"Wow, that's new" She pointed out, while sticking her hands in her sweatshirt.

"Well girls" Luke winked holding up his daughter ever so slightly. "Let me get this one home so she can be fed and changed before Peyton gets home. Thanks for the company"

Haley rested a hand on his large arm. "No problem Luke, come visit anytime"

"Yea and bring the kid" Sam said crossing her arms, leaving the room in front of him.

--

At the office, Peyton had her work cut out for her. She had only just returned to work a week ago and was feeling completely over whelmed. She'd listened to over 300 demo tapes, wrote checks out to the power, plumbing, and Management Company. She'd made several hour long phone calls and was finally "relaxing" with a demo tape wavering from the stereo while typing out a rejection letter. If it were up to her, she'd sign them all, but the "label friends" would cut her business if she wasn't making payment deadlines and sending them three hundred records a week to mass produce. She stood up from the chair, stretching her back as she did. She walked around her office, feeling ever so bored, and looking for some environment change. A smiled worked its way over her face as she eyed the area in the large room made especially for Elizabeth. It was carpeted and was fully penned in. There was a small bassinet, a few baby toys and hundreds of stuffed animals, all donated by Brooke. Elle hadn't spent more than two hours at the office yet, and Peyton doubted she ever would. The only time Luke would ever be away from the house would be during basketball practice or a game. She ran her fingers over the bookshelves of records and was standing in front of the door to the studio when the phone rang.

Peyton's head snapped up in attention. Her feet clacked against the floor as she walked to answer the phone on her desk. "Red Bedroom Records, this is Peyton"

"Hi-uh" A voice whispered into the phone. "I got your phone number in the back of my book" A girl's voice deadpanned. "Mrs. Scott gave it to me today."

"Ryden?" Peyton asked, shocked by the phone call. "Yea, I put it there so you would call me."

"Well, I called."

There was silence and Peyton dragged in a deep breath. "So how was the first day of school?"

There was no response at first. Ryden sighed. "I know you know I don't have parents."

"Yea" She coughed. "Haley, um, Mrs. Scott, filled me in."

"Oh, well, yea then"

More silence filtered the phone lines. "So uh, can I help you with something?"

"Well, I was wondering if you still needed help with the label? I can't get a parents signature, but I have guardians and I'll work hard. I just, I need the money right now. I can work every day after school, and on weekends."

"Woah kid relax, not even I work on weekends." She admitted a small laugh. "Why don't you come by after school next Monday and we can talk."

"Alright, deal, I can do that."

"So I'll see you next week?"

"Sure" The phone line clicked and Peyton stared down at the phone in her hand.

"Oh well."

--

Her feet dug into the concrete with each step, leading into the living room. The house was dark, although the setting sun still lit up the front rooms. Peyton kicked off her heels in the door way and stretched her hands into her back pockets, walking forward on the tile. She entered the hallway and carefully pushed opened the door to the nursery, seeing the light on. The first thing she saw was Luke setting cross legged on the carpet, Elle in his arms.

"Baby, watch" He whispered, winking up at Peyton. She squatted down in the door way as Luke laid Elle on her back. "Now watch it in action" He paused when Elle didn't do anything. "Maybe she didn't see you. Say something"

"Uhh, Elle Belly, mommy's home" The baby's legs began to kick outward eccentrically. She carefully rolled onto her stomach and tried with every small muscle in her body to prop up on her elbows. Her head wobbled as her blue eyes met her mother's green ones. Peyton's mouth dropped as Elle cooed excitedly. Her movements became that of an inch worm as she tried to move forward, but failed dismally. Her neck got tired and her head was placed back on the floor. She used her arms to roll back onto her back and began to kick her legs more ferociously. Her coos turned to cries as aggravation took over her body. Peyton crawled and positioned herself over her daughter, remaining on her hands and knees. Elle reached up with her hands, attempting to latch onto her mother. Peyton lowered her head down and let Elle touch her face and hair; just touching and feeling with her tiny fingers. Elle was scooped up into the air and fell into a cradle in her mother's arms.

"She's been wiggling all day today. Even Sam thought so." Luke pointed out.

"Sam, she was here?"

"Nope, I went to visit Haley on the first day of school. Nathan called and said she had a rough start."

"Pregnancy?" He nodded. "I'd go and offer her tips if she hadn't already done it once herself." Elle cooed once again, begging for her mother's attention. "So talkative today, aren't we" She kissed her chubby cheeks. "Aren't we?" When Peyton pulled back, Elle reached her head forward, grasping onto the black jacket on Peyton's chest. Unable to control her speed, she drove her skull into her mother's chin. Worried for Elle's well being, Peyton pulled her away from her chest and admired her head. She seemed unharmed, not even a cry escaped her tiny lungs.

"Haley said that'll happen. Apparently babies get really physical right before they start to crawl."

Peyton's heart stopped. "Crawl? She's gonna crawl soon?"

Luke smiled. "Yea babe, did you not see that worm movement just a minute ago. She was trying her hardest to make it over to you. "

"Oh boy, we're going to have to start watching you very carefully. Good thing the house has been baby proofed." She stood up with the baby in her arms.

Luke stepped up beside her and held her waist with his hands. "You're not upset?"

She laughed. "No!" Lucas leaned forward and kissed her. She reached forward and pressed against her hand against his chest to deepen her hold on his lips. They both pulled apart when they felt a soft hand on each of their cheeks. They turned to look at Elle who was disappointed when the attention had drawn away from her.

"Jealous?" Luke asked his daughter. She blinked at him in surprise and cooed softly in response.

**So.. yea, an easy chapter. No drama, just a filler. **

**BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER, oh boy, that's a stressful one. And I'm positive you're going to want to see it, SO REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Please.**


	10. Angry in Time

_**Title:**__** Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms**_

_**Summary:**__** A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own One Tree Hill.**_

_**Author:**__** Maygen Lauren **_

_**Chapter Ten:**_** Angry in Time**

**SocietyGirl** (Hells yea to the 1st reviewer), **taylor**, **Reddevil6394 **(You are always the genius! I don't know how you figured "it" out, but gosh, you're good! Who's gonna cause the drama!? I think you know…), **HJS-NS-23**, **Annie's OTH love**, **aracely6**,** luvinoth1**, **jamyj30**, **ReeseHolden** (You're still my best friend! Your reviews make me so happy!), **bendecida82 **(Oh boy, I hope you didn't get head butted by your niece)

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT SEEN THE PROMO FOR EPISODE 17 OF SEASON 6, DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING: **CAN I JUST SAY ONE THING… I TOTALLY CALLED IT. WHAT, OKAY I LIED, I HAVE TO SAY MORE. DID YOU NOT HEAR THAT "IF YOU HAVE THIS BABY, YOU COULD DIE" LINE. EXCUSE ME!? JUST LIKE A CERTAIN STORY YOU'VE ALL BEEN READING FOR SOMETIME NOW. DID YOU NOT ALSO NOTICE HOW I CALLED THE PREGNANCY, BACK IN THE DAY. I AM HELLA GOOD FOLKS. BUT I SWEAR TO YOU, IF PEYTON DIES, OR IF THEY LOSE THE BABY, I WILL NOT WATCH OR WRITE ABOUT ONE TREE HILL EVER AGAIN. MARK SCHWAN WILL HAVE MY SUICIDE ON HIS CONCIOUS FOR LIFE,

A nice cool September breeze filtered in through an open window. The air smelt of flower pedals, freshly cut grass and hazelnut coffee. A game of footie had just begun underneath the dark blue comforter on the king sized bed. It ended in a draw, both bed occupants afraid of spilling the hot contents of the mugs while there arms were securely wrapped around each other.

"This is nice" Peyton whispered, taking a long sip of her caffeinated beverage before retiring her head against Luke's chest.

His left hand gripped tighter on his wife's bare hip bone as he used his other hand to bring the "#1 Dad" mug to his lips. "I could live for Sundays."

A slight moan relished from her lips as she rolled away from him to place her glass on the nightstand. "Can we do this every Sunday? I really kind of like just loungin' around in bed, drinking coffee, using your chest as a pillow. It's all very…amazing. I could do this all day" He raised his eye brow at her and she nodded, serving him a mysterious grin.

"Well Mrs. Scott, you seem to have forgotten that you have a _four month old_ daughter who is very precise when it comes to being fed. I doubt we'll get away with this for much longer." Peyton shrugged against his arms.

"A consequence I am more than willing to live with" She traced his shirtless chest with her painted finger nails, remaining silent for a time. "Four months old" A deep breath paced through Peyton's partially parted lips. (Try and Say that 5 times fast) "Wow. Where did that time go?" The baby monitor lying at the end of the bed came to life as an abrupt cry echoed through their room. "My turn!" The mother cheered as she sprung up from the bed.

"Haley and Nathan used to argue about whose turn it was to feed Jamie. I really don't see the big deal. I love my kid" She eyed him playfully as she pulled on a pair of sweets over her underpants. "We've got to be the most over obsessive parents in the whole god damn world"

"What can I say Luke, we're dorks" She left the room, while throwing her hair up with an elastic band. She entered the nursery, a smile growing over her cheeks, as she saw Elizabeth's tear filled eyes looking back at her. The baby was now a pro at maneuvering in circles, lying on her back, stomach and sides. Doctor Daniels assured the couple that SBD was no longer a threat. So there she lay, propped up on her knees and elbows, widely staring at her mother as if to say "What took you so long"

"Elle Belly" Peyton cooed as she leaned over the rails to lift her daughter, placing her hands under each arm, something the new mother was just getting used to. "How's Momma's favorite girl?" Luke, who was still lying in bed, listened to his wife fawn over Elizabeth, through the baby monitor which was still hiding amongst the sheets. "Are you hungry?"Her lips pressed against the baby's soft head. "I know you are. You're going to start eating big girl food soon. Isn't that exciting? You've gotten so heavy Elle. Look at you, almost holding your head up. I'm so proud of you." When her parents fawned over her like this, Elle always felt important. She'd reach out to hold on to something, to show her affection. The baby gurgled, swishing her tongue around outside of her mouth. "Okay, no need to say anything else. I'll feed you" Peyton fixed her shirt and Luke came to stand in the doorway. "Someone's got their radars going."

He rolled his eyes, briefly, not wishing to miss the second before Elle's face covered Peyton's bare breast.

"You going to want another one of these someday soon?" She asked, sitting down in the rocker, Elle held carefully in her arms.

He ignored her, circling the room touching the paint murals his wife had made on the walls. "This is a good picture" He whispered dryly, holding up a small frame. It was a simple photo of Elle, reaching up at the camera as the photo was taken. Peyton nodded and leaned back into the bars.

"You didn't answer my question"

He turned to her. "I didn't hear you,; what was it" Luke lied, his back turned towards her.

"When are you going to want to have more kids? The first girl is fantastic, so I think number two could be just as great" Luke's heart was wrenched slightly, as he was overcome with grief.

She waited for his response, but got none immediately. "One's fine"

"One Luke? You always said you wanted a big family, and I agreed. Are you sure? Because I'm fine with more, not now of course, but eventually"

He leaned against the doorframe, facing out into the hallway. "One's fine" His steps left down the hall and into the kitchen. Peyton looked down at the baby in her arms and sighed.

"Don't ask me." She whispered sadly to the child. "I know nothing"

--

"And he didn't say anything else?" Brooke pressed the conversation further, later that afternoon, as Haley, Peyton and herself, walked through the mall, doing some last minute Wedding shopping. "Just "one's fine" and walked away?" Peyton nodded sadly.

"Right before I called to get you to pick me up, we got in an argument and I just BEGGED him to talk to me, but you know Luke, stubborn as hell. And he was just so angry, giving me one worded answers and retreating behind is laptop."

"Now doesn't sound like the Lucas Scott I know; Does it beautiful?" Elizabeth was perched lightly on Brooke's hip as they strolled in and out of shops. Elle's head rested lightly against her god mother's chest and her tiny fists were balled around the collar of Brooke's jacket.

"Nah, I mean when Luke was even a kid, he'd always talk about how he wanted to have a big family, like I did, and he wanted to be there when his kids grew up, unlike his father. Do you think its doubt?" Haley asked and Peyton raised her eyebrows at the pregnant female. "I mean fear that he will end up like Dan still."

"I think we're over fear." Peyton explained. "We tackled that together, my fear of dying and leaving my baby motherless, and Luke's fear of abandoning her. This morning were we talking about what dorks we are because we love our kid too much, but this new attitude just came up outta nowhere."

"Maybe that's it?" Brooke suggested. "Maybe he feels too attached to her, although I don't blame him. Maybe he's still not over the initial freak out from when Elle was in the hospital. Maybe he's afraid another kid would just be another attachment he wouldn't want to lose."

"Maybe" Haley whispered.

"Maybe we're all wrong. Maybe he really only does want one kid." Peyton placed her hand on the back of Elle's head as they walked.

"Are you okay with that?" Haley asked as they entered another clothing store, for the wedding, of course…

Peyton's shoulder's shrugged upward. "I mean we'd always talked about having two or three. I'd have to wrap my head around it for a while, but if that's what he wants."

"P. Scott, I would just talk to him later; then you wouldn't have to ask questions anymore." Brooke handed Elizabeth over to her mother. "How long do we have until the alarm goes off?"

Peyton checked her watch. "Elle normally get's fed around three , three thirty, four, she won't get fussy until then."

"So about an hour or so. Good, cause I really wanna try these jeans on." Brooke grabbed a pair of dark blue skinnys and ran for the changing room, beating an older woman carrying a pile of clothes.

Haley and Peyton continued to walk around the clothing store, Peyton too aggravated and Haley too pregnant to actually try anything on. "So Haley, how's my new niece or nephew cooking?"

"Cooking or kicking?" Haley laughed.

"Wow, it's kicking already?"

The woman shook her head. "No, but Nathan won't stop bothering me about it. "Let me know if you feel anything. Call me if it moves" blah blah blah"

"Aw Nate" She smirked at her exboyfriends parental personality. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you if you got Ryden's folder for me?"

"Oh, yeah" She nodded her head franticly. "It's on my desk at home. I'll just run in and get it when Brooke drops me off."

"Thanks, it'll help to know more about her before she starts working for me."

"Her medical history is pretty extensive. She was diagnosed with Neuroblastoma Lymphoma when her mother was still alive. She has diabetes and is allergic to life itself."

"Oh boy, I've got my work cut out for me."

"Listen Peyton, it means a lot that you would do this for her, but this is your business. This should benefit you and your time, she shouldn't be a burden."

Peyton shook her head. "No, I know, I just, I feel for this girl, I do and I want her to get a lot out of this. This is more for me; I want to give her the opportunity I never had."

"She's just a lonely girl Peyton. She has nothing and this means the world to her I bet."

"You guys talking about me?" Brooke asked, wrapping her arms around both women.

"You wish girly" Haley pulled away from the brunettes hold and crossed her arms. "I'm hungry, you wanna head to the food court and get some lunch before we head home."

"Lunch, haven't we already done that?" Brooke questioned.

"Hello, I'm pregnant"

"You know Brooke" Peyton winked, holding her daughters head closer to her own. "I could always go for some ice cream"

"Oh, ice cream sounds fantastic!" Haley cheered.

"Why do I even bother trying to diet before my wedding? My two best friends are Juno and Mary Poppins" Brooke threw her purse over her shoulder and led the way out of the store.

--

Later, Brooke dropped Peyton and Haley off at the Jr. Scott residency seeing how she had an afternoon meeting with a biller wanting to franchise her new boutique. Peyton decided to take Haley's offer to stay for diner after she agreed to call Luke for her and tell him to pick Peyton up at their house.

"What time'll Nathan and Jamie be home? Peyton asked, seated at the kitchen table, overlooking Ryden's folder.

"Nathan's leaving for a few days so he was going to pick Jamie up from Andre's house and then go and shoot some hoops at the River Court." She explained and sat down across from her. "I'll just send him a quick text to let him know you guys are coming to dinner." She pulled her phone from her jean pocket, flipping it open for a moment before shutting it closed.

"Thanks for letting Elle crash in the office." Peyton said holding up the baby monitor. "That's probably the longest she's ever gone without a nap."

"No problem man, anything for my favorite niece. Just don't let my sisters hear that" Her phone vibrated on the table besides her. She clicked it open and smiled up at Peyton. "Luke met up with Nate and Jamie so they'll be home around five thirty, which means, I've gotta find something to cook."

"Don't be silly, I'll help"

--

Lucas stood at the free throw line, squared his shoulders and aliened his feet before tossing the ball up in the air and swishing it through the net. "Way to go Uncle Lucas!" Jamie cheered, highfiving his partner.

"Thanks J-Luke"

Nathan leaned forward, dragging in a breath. "Come on guys, this seriously isn't funny, I'm getting beat here."

"Hey Uncle Luke, do you think we should try out for the B-League? We're kicking Daddy's butt!"

"Alright Jimmy Jam, go grab yourself some water and let me show your Uncle Luke here how it's done." He pointed to the bench as Jamie threw the basketball to his Uncle. The brother's started a quick game of one on one, including a bit of small talk.

"So you're saying you know Elle has HCM, and there's nothing you can do about it until she's four?"

"She's too young to handle the medication, so the doctor's suggest waiting until kids are at least in Pre-K. I didn't take anything until my junior year in high school, so I don't see that as a threat"

Nathan passed the ball to Luke, who in return, passed it back to him before they shot off in another round. "So if you don't mind me asking" Nathan pressed on. "What did you do to Peyton to get her agree to go shopping today. Aren't Sundays your "relaxation" day? You guys don't even leave the house, which isn't really different than any other day, but I mean Sunday's in particular"

His shoulders went up in a shrug as Nathan caught the rebound and held the ball at his side to give his brother his full attention. "Peyton brought up the idea of eventually having more kids and I kind of shot it down."

"Wow man, why? Aren't you like Mr. Obsessive father and in love with your kid? Why wouldn't you want more?"

Luke kicked at a rock on the court. "It's complicated, but anyway, it ended pissing her off in the long run, and I didn't help by being dismissive. So she kind of just packed Elle's bag, said something about shopping, and left with Brooke, who'd picked her up."

"Well if it's complicated you should talk to her" He bounced the ball to his brother.

"I would, but I don't think she'd understand. We'd just end getting in another fight and we haven't really had one of those in forever."

"Luke that's an important thing to talk about. She may want more kids."

"But I don't!" He yelled throwing the basketball down to the ground and watched it roll to the foot of the benches, where Jamie lifted it into his arms.

"Come on son, let's get going" He met Jamie by the car in the dirt parking lot, throwing his sweats on over his shorts and accepted the bottle of water outstretched in the six year olds hand. Nathan looked up at Luke was still standing center court. "You're invited to dinner"

"I know" He said dryly.

"Peyton doesn't have a car." Lucas didn't respond. "She'll need a ride home, but if you're not-"

"-I'll be there" He sat down on the pavement, burring his hands in his hair.

--

"He said he'd be here soon" Nathan assured both his wife and Luke's as they stood in the kitchen over the counter. Peyton clenched her hands.

"And he was angry?"

The dark haired man shrugged, holding Elle more securely in his arms. "He felt bad for how he treated you, but then became dry and..yea, angry."

Peyton slumped down into a chair. "I don't understand, and I guess I wouldn't. We haven't exactly spent much time talking about anything other than our kid for months."

"It's understandable, she's still new" The blonde laughed at her sister in laws humor. "Anyway, we could get started without Luke. It's just pasta. It can be heated up when gets here."

The front door creaked as it opened and was shut shortly after.

The three adults watched as Lucas Scott strode into the room.

"Hey man" Haley said with a smile. "Thanks for showing up"

He nodded, his lips brooding with slight depression. "I had to stop at home for a minute. Sorry I'm late"

"It's no problem, let me just get the food off the stove and I'll meet you guys at the table. Nate, could you go get Jamie?" Nathan handed Elizabeth back to her mother and eyed Lucas carefully, before walking past him. Peyton and Luke took seats next to each other at the table in the other room.

"How was your afternoon?" She asked. Luke shrugged. "Did you get any writing done?"

"No"

Peyton nodded, bringing Elizabeth's face up to hers, briefly kissing her soft forehead. The four month old coddled into her mother's embrace, pressing her head into the crock of Peyton's neck as Jamie bound from the stairs with Nathan in tow. The boys took their seats and soon Haley came from the kitchen carrying the pot of pasta.

"Yum! Spaghetti my favorite!" Jamie bounced up and down in his seat, taking a quick sip of his milk

"Daddy's too" Nathan replied, squeezing his son's knee. Haley set the pot down and instructed people to serve themselves.

"Do you wanna lie Elizabeth down in the other room again while you eat?" The brunette suggested, taking her seat on the other side of Jamie.

"I've got her, but thanks anyway Hale. I'm pretty used to eating with her attached to my waist." They all dished out their bowls of spaghetti and began to eat in a comfortable silence. Haley locked eyes with Nathan and reached around Jamie to nudge his side.

"You guys made a pretty cute kid" Nathan said twirling spaghetti onto his fork. "I wouldn't be surprised if you over populated the place with blonde Scott children."

Peyton tightened her grip on Elle's body, eyeing Nathan cautiously, begging him with her eyes to go no further. "Yea, I mean you're both great parents" Haley continued. "I could see you both ten years from now with like four or five."

"Four or five seems a little much" Peyton argued, glaring at her sister in law.

"But you'll love it, two small family kids, making a big family of their own."

Luke finished off his bottle of beer, giving it a shake before setting it down on the table. "I don't see the point when you've got one already."

The blonde frowned, kissing Elle's cheek. "Well that's just a little selfish, don't you think?"

"Selfish Peyton, do you even know what you're saying"

"Jamie, why don't you go feed Chester" Haley encouraged as the boy hopped down off the seat and ran from the room.

"Do you!?" She yelled back. "You rant and rave about wanting a big family and then freak out when I mention having more"

"It isn't like that!"

"Well how the hell would I know what it's like? You don't talk to me"

"We talk all the time Peyton, this is ridiculous." Nathan and Haley gripped hands under the table. "You're acting crazy"

"No we don't "talk" Luke. We should, but we don't." Elle whined, grasping on tighter to her mother's shirt.

"Can you guys take this into another room? Jamie needs to finish eating." Nathan nodded towards the living room, persuading them to leave.

"It's fine," Luke said standing up. "I'll go"

"Are you serious!?" Peyton yelled following him to the front door. "You can't just leave. This whole fight is insane. It's dumb Luke. It didn't mean anything" She clutched Elle to her.

"It does Peyton; we've just learned we can't, and won't see eye to eye on this." He opened the door, taking one step outside.

"One kids fine Luke. I'm okay with that, just talk to me" He closed the door, leaving her standing in the hallway.

**What an ass right!? Well he's obviously got some feelings to share…**

**So **_**I need help**_**. And this is very ****important****.( I still need reviews, because without them, I wouldn't post new chapters) BUT, I need one persons help in particular. And this one person can be anyone. **

**HERES THE CATCH- I'm thinking about redoing my next chapter, so that'd be ****chapter eleven****….I have two scenarios and I'm not sure which one I like better. So if you're interested in having chapter eleven spoiled to you in one way or another, would you mind shooting me a PM? I'll lay out the two situations and you just have to tell me which one you like better.**

**There's the DRAMATIC one**

**&the ROMANTIC one… **

**SO SHOOT ME A PM**

**&leave a REVIEW!**


	11. All At Once

_**Title:**__** Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms**_

_**Summary:**__** A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own One Tree Hill.**_

_**Author:**__** Maygen Lauren **_

_**Chapter Eleven:**___**All At Once **

The majority of chapter eleven gets dedicated to **Reddevil6394**, who helped me come up with the plot line for this chapter. She is a "Defining Happiness" life saver and you all owe her your life. This chapter wouldn't exist without her. Thank you again, and wonderful choice! May secrets be revealed…

Special dedications to: **Annie's OTH love**, **jasper41164**, **marybethothfan**, **mthorne13**, **bendecida82, **Who all sent me a PM and we're so willing to help. I'm sorry but Reddevil6394 got to me first!

Dedicated reviewers for chapter ten: **lizzy1234**, **leyton4ever35**, **cayt326**, **ReeseHolden** (I want to collect all your reviews and publish them in a book to read when I get sad, because they make my day, time and time again), **HJS-NS-23**, **taylor** (I'm coming over to your house to plan our stake out. Mark + killing Peyton= You&Me going to Wilmington to kick serious ass.), **aracely6, Juzzy88 and jamyj30**

**You all are so fantastic and the time you take to write a review means the world to me. Thanks again and here's chapter eleven…**

"You sure you're okay?" Nathan asked, placing a warm hand on Peyton's knee. The blonde nodded painfully from the passenger seat of the car. She pressed her forehead into the cool glass on the door. Nathan's eyes turned back to the road as he set off on the quick trip to drop Peyton off at her house. "Whatever you do, don't give in. You're strong Peyt, and you know something's going on in that big head of his that he's not ready to share yet. So if you want your big family, go and get it. Hold your ground. Agreeing with him to spare yourself an argument won't get you anywhere. He's stubborn and will keep his thoughts locked up if you do that."

Peyton folded her hands in her lap and leaned back into the white interior. "I just want to know what set him off. We had a great morning and I decided to bring up a topic that I thought we could embrace, but he freaked out!"

"Any ideas as to what?" She shook her head. "You guys did come pretty close to losing Elle back in her first month. Maybe he's feeling anxiety about being just as attached to your other kids as he is to Elle. Maybe he sees those kids as something he's too afraid to lose."

"You know, I did think HCM at first. He does have it and he was so angry when he found out he'd passed it onto Elle. But we did talk, about that anyway, and he said so long as we kept her on the medicine, it would never pose another problem."

"We talked a little about HCM down at the river court today, he said it didn't bother him really, but maybe it's not that he's worried about HCM affecting future kids, maybe he's worried about you?"

"Me?" Peyton's head shot towards Nathan's. "Why would he be worried about me?"

"Peyton the first time he got you pregnant, he was told it would end up being you or the baby in the end. He had to live through those nine months thinking about that delivery day and who would come out of it alive."

"Yea, but that's just dumb. I told him it wouldn't happen again." She crossed her arms, aggravated to the point of no return. "He makes a scene, at your house no less, and walks out on me. This is bigger than that."

"Give him a chance to explain. He probably feels like an idiot right now."

"He is an idiot if he thinks I'm going to sleep in the same room with him tonight." Nathan pulled into the driveway and Peyton's heart dropped. Only her 1963 Mercury Comet was vacant on the pavement.

"Well he's not even home so that might not be a problem." Nathan stopped the car in front of the porch and turned to face his sister in law. "You guys never fight, and Jamie doesn't like seeing his favorite Aunt and Uncle doing just that so, take it easy, get some sleep, maybe call Broke or something. I'll make sure Luke gets home; you just leave that to me."

His arms reached out and wrapped around her neck. "Thanks Nate" She kissed his scruffy cheek and pulled away to look in the back at her daughter asleep in her car seat.

"You guys will work it out." He squeezed her arm before opening his door to unbuckle Elle's seat for Peyton. She met him at the steps of the porch and took the handle from his hands. "You don't fight, it isn't like you guys. You'll pull through."

"You're sweet Nate. Thanks for taking us home."

"You sure you don't wanna grab some clothes and spend the night at our house?"

Peyton shook her head. "No, we'll be fine. I'm going to feed her then we'll probably crash for the night."

"Okay Peyton; please, call, if you need anything." He held her arm briefly before walking back to his car and giving her a small wave.

She opened the front door, and shut it quickly behind her. The darkness eloped her.

Peyton removed Elle from her car seat and set it down in the doorway. She held her child to her chest as they entered the bedroom.

_Why is this so weird?_ She thought to herself, taking a seat on the bed. _This is my house too and he's coming home. He won't leave me. You don't really think he'd leave me? No, he has his daughter. He'll be back before ten at the latest. What time is it now? _Her head jerked towards the clock on the nightstand. _It's only eight. He needs time to cool off. Everything's going to be fine. He loves us and we love him. There's going to be an explanation. _

Elle let out a soft cry, gripping tighter onto her mother's sweatshirt. "I'm sorry baby girl, are you hungry?" She fixed herself, the routine engraved in the back of her head. "You know Elizabeth Anna Scott, I'm not sure how much longer we're going to be doing this; three or four months at the most. As soon as you're sitting up in that high chair we're getting you started on that yucky baby food. Not that I mind this, not at all, it's just making sure that when I'm not home, you're not starving because somebody forgot to tell me all the bottles were empty."

The baby gurgled against her chest as if to say. "Oh yes, I know that father of mine"

"I know you're scared because Daddy left, but I promise you he's coming back. He loves you so much; he's just confused. But he'll explain later and you won't have to be angry at him anymore." Somewhere within the twenty minutes, Elle had fallen asleep during her meal. Peyton was barely aware of the loss of contact and then began the debate on where to let Elle sleep for the night, for her Childs sake, of course. Her small infant body was still restless with the dreams of her father's absence, so Peyton decided to build a pillow wall on Lucas' side of the bed and allowed Elle to sleep next to her for the night. She couldn't allow her tiny offspring to spend the night alone, across the hall, with only one parent to attend her every want and will. Peyton stripped her clothes from the day, and settled down in a pair of sweats and an old band T' shirt. She laid under the covers of the king sized bed and turned on her side to watch her daughter sleep. For the first time, in what felt like, a long time, she admired Elizabeth's innocence and short amount of time on this earth. Her body swaddled tightly in a purple blanket as her tiny chest rose and fell with each breath.

It was somewhere within that time, looking at her child, Peyton realized that she would do anything for Elizabeth. Keep her safe, protect her, educate her, inspire her, love her and all of the things a good mother should. And Peyton would continue to do that no matter what condition she was in. Whether her insides were in a wreck because her husband had just walked out on her, or because she had a rough day at work, she would always be there for her daughter.

"_Peyton, sweetheart, does your mom know that there was cheerleading practice today?" _

_The short blonde turned around, arms crossed, curly hair in a makeshift pony tail. She eyed her teenaged coach angrily as if calling her sweetheart was the vilest thing she could be called and nodded. "She dropped me off." _

"_Well maybe you could call your dad and get him to pick you up?" The woman suggested as tiny cheerleader sat down on the curb in front of the elementary school. _

"_He's picking up a shipment at the marina." _

"_Is there someone else who can come get you?" Even at nine years old, Peyton could tell her coach had somewhere better to be. _

"_No, Brooke's mom already left. I'll just wait here. My mom said she'd pick me up and she will." _

_The teen swung her car keys on a lanyard and approached her car, sitting on the hood. "How much longer do you think she'll be?" _

"_How would I know?"_

_They sat in silence for another twenty minutes before the restless coach stood up and began pacing. "Peyton, I'm going to bring you home. I have to be at work if fifteen minutes and I can't leave you here."_

_The petite blonde opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by the cry of an army of ambulances down the road. She stood up and followed the teen to her car. She buckled herself in the back seat, closest to the right side window. They set off on the journey to her house, the coach knowing the way, having babysat Peyton before. _

_They approached the down town area, aliened with shops and lights and for some reason, rows of cars were halted in dead stop traffic. "I wonder what's going on up there?" The girl asked from the driver's seat. Peyton got on her knees to look out her window. She could see nothing up ahead. As they got closer to the sight, the noise from the ambulances and police cars increased dramatically, and Peyton covered her small ears. _

"_Wait!" Peyton screamed as the car pulled slowly in front of the scene. "That's my mom's car!" A totaled black Sudan and green SUV had been moved off to side of the road where police officers with pads of paper were seen taking notes. Peyton threw open the car door, the ground still moving bellow her, and fell out. Her bare knees hit the pavement scraping against the gravel as she crawled forward to push herself into a standing position. Her legs moved quickly forward as she lost control of her vocal cords. _

"_Mom!?" She yelled frantically, towards the mess and chaos of people and cars. "Where's my mom!?"_

_Peyton's skinny legs ran forward, her arms flailing in front of her as she tried to run past the trucks. A man reached out and caught her by the waist. "Excuse me Ms. Where do you think you're going?" _

"_That's my mom's car!" The nine year old pointed towards the wreckage. "By the light pole!" _

"_Which color?" The police officer who had caught her asked, setting her down on the ground, holding her hips securely. He got down on his knees and looked into her green eyes. _

_The blonde pulled out her hair tie and sighed. "The black one." _

_His hands moved to her shoulders and a frown creased his forehead. "Is your father Larry Saywer?" Peyton nodded, trying to look around the man's body at the paramedics. "Sweetie, your father will be here soon." _

"_Why, he's working. Where's my mom?" She tried to leap past the large man, but he held her fast. _

"_I'm sorry, I can't let you over there."_

_Peyton shook madly in his bulky arms, twisting and using every ounce of energy in her body to be released. The man didn't budge. "I want my mom! Let go!" She screamed out. By this time, Peyton's coach had parked her car on the side of the road and came up behind the nine year old. _

_The police officer looked at her with confusion. "I'm Peyton's cheerleading coach. I was driving her home"_

"_If you wouldn't mind, could you take Peyton to your car and wait until her father's get here?" _

"_Where's my Mom!?" Peyton yelled louder. She ducked under then mans legs, only getting as far as the next police car where she was grabbed by another man in suit. "No!" Her lungs stretched in exasperation. "I'm nine years old, not stupid. What happened to my mom?" _

"_Honey, we should wait for your dad." The first police officer encouraged. Peyton, rashly thinking, kicked the man's leg, pulling out of his arms and ran past the police cars, entering another layer of force. A team of paramedics were standing in front of a heightened stretcher._

"_The blood loss is significant" Peyton heard a medic say as she stood on her tip toes, looking around the madness to see a brunette woman lying on the stretcher. Her heart stopped. _

…"_There's too much internal bleeding"…_

…"_She died when the car made contact with her body on the driver's side"…_

…"_You don't want to try and jump start her heart?"…_

…"_We've done all we can do"…_

…"_It took too long to pull her from the cabin"…_

"_NO!" Peyton's small body fell to her already bruised knees, her curly hair framing her face. "It's not fair! That's my mom!" Tears streamed down her pale cheeks before her mind had even made sense of the situation. _

_Numb. She couldn't think. Her lungs couldn't breath. The woman that had always been there for her was gone? No more bedtime stories? No more late night movie marathons? Was this a sick joke? _

_Peyton wildly hit her head with her palms, repetitively. "Wake up!" She screamed. Somehow, the apple nutriagrain bar she had eaten before practice had worked its way back up her throat and fell to her knees with force, shortly followed by her head. She lay collapsed on the pavement as medics and police officers stepped around her. _

Lucas Scott quietly reentered his house. It was nearly three in the morning and he was exhausted. His shoes were kicked off in the doorway next to Elle's car seat, and he walked down the hall and stepped into the master bedroom. The room was moon lit, and Luke could clearly see that his spot in the bed had already been taken over. A wide eyed infant kicked excitedly at the sight of her father. Her arms outstretched in front of her as he walked around the bed to kneel at her side.

"What are you still doing up?" He moved the pillow wall from the edge of the bed, and rested his head next to her body. "Did you hear me come in?" Elle blinked. "Well that makes one of you." He brushed his hand over the top of her blonde head and placed a kiss on her cheek. "You go back to sleep for a while and then I'll feed you." He rebuilt the pillow wall and walked to Peyton's side of the bed. He pulled over the cushioned chair from the corner of the room and sat at her side. She lay on her back, her head tilted slightly to the right. Masses of blonde hair covered her pillow and one of her arms was sprawled across the bed as if it had originally been grasping Elle's arm.

Lucas traced his fingers over Peyton's face. He skimmed over her nose, her cheek bones, her eye brows, her chin. He stopped and let his hand rest on her chest, just below her neck. Her eyes snapped open immediately and she looked at him with confusion.

"Lucas" Her soft voice breathed against his cheeks as he leaned toward her. "What time is it?"

"Early" His husky voice answered and he couldn't help himself as he kissed her forehead, pressing his nose into her hair.

He pulled back and held her hand in his. "I don't want to fight with you" Peyton whispered.

"I don't want to fight with you either Peyton, but I need you to always be honest with me. Please don't try and protect me.' Her eye brows raised as he pulled her up from the bed and down onto his lap. "I know it was my fault"

"What was your fault?" She questioned and rested her fingertips on his chest.

"You're pregnancy, the severity of the situation" Her eyes drifted away from his. "And don't think I went and looked it up because I didn't believe you. I am so gullible when it comes to you Peyt. I'll believe anything you say just because I love you. But, I was doing the research, HCM research. I wanted to know how likely I was to pass on the gene if we got pregnant again and I found something, something that I was sure I didn't know." He paused. "Why didn't you tell me Peyt?"

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his chest, her chin against his ribs as she looked up at him. "I didn't want you to feel guilty, because I was so happy. And if you knew that HCM caused terminable pregnancies you would have never forgiven yourself if I had died. And it's only 1 in 10 Luke. We could have 9 more kids and it wouldn't happen again." She theorized.

"Not quite" He held her waist with his hands. "If our second, third, fourth, ninth kid, did have HCM, _you wouldn't make it through_ another difficult pregnancy a second time. You're too tiny"

"You really believe that? I defied all odds last time and survived."

"I have to believe that Peyton. I could never forgive myself if I had the opportunity to prevent your death"

She shook her head. "You have no control over things like that Luke. We've both learned that over time."

He held her waist and sighed. "Baby, I do want to have more kids, but, the consequences…" She placed her fingers against his dry lips.

"Don't think about the consequences. I know you don't wanna pass on your HCM, but it's livable."

He shook his head. "Honestly, it's not that, you can live with HCM, if you take the precautions. I've told you already, it's you Peyton"

A smile lit her face. "I love you, you know that?"

"Ya" His cheeks colored slightly.

"But you're crazy as all hell Luke. We both want kids, and you're a selfish prick if you think I'm going to let fear of me dyin', stop you from letting us have our family."

His hand held either side of her head as his lips grazed her forehead. "Okay"

"Okay?" She asked. "You mean, you won't be a selfish prick?"

"I won't be a selfish prick" He paused. "But not now."

"No, hell no, I'm not going through that again until I'm good and ready." An uncertain look swept over his face. "Childbirth Lucas, that was hell" He leaned forward and cautiously kissed her lips. "Where were you?" She asked when he pulled back.

He shrugged. "River Court"

**So..What did you think? Short? Hell yea **

**Were you right!?**

**Okay, so I need another filler chapter before I get into more DRAMA. **

**In chapter twelve we are going to be reacquainted with Ryden, our sickly sophomore student at Tree Hill High. But I would also like to know what YOU would like to see in the next chapter? Any shippers? Any fluff?? Let me know and I'll add that in. **

**Any characters you want me to introduce? I wouldn't mind bringing back Kate Voegele. You just say the word, and I'm yours! Send me a PM for any special requests. **

**REVIEW!! –Maygen**


	12. Almost Here

_**Title:**__** Defining Happiness on Our Own Terms**_

_**Summary:**__** A look into the future. Haley&Nathan want another addition to their family & Peyton&Lucas have just begun expanding there's.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do NOT own One Tree Hill.**_

_**Author:**__** Maygen Lauren **_

_**Chapter Twelve:**___**Almost Here**

Chapter Twelve dedications go to **aracely6**, **Juzzy88**, **lizzy1234**, **Lostand1TreeHillfan**, **xoxotaylor** (I think I know you better than ANYONE now haha), **cayt326**, **Annie's OTH love**, **jamyj30**, **Reddevil6394**, **sammieleigh793**, **bendecida82**, **leyton4ever35**

**ReeseHolden** (Again, you take my breath away! I love love love your reviews! SO this first part of the chapter is dedicated to you. You wanted your Naley, here it is.)

------

"Jamie!" Nathan yelled upstairs to his son. "Come n' see this"

"Yuhyuhyuhyuhyuhyuhyuh" Jamie echoed as he ran down the steps, his voice vibrating with the movement. He leapt onto his father's back and wrapped his skinny arms around his neck. "What Daddy? What do you wanna show me?"

"It's in the kitchen, go ask your mom." Nathan placed the blonde child on the floor and watched him sprint into the kitchen, making noises as he went.

"Momma!" Jamie shouted as he skidded to a halt on the linoleum. "Show me, show me!" He cheered.

Haley pulled something out of her back pocket as Nathan stepped in besides her. "This, Jamie" She held out a small square sheet of paper and he took it in his hands, flipping it over. "Is your little brother or sister."

He nodded and looked up at his parents with big eyes. "I don't get it"

The brunette kneeled down besides the boy and looked over his shoulder at the picture. "Get what Jimmy Jam?"

"Where is he?"

She laughed. "Sweetie, that's it's nose, and it's forehead, there it's ear-"

"-it's a baby, not an it" He explained.

"Thank you for that Jamie, but we'll find out soon whether_ it's_ a boy or a girl and then it, won't be an it anymore."

"Does this mean you're excited for the baby?" Nathan asked, squatting down next to the two of them.

The six year old shrugged. "I guess, I mean I don't understand the whole fuss over a baby when they don't even do anything interesting, but Aunt Peyton said babies get better, and I hafta believe her because Elle smiled at me the other day. So that was pretty cool."

"Well that's good Jamie, I'm glad Aunt Peyton's letting Elle be your baby test subject." Haley kissed her sons head and then stood up. "Alright, you can go back and play or do whatever, we just wanted to share that with you. We're leaving for school in twenty minutes!" He flew past her and darted back up the stairs. "I hate Monday mornings" She lifted herself onto the counter and leaned back on her hands.

"I don't, I hate Tuesday nights." Nathan stood between her legs and placed his hands on her hips.

She frowned. "Why, because you leave until Saturday morning every Tuesday night?" He lowered his eyes, and closed the distance between her lips. "Don't do that." Haley moaned after she'd forcefully pulled away. "I have class today. If you get me all hot and heavy now, I'll never make in through the day." He silenced her voice by kissing her once again. She gave up and worked her fingers into his dark hair, smiling playfully against his lips.

"You know, maybe I can miss this week of training. I'm not out of shape. The season doesn't start for another month. I could just, stay home, with you…" She raised her eye brows.

"Really now" He nodded his head. "Well, I think you need to go, because I'm having a party tonight with a bunch of guys, and I kind of told them I was a single mother."

"I am definitely staying home." She kissed his lips once more, before hopping down off the counter and eloping him in a hug.

"You go, be mister basketball playing Nathan Scott. Jamie and I will be fine." Nathan picked up the sonogram from where it had been placed down next to the coffee maker. "Go score your touch downs."

A smile spread over his face and he handed the picture to her. "We make pretty cute kids."

Haley's smile soon matched her husband's. "That we do." She dragged his hand from her waist, to place it gently on her stomach.

--

"I really love our breakfast dates Mrs. Scott." Brooke said taking a bite of her blueberry pancakes.

"Me too, Davis soon to be Baker" Brooke didn't look up, and tried to hide her smile behind her hand. "So that's exciting!" Peyton continued. "Your wedding, in less than a month."

"I know, I just wish Elle could walk, or crawl, or something. I wanted her to be my flower girl."

"Well she can roll down the isle for you, if you want." Peyton laughed. "She's got the whole inch worm thing down, but then she gets aggravated because she doesn't actually move"

"Poor kid."

"Yea, well, I don't think I'm ready for her to be crawling. That means I've got to block off the stairs, and the living room and watch the cords." She inhaled deeply. "Ya, Momma's not ready for that."

"Aunty Brooke's not either.

Peyton couldn't help but blush as she reached forward and grabbed Brooke's hand. "I'm so glad we got here, married and starting families."

"Ya, I gotta get on the second part."

"Brooke are you kidding me!" Peyton half shouted. "You're the only one who's doing this right. Getting married and then having a baby."

"Haley and Nathan got married before they had Jamie."

"Yea, but they were also in high school."

She laughed. "Good point." Brooke pulled her hand away from Peyton's and smiled. "Well either way, I can't wait to have my own baby's to fawn over."

"You're going to be a great mom Brooke. You great with Sam and you're amazing with Elle. And I can't wait to be an aunty!"

"So, let's skip all this baby stuff; let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" She questioned.

"Work, today, after school, you're meeting with that girl?"

"Yup; her names Ryden, she's got a troubled background, no mom, loves music, so I thought I'd give her the opportunity I never had."

"That's sweet of you P. Scott." Brooke took a sip of her orange juice. "And from what Haley said, she's got a lot of medical problems?"

Peyton shrugged. "I mean I've seen her folder and medical history, but it sounds like a lot of past problems and controlled diseases, but I'm hoping I'll get her to explain it to me better today when I met with her."

"I'm sure she really appreciates it Peyt" They continued their small talk while finishing up their breakfast. "So what's Luke up to this morning?"

The curly blonde leaned back into the booth seat. "He and Elle were out cold when I left, so I put Elle in with him on the bed"

----

Something soft brushed against his nose.

Luke scrunched his eyes closed tighter and pushed the hand away. When he felt the skin, his eyes popped open. He'd expected it to be Peyton, but the size of the hand was much smaller. He turned as Elle reached out her hand again to place it on his lips.

"Well hello" He whispered to his daughter, taken back by the minimal space she'd taken up in the bed. "Where's mom?" She kicked her legs wildly in response, flailing her arms high above her head. He glanced at the clock on the night stand and then pulled Elle onto his chest, as he leaned back into the pillows, looking down at her. "Oh momma left for breakfast with Auntie Brooke and stuck you in here with me, huh?"

She leaned up on her elbows and stared back at her father, innocence the only liquid shinning in her eyes. "Elle, you look just like your mother." He smoothed his hand over the top of her head. "Cept you've got no hair right now, but it's going to be long and curly soon." He touched her cheek. "And you have her nose." He brushed it lightly with his finger tips. "And her chin and those beautiful ears"

"But" He said, coming to stop at the dip in her cheeks. "Those eyes are mine."

Elle gurgled and drooled a little out the side of her mouth. "And thank god for that. I couldn't handle two girls in my house, winning me over with those gorgeous green eyes your mother has."

The hold she had on her neck weakened, and she lay her head down on her father's chest, unable to hold it up any longer. Luke placed his hand on her back, and soothingly rubbed the fabric of her onesie. "That's my girl" He cooed with satisfaction. He closed his eyes momentarily, his daughter dozing quietly upon his chest.

"Awe, now that is sweet" Luke's eyes flew back open and he saw Peyton standing in the door way, arms crossed, her eyes lowered at him. "Now what if you forgot she was there and rolled over, huh? You might have tossed my baby onto the floor." She walked over and placed her hand on top of his on their child's back.

"How's Brooke?" He asked after shying a yawn into his shoulder.

"Fine, excited to be getting married." Elle's breathing unevened and a cry escaped her lungs. Peyton lifted Elle into her arms and looked into her child's tear stained eyes. "Did I wake you up?" She asked. "Or are you just hungry?" The four month old baby swung her head and held onto Peyton's v neck for support.

"She's probably hungry. I got up at two with her, so unless you fed her before you left, she hasn't eaten since then."

"Alright, I guess I'll feed her and then we're off to work."

"That's good" He nodded and she looked at him with confusion and began to unbutton her top. "No, that you're taking her to work. I'm meeting with a new editor today and I don't think I would have been able to bring Elle with me."

"Wait, Luke, a new editor?" Elizabeth settled in against her breast and Peyton sat cross legged on the bed staring back at him.

"Yea, I mean, with mine and Lindsay's history, I thought it would be best to just avoid her and I have been, so…"

"No, no, no, no, Luke, that is not what I want you to do."

He slumped back into the pillows running a hand over his face. "It has nothing to do with you, I promise. I just, I hate that I got you and Elizabeth." A frown creased over her forehead. "No, I mean, she got nothing after our separation. She knew I still loved you, so she backed off, but from what I know, she's still single, and I just feel bad. I don't want to show up and talk to her about my new book, because it's about how happy I am right now and how I'm just so full of adoration for my life. I don't wanna seem like I'm bragging."

Peyton nodded and reached out to place her hand on his leg, which were buried under the covers. "I understand, and I'm here to support you, so if you decide to switch editors, then go for it. You'll hear nothing out of me but encouragement. But, if you do want my opinion," His eyes met hers as he nodded. "Lindsay is a great editor. Both books did fantastic and she gave them the buzz that they disserved."

"I know, but I just want to be cautious of her feelings, you know." She nodded and removed her hand from off his thigh.

"You'll do what you think is right, I know that much." She offered him a sweet smile, and he leaned up, throwing the covers off of him, to kiss her lips. "You're sweet" She moaned after he pulled away. "We need to spend more time, doing just that."

"Kissing?"

She winked. "Yes, you know you miss how careless we used to be too"

"We can still be careless." He argued.

"No, we, have a four month old daughter who depends on us for EVERYTHING." He roughly kissed her lips again, holding her hips tightly, carefully avoiding Elle. She pulled away quickly. "Lucas Scott! I am a mother!!" She retorted and stood up from the bed, Elle in her arms.

"You play a cute mom."

The smile she had been trying to hide shone brightly over her face as she bore all her teeth. "Really?"

"The cutest"

She turned to hide her face. "Luke, stop!" She gave a nervous laugh as his feet came to stand on the floor by hers.

"You need to learn how to take a compliment" He rubbed Elle's head.

"You need to stop using them to get into my pants." She turned back towards him and placed a second arm under Elle's body.

He laughed. "I don't need to give you compliments to get into your pants. Actually, I think this" He looked down at Elle for a moment and then back up to Peyton, where their eyes met. "Happened because of you."

"Me!?"

"I said I didn't bring protection, and you said no it's fine, I'm still on the pill, blah blah blah" He whined huskily.

She pulled Elle away from his hand and left the bed room yelling, "Your little accident and I are leaving!" behind her.

He laughed and shook his head before entering the bathroom to begin getting ready for his day.

---

It was 12:30 and the fourth time in ten minutes Peyton had looked at the clock.

She was looking forward to interviewing Ryden, but still didn't know what that meant_. Interview? Should I ask her questions? How did my interview go? What did they ask me? Does she start working today? I need to take my mind of this. Am I nervous? Why should I be? _

Elle gurgled from inside her small play area. She had been laid out on a comforter, surrounded by toys and stuffed animals. She was on her hands and knees, once again, attempting to move somewhere, anywhere, but failing. Peyton smiled at her child and rotated in her chair to watch her more direct.

Lucas eyes shown on Elle's young face and she thought back to their conversation earlier. He was going to switch editors? That just didn't seem right. Peyton picked up her cell phone, considering something daring. Very bold, and very, yes, daring.

Peyton did, in fact, have Lindsay's office number saved in her phone.

But should she do it?

Her heart raced as she brought the speaker to her ear and listened to the dial tone. What, oh what in the world had inspired her to do this!? She looked back at her daughter. Those eyes. Oh yes, it was those eyes that had started this.

"Hello, Lindsay Straus speaking"

"Lindsay" Peyton breathed. "Hi-uh-hi, this is Peyton. Uh- Peyton Sawyer" She refrained from using Scott.

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Peyton." More silence. "Wow, hi, uh, how can I help you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Lucas. As your author, I mean" God, this was awkward.

Lindsay tapped her pen on her desk. "Yea, what about?"

"Well, I know he hasn't been visiting regularly with you and today he told me he was considering switching editors"

The woman sighed. "And why would you tell me this Peyton? To say that it wasn't your idea and you had nothing to do with it?"

"No, not at all. I just, I told him I didn't want him to get a new editor. I want him to stay with you, but he's afraid that your past, makes things awkward and I told him that it shouldn't because you're a great editor and that's what counts. I'd hate to see him walk away from you."

"Well he hasn't exactly been doing his part lately."

"He has, he's been writing a lot. I think he even has enough material for two new books. He's just, he's avoiding giving it to you"

"Why would he do that?" She questioned.

"Because Luke is a good guy"

Lindsay couldn't help but nod. "He is"

"And he doesn't want to hurt you with the words he's written"

"What's he writing about?"

"Uh" Peyton ran a hand through her hair. "Love"

"I see" She responded. "What would you like me to do? I don't want to lose Lucas as my author. He's work is good, great actually"

"Talk him out of the meeting today. Give him a call and tell him you'll read his story" She stopped. "And this isn't me telling you what to do. Do what you think is right"

"I will" She tapped her pen once more. "Thanks for calling me Peyton"

The blonde bit her lip, "No problem" A cry broke out and Peyton's eye's shot over to look at Elizabeth who was still struggling with her movements.

"You've got to go" Lindsay clarified the cries which she could hear from over the phone.

"I do" She sighed. "Bye Lindsay"

"Bye Peyton"

They hung up and the curly haired mother stood up from her chair and walked over to the "baby zone", where she lifted Elle into her arms. "You'll get it one day my love. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up. I want you forever young"

---

Peyton had her back to the door as she quietly breast fed Elle her afternoon meal. She felt confident that no one would interrupt, it being only two in the afternoon and Owen was probably still crashed on his couch back at his apartment.

But a knock on the door startled her greatly and she fumbled to find her words. "Aye- uh, one moment" She shouted and then pulled Elle away from her chest to fix her shirt. The infant was very aggravated with the loss of contact and looked up at her mother with tears in her blue eyes, as if saying _Hey man, I wasn't finished yet._

"Come in"

A curly blonde haired teen entered the room with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Ryden?" Peyton asked as she lightly bounced Elizabeth in her arms. "School's not out yet; what are you going here?"

"I had gym last period and didn't bring a change." She walked forward and took an unsure seat in front of her desk.

Peyton held Elle on her hip as her daughter's tears subsided. "Listen kid, if you want this job you can't be cutting class, even if it is gym."

"I was just joking; I had a free, so I thought I'd show up early." Ryden deadpanned. "I'm assuming you want to ask me some questions before you hire me and what not."

"Oh, yea" She stood up frantically and walked over towards the small crib and placed Elle inside. "Sorry, you kinda caught be off guard." She scratched her forehead and looked down at the girl. Ryden was wearing jeans and a Ramones tshirt with quarter length sleeves. Her curly hair fell to her shoulders and she had on minimal make up, if any. "So I've never done this before" Peyton admitted.

Ryden raised her eyebrows. "And you think I have?"

The woman lowered her eyes at the teen. "No, I'm just not sure what I'm supposed to ask you. It is an interview after all."

"How about you just give me something to do and I prove to you that I can do it?"

"Alright," She nodded her head and walked over to the filing cabinets which were outside of the studio. "You can start with all the folders on the top shelf" She pointed with her finger. "And making a copy of the rejection letters, place the old one back in the folder, stick the copy in an envelope," She walked over to another filing cabinet containing secretary supplies. "Find their contact information in their information sheet, use the label maker for the addresses, return address is already saved in the label maker, stick them on the envelope, grab a stamp, stamp away, seal it up, and start a pile."

"Bitch work?"

"Aye, no" She looked momentarily over at her four month old daughter who was knocked out amongst bedding. "Not bitch work. If you weren't gonna do it, I'd still have to."

"Okay, fine then."

"You are getting paid for this."

She nodded. "I know, and it beats anything else I could be doing, so thank you."

"You're welcome" Ryden stepped towards the filing cabinets as Peyton ran a hand through her hair. "Oh, do you know how to work the copy machine?"

"The printer thing, what do you think?"

"Okay, okay" She raising her hands up in the air. "I'll just let you get to work" Peyton walked over to her turntable and leaved through her collection of albums. She picked an old U2 record and gently slid the needle over the tread. The music softly floated around the room.

"So who else have you signed?" Ryden asked after getting through four or five folders. Peyton couldn't tell by looking at the pile.

"Three so far." Peyton swirled in her chair to look at the girl standing in front of the printer. "Mia's done the best in the charts, but I've got Sunday's Best, which is a little local band, really amazing, and Today's Worth Fighting For. They've got a really big internet fan base and are out on tour right now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard them on Pandora the other day. I downloaded their song off strikegently."

A smile grew over her cheeks. "I bet you did. I'll have to introduce them to you sometime"

"That'd be sweet." She ducked her head back down to work and Peyton rolled her eyes and then let her fingers run over the keyboard on her laptop.

A half an hour later a knock sounded and Luke poked his head in door and his eyes met Peyton's. "Hey" Ryden turned around at the sound of a man's voice and the two quickly looked at each other. She broke their gaze and looked back down to the label maker.

Luke walked towards his wife, eyes widened with confusion. She lowered her brows and crossed her arms. He scribbled something quickly down on a post-it note on her desk and dragged their eyes to match once again.

_You never told me she looked like Peyton Sawyer. _He'd written in his chicken scratch.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Haley said the same thing. So, are you here for the kid?"

He turned to look at his daughter passed out in the crib. "Afraid so" He stepped over the gate like Peyton had done thirty times that day, and lifted a sleeping Elle into his arms. Her eyes remained closed as he gently rocked her.

"I don't know what time I'll be home tonight, I've got to hit up the pharmacy on the way home."

"Oh, pick up my prescription while you're there?"

She frowned at him. "How long have you been empty?"

"We've been busy"

She stomped her foot in that very Peyton way like she did every time she got aggravated with him. "Lucas I don't have time for this"

"Peyton, come on"

"Go" She pointed towards the door. "I'll talk to you later."

**Weird ending I KNOW. BUT**

**Chapter 13, is going to jump forward a bit. What you can expect 1. A flashback to a quick fight Luke&Peyton had regarding his medication&Lindsay. 2. Peyton signs on a new band thanks to Ryden. 3. Ryden makes a mess of her own. 4. Brooke has commitment issues. **

**Pahleeze Review. **


	13. All We Know

**Chapter 13: **All We Know

**Chapter 12 reviewers: aracely6**, **Juzzy88**, **leyton4ever35**, **mthorne13**, **lizzy1234, Lostand1TreeHillfan, jamyj30, SocietyGirl** X2, ps, my iTouch always gives me reviewing problems. So no big!

**xoxotaylor** WAS WOWZA in this chapter. The whole first flashback, was her idea. She asked me for it herself. SO, just so you know _**YOU GUYS**_ can do that to. PM me, tell me what you want and I'm on it. **ReeseHolden **got her Naley cause she asked for it. And **Taylor** got her flashback. It's all good fun here.

**Reddevil6394 **(I could never thank you enough. You're review was so heartfelt! Thank you so much for being there for me through this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it)

**ReeseHolden** (Your novel reviews had some competition this time around!! Haha, **Red Devil** was off by only three sentences. But you always pick up on those "Foreshadowings" I leave hanging around, that no one else seems to pick up on. As you already know, you were quite correct in your thinking.)

_Time is a funny thing. It passes quickly or slowly and at times seems endless or too short. The past month and a half has run quickly out of Tree Hills mind. _

_---_

It was Saturday October 24th, a week away from Brooke Davis' wedding.

"_While still continuing 4-5 feedings of breast milk a day, you can now start to give your six month old a serving of well-cooked, strained, mashed or commercially prepared baby food once or twice a day_…blah blah blah…_fortified speak will continue to increase as your baby gets older_…blah blah blah" Peyton read out loud to herself as she lounged out on the king-sized bed.

She held up her hand and began to count her fingers, having dropped the book. Her eyes enlarged in her head as she stared at the nine fingers in front of her.

"Nineteen days" She whispered to herself. "Not cool man."

She stood up from the bed to go and find Luke in the living room. As she stepped out into the hall, she was taken aback by hearing her name before she even had a chance to call his.

"Peyt, you need to see this." He spoke as he saw her face come around the corner.

"See what?" She leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at him and Elle, who was cradled in her father's arms. "I was going to tell you; guess how many days until Elle turns six months old?"

He shook his head, a look of surprise still plastered over his face. "Hold that thought."

He placed Elle down on the carpet in her signature inch worm stance and waited. "What?" Peyton asked after a minute had gone by. She walked around the back of the couch and crossed her legs as she sat down away from them. Then, Elizabeth began to rock on her knees, the same movement the Scott's had become familiar with over the last month or so. Her right hand went forward, and her weight was transferred. A second hand, and then a knee, and before Peyton knew it, her daughter was at her legs, crawling up into her mother's lap.

"What is this?" Peyton asked lifting Elle onto her hip.

Lucas shrugged. "I wish I knew." He moved up onto the couch and Peyton followed. "I put her down on the floor next to her toys, like always; picked up my book and started to read. Next thing I know the strings on the bottom of my pants are being pulled off and I looked down to see this." He pointed at the blonde infant.

"She's crawling?" He simply nodded. "We're in trouble" She whispered, echoing his thoughts exactly. "What do we do?" Lucas shook his head. "Well thanks for being such a big help husband of mine"

"I don't know what we do!" He admitted.

"Do we tell someone?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Like who?"

"I don't know, a doctor?"

"A doctor?"

"I don't know Luke, is someone besides us supposed to know? Is it important? Does this mark her time here or something?"

"It's important to us, but I don't think we have to tell anyone, especially not a doctor."

They continued to sit in silence. Peyton pulled Elle around in front of her to look at her baby's face. "Wow"

"Yea"

"When did this happen?" She looked up at Lucas, confusion and pure blissful ignorance in her eyes.

He laughed and reached out to hold her knee. "About six months ago"

"Wow" She repeated and pressed her lips to the top of her daughter's head.

---

_There was a hand moving swiftly across her abdomen. While it lulled her back to sleep, excitement ignited somewhere inside her heart. Peyton's eyes fluttered open and she saw the blue wall of her and Lucas' bedroom. She knew in her heart, he knew, his hand tracing around her belly button proved that. Was it only last night she had confessed to him that she was pregnant with a child that could ultimately kill her? Did that last part matter?_

_No. She convinced herself as she rolled over in her fiancé's arms. _

_Peyton Sawyers nose was now pressed up against Luke's chest and his hand was now warm against her back. She snuggled in close breathing in his sweet scent. His chin squeezed down on the top of her head. _

"_How ironic would it be if I leapt out of bed right now to throw up everything in my stomach?" _

_He chuckled lightly. "Why do you feel nauseas?" _

_She shook her head against him. "Not at all, I'm just saying, you know how in all those movies the pregnant woman and the father are lounging around in bed being all lovey dovey and then she jumps out bed, having been thrown into a fit of "morning sickness"?" He nodded. "No, I was just saying, would that be ironic?" _

"_That would be ironic." She moved her face from off his chest and looked up into his eyes. He couldn't help but smile as they in took each other's faces. He lightly kissed her forehead and then clung to her back more securely. "How far along are you?" He whispered, their eyes meeting once again._

"_About six weeks the doctor said" He continued to look at her, but his mind was somewhere else. "Are you doing the math?" _

_He raised his eye brows in surprise. "Vegas?" _

"_Yes Vegas." She took two fits full of his shirt and placed a kiss on his neck, arching up to meet him._

"Isn't it great; that this new life of ours comes from when we got back together?"

"_It's your fault." _

"_My Fault!?" She pulled back to look at his face. _

"_I told you I didn't bring anything and you said, it's fine, I'm still on the pill…"_

"_I can live with the consequences." She crossed her arms, pushing up against him. "And I take full responsibility." _

_He sighed heavily into her ear. "I want you to keep me updated. Like I've said, if having this baby mean's losing you. It's a scary thought Peyton."_

"_I'm going to be fine. I promise. Everything's going to be fine." She offered him a sweet smile and placed her lips on his. As she began to pull away, he worked his hands into her hair and their faces were pressed closer together, if possible. _

_They moved against each other's lips and allowed their hands to travel over each other's body. Luke's hands came to rest on her stomach and she smiled, once again, against his lips. _

---

"So watch this." Peyton instructed as she laid Elle on the floor.

The tall teenaged blonde has just entered the office and came to stand outside of the plastic gate to look down at the mother and daughter squatting on the floor. "Watch what?" Peyton raised her eye brows and looked up at Ryden as Elle began to crawl towards her. "Would you look at that? When did this start?"

"Saturday morning. She's pretty much gone pro since then." Peyton watched as Ryden leaned over the pen and lifted Elle into her arms as she demanded to be picked up.

"Sweet stuff." She swung Elle around gently. "I never heard stories about when I was a baby. So make sure you remember things like this. I'm sure she'll want to hear it one day."

"Will do." She placed a hand on Ryden's shoulder and gave her an apologetic smile.

Over the last month Peyton had become very protective and parental over the fifteen year old. Ryden's esteemed guardian had come into talk to her last week about the amount of hours the girl had been putting in. As it turned out Ryden had been putting in 20 hours each week since she started. She worked during her frees without an expectation of being paid and had even spent weekends going to coffee houses and open mic nights around town searching for new bands to sign onto Red Bedroom Records. While Ryden never spoke much, she loved spending time with the six month old who was currently cradled on her hip. She had also offered her service as a babysitter twice since being hired by Peyton.

"How was your weekend?" Peyton asked as she walked to sit down at her desk. Ryden remained standing, playfully bouncing the child in her hands.

"Good; I have something for you actually." She moved Elle onto her right hip and reached a hand into her should strap bag. She pulled out a CD case and tossed it onto the wooden desk.

"Someone's been doing her homework." Peyton rolled her chair over in front of the CD player.

"I have" Ryden couldn't help but let excitement waver into her voice.

The music began to play at an Elle appropriate level and the two listened. Ryden, having heard it many times before, turned her attention to Elizabeth, secretly keeping her eyes on Peyton's face, hoping for some sort of reaction. It was the first set she'd ever shared with her boss before. Ryden wanted the first CD she handed over to say something about her musical taste and what she thought about the business she had so eagerly gotten herself into. She swayed to the beat smiling at the small baby, who reached out to touch her face.

"This is really good Ryden"

The teen smiled, having felt that she'd done something great for once. "Thanks, I think"

"Where did you find them? What's they're name?" Peyton asked, turning it down a notch so that she could hear the girl's response.

"Uh, you know that coffee shop on the corner of Dawson and 5th Street" Peyton nodded. "It was an open mic night and I heard that they preformed there a lot, so I decided to check up on them. Their name is Thirteen Lives to Change."

Peyton smiled and then turned back to the player, turning the volume back up to finish off the song. "I'll take a look at the rest of the CD, but if there other songs are just as good as this one, you might have helped sign Red Bedroom Records fourth band"

Her green eyes lit up. "Really!?"

The older woman nodded; secretly overjoyed that she had made Ryden so happy. "Really. You did great. But now, I have to ask you something." Ryden's eyes enlarged, as if she was being put on the spot. "How did you get all the way to Dawson Street?"

"Bus." She explained coolly, but Peyton's mouth dropped open.

"That's like a 40 minute bus ride Ryden. How much did it cost?"

The girl shrugged. "Like ten bucks"

The woman shook her head. "That's what I pay you an hour for working here. Listen, that's far and I don't want that lady from the shelter coming back down here to yell at me because you've been traveling all over the state looking for talent." Ryden's face fell. "So the next time you're going on a road trip, let me know, and I'll drive."

She smiled. A genuine, happy smile. "Okay" She approached Peyton and handed Elizabeth over to her. "So how's Lucas' heart?"

Peyton sat down in the office chair across from her and raised her shoulders slightly. "Well he went and got everything cheeked out like I asked him to and the doctor gave him a golden ticket, so that was good."

"But…?"

"I'm still pissed that he wasn't taking his meds"

---

_She couldn't help but slam the door. Anger had boiled high under her pale skin, the entire ride home being nothing but a constant nag of "damn that man" & "why the hell would he do that!?"_

_She dropped the bag of prescription meds on the kitchen table and walked to the cabinets for a glass. She filled it high with water, took a quick sip and slammed it down on the counter. Peyton tore open the bag, found Lucas' heart meds, twisted off the cap and poured two into her hands. She closed the tablets into her fist and lifted the glass into her left hand. She stomped down the hall, her infamous black heels clicking with irritation. Their bed room door was ajar and the light was on, so she stepped her foot through and immediately saw Luke reading, a pillow perched behind his back. He smiled at her momentarily, before taking note of the look of disapproval she had prevailing on her ever so cheery face. _

"_Take this." She held out the pills and dropped them into his hands. _

"_Peyt-wha"_

"_Now!" She half yelled and shoved the glass of water into his face. He dropped the pills into his mouth and accepted the glass of water in front of him. He turned and placed the glass on the nightstand only to be roughly pushed back onto the bed, Peyton hovering above him, her knees on either side of his waist. "Why haven't you been taking your pills?" _

_He looked up at her, confused. "I ran out, I hadn't gotten a chance to pick up the prescription I'd filed for."_

"_How long?" _

"_How long what?" He questioned. _

"_How long have you not had them? How long have you not been taking your medication?" _

_He shrugged into the pillow his head rested on, and glanced up at her. "I don't know; a week?" _

_She hit his chest roughly. "A week!" She screamed. "Are you serious Lucas?" She got off of him and began to pace around the room. She stopped suddenly and then stood over him, hands on her hips. "I have to believe that those pills are what keep you alive; keep you here, with me and your daughter. I don't know anything about what they do for you; all I know is that you're on a schedule. A tight schedule and you take that medication twice a day, every day. Do you hear me?" He didn't get a chance to respond as she continued her rant. "And if those doctors tell you to take that medicine every day, to keep you alive, why haven't you been doing so?"_

"_I-"_

"_No" She yelled. "Do you want to die Luke?" Her arms crossed and she slouched into herself. "I don't want you to die. Luke I think it's really, funny, that you would just- ugh. Are you serious?" _

"_Peyton" He yelled, finally getting his words in. "I haven't been doing any strenuous activity. I've been sitting on my ass every day. Writing, or feed my kid. I didn't need the meds, so I put it off."_

"_For a week." _

"_Yes Peyton, a week"_

"_No, I don't care if it's not basketball season and you're not running around with the team. What if Elle or I had an accident and you needed to help us, but oh, Mr. oh so not active didn't take his heart meds and now he's gone into cardiac arrest and is passed out on the floor. Thanks for being such a big help Luke. Activity isn't the only thing that gets your heart racing. What if we'd been having sex? Huh, I could have killed you and I wouldn't even know it." He rolled his eyes. "And you think I'm joking!? I am not joking Luke this is serious and I'm tired of looking like a joke whenever I try to tell you something important. You are going to take you pills, in front of me, everyday. Do you hear me? And when you're running low, I am driving you to the pharmacy and waiting in the car while you pick up your heart meds. Do you understand?" She sat down in the office chair and swiveled her back to him. _

_He was silent, which made her angrier. Just before she was about to break into another rant, he whispered, "Peyton" She didn't move. "I love you" _

_She swirled back to look at him. "It takes no love whatsoever to say "I love you". And you haven't been showing me or you daughter, your "love" by not taking your medication" _

"_I'm sorry Peyt" He got off the bed to pull her into his arms, but she stood up quickly and backed away._

"_No. I'm too angry right now. Please don't touch me." She left the room and took a seat at the kitchen table stealing a chips-ahoy cookie from the box._

_Luke stood in the hall for a moment, ready to confront her, but instead entered the nursery across the hall. Elle was sitting up, her back pressed into the rails on her crib. She held her hands out towards her father and demanded to be lifted up. Something had obviously been bothering her, she normally slept through everything. Maybe Peyton's yelling and slamming things around had woken her up. Now he felt bad because he had been the cause of his daughters stress. He leaned over the crib and lifted Elle onto his hip. _

"_I don't care if you look like Mama, you are so Daddy's girl."He kissed the top of her head and carried her over to the rocker. He positioned her on his chest, bringing her legs around him. Her head dropped against him and he lovingly ran his fingers through her short hair. "So I did something dumb." He admitted. "I haven't been taking my medicine; the same medicine you're going to take to keep you healthy. And your momma is very angry with me." Elle yawned and the grip on his shirt tightened. "I didn't mean it baby." He cooed. "From now on I'll do everything in my power to be here with you. And I don't want you to be angry at me too okay?" _

"_I'm not" Peyton's voice answered from the doorway. He looked up and half smiled at her. She slowly approached him and took a seat on his knees. "You're a stupid idiot, but I'm not as angry as I seem." He nodded. "Tell me when you're running out, okay? And I'll go pick it up after work, okay? Because I need you here, for the both of us."_

_----_

"Peyton!" A dark haired woman burst in through the office doors, tears streaming down her face. "I can't do it Peyt!"

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I can't do it Peyton. I can't get married." The blonde stood up, Elizabeth still in her arms.

"Brooke, go wait for me in the studio. I'll be right there." She half smiled at Ryden. "Can you play the last song on that CD for me? Then change it to whatever you want when it stops. I'm going to take that home with me anyway." The teen nodded and walked towards the player, quickly changing the song. Peyton carried Elizabeth into the studio where she sat down facing Brooke. "Now start over B. Davis. What's going on in that head of yours?" Brooke merely shook her head.

Her eyes met Peyton's and she half smiled. "Can I hold my baby girl while I explain?"

The mother rolled her eyes and handed Elizabeth off to her god mother. "Now start talking."

Brooke huffed. "Well Sam and I were arguing about something or whatever, and she was way out of line, so Julian came in and was all "Sam don't talk to your mother that way" and she backed off, but then later, she was going at it again and I had control of the situation, but Julian thought that he had the authority to send Sam to her room and take away her laptop for being disrespectful. But that's my job, so I got angry at him and he started talking about equality and all that shit and we just started arguing. Now he says we can't be married if I'm not going to give him any responsibility around the house. And I said fine, I don't want to be married then, because there's nothing for you to do. And then I came here."

Peyton blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah"

"Brooke why don't you tell me why it bugs you that Julian would want to have some ownership over Sam?"

"Because he's not her father."

"But won't he be her father after you two get married?"

"Not legally, no" Brooke kissed Elle's head to cool her steam. "We're not even getting married."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course you're getting married." Peyton paused. "Do you still love Julian?"

The brunette nodded. "With all my heart."

"And you still want to marry him?"

"Of course."

"Then why are we sitting here?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know, I thought you'd be able to help me solve my problems."

"It sounds like you already did." The curly blonde listened. _It sounded like nothing. _It sounded like nothing, in a studio. And the door was open to the office. Silence? No, was it supposed to be this alarming? Was Ryden changing the song? How long had it been quite?

"Well I guess I just needed someone to rant to. So, thanks for being here for me." She held Elle's tiny hands in hers, and lightly bounced her up and down on her knees. "I feel so dumb right now. It's probably just prewedding jitters. Seeing how the big days only a week away. Oh my god Peyton, are you ready to be my maid of honor. I don't even know if I can make it down that isle. Holy crap this is so, wow. I never thought I would get here…"

While Brooke continued to rant, Peyton waited, listening to the silence in the other room. Ryden.

"She would have changed the song." She stood up quickly and moved towards the door.

"What Peyt?"

"She would have changed the song as soon as the other one ended." Peyton moved into her office, not seeing the morbid blonde anywhere. "Ryden?" She called. Her black Converse were barely seen poking out from behind the desk. "Call 911," She was yelling franticly at Brooke before she had even collapsed at the girl's side. Her pants were soaked and her body was turned on its side. Peyton reached out to touch her neck, feeling for a pulse. She was too inexperienced to know what to look for.

**Who called it?! Ryden's sickly, I told you she was. So what's up with that!?**

**&THAT EPISODE LAST NIGHT!? I think it sucked, but that's just me. They should have mixed up the stories a bit, instead of playing each of them all the way through. Kinda dull If you ask me. The whole time I was worried about Leyton baby & Peyton. But whatever. Mark can kill off his stars, I'm okay with that. Just let me know when its over!**

**Next Chapter:**** Ryden's story. Brooke's WEDDING! Yay!**


	14. Anchor’s Away

**ReeseHolden **_& _**Reddevil6394 have been awarded CHAPTER FOURTEEN!**

**Juzzy88**, **cayt326**, **Annie's OTH love, jamyj30**, aracely6

**SocietyGir**l- Well formatted review. I liked the set up. It's okay to disagree =] but thanks for the review just the same!

**Jordan Taylor**- Who likes to write short story reviews of her own.

**Chapter Fourteen**: Anchor's Away

------------------

"Luke, I'm at the hospital." Peyton whispered into her cell phone.

"What!?" He yelled back, standing and running for his car keys.

"Sh, baby don't freak out. I'm here with Ryden. She had a moderate to serve seizure at work today, so I called an ambulance and they transported her here. Brooke took Elizabeth to her house, so you can go and pick her up if you like."

He ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "But you're okay?"

She leaned up against a wall in the waiting room. "I don't know, I guess. I'm freaked out as hell."

"Can Brooke handle El for a while?" Luke asked.

Peyton shrugged. "Probably, why?"

"I'll come there. Hang out with you until things get figured out." He suggested and left through the back door of their house.

"If you want, sure, I'd really appreciate that, but ask Brooke first."

"Will do, love you, bye" She closed her phone quickly, dancing her hands around in her sweatshirt pocket while she waited for some sort of news.

Close to ten minutes later a buff, brown haired doctor walked towards her and she half smiled as the doctor reached out to shake her hand.

"Good afternoon, I'm Doctor Tallure."

"Peyton Scott"

He released her cold hand and readjusted his clipboard to look down at it. "I'm Ryden Holloway's regular physician. I've been following her illnesses from the start and I'm assuming as her boss you've been briefed on at least the basics." Peyton nodded. "Well Ryden was diagnosed with Leukemia about a month back. We can't start radiation treatment until it reaches second stage, so right now we're just ridding it through, but her white blood cell count is way down, which resulted in a moderate generalized seizure."

"I didn't know she had Leukemia." Peyton shook her head. "She didn't tell me, and it wasn't in her folder."

Dr. Tallure shrugged. "Kid's like Ryden like to keep those things to them self. Think of it this way, her medical bills get paid by a man who gave her life, but lives halfway around the world. The only people she's ever had to let in are the ones who get paid to spend time with her, like the women at the shelter, and those who pay her, like you. It's a messed up world, but I'm just doing my job."

Peyton sighed. "Hasn't she already had some sort of cancer?"

"When she was younger she was diagnosed with Nueroblastoma Lymphoma. This is a form of cancer in which masses are produced. Ryden had a solid tumor embedded in her brain, but luckily we were able to remove it and treat her for the cancer. Sometimes cancer reemerges in new forms so, it's sad to say, that we weren't all that surprised when she was diagnosed with leukemia."

"Wow" Peyton feel back against the wall. "I wish she would have told me. I wouldn't have let her work so many hours a week like she'd wanted-"

"-I've known Ryden for years. Nothing will stop her from doing what she loves. She's strong."

"Strong enough to fight of cancer for a second time?" The blonde woman asked.

Dr. Tallure half smiled. "We'll see, we're doing all we can for now. She's been hooked up to an IV to help with her dehydration, but for today and until she reached stage two, there's nothing we can do but wait."

"Wait for what exactly? What happens in stage two that makes Leukemia treatable? Aren't you supposed to be ecstatic that you detected it so early and have time to attack the cancer before it spreads?"

"Well," He began to answer for her. "With any other person in the world, it would be, but Ryden has already been given the radiation treatment for stage one blood cancer a few years back. Her other doctors and I believe that putting her through that again would only weaken her defensives and ultimately kill her. So by waiting till stage two we can hit her with a different form of radiation treatment that can kill off the cancer cells before we go through the process of finding her a bone marrow transplant, if we need one."

"Bone marrow transplant?"

"It's common in leukemia, stage two, that the patient will need a bone marrow transplant. Now may I ask you a question?" The doctor asked, folding the clipboard back under his arm. "Why do you care? Isn't she just your employer? I've never met someone so interested in Ryden before and truth be told, she's a lost cause. She doesn't care about anything or anyone."

"And you want to know why?" Peyton asked but didn't wait for a response. "Because no one ever gave to shits about her, but I do, because she's a gifted kid and you're wrong, she does care. She cares about music and art, and while her emotions and negativity seem to get the best of her, her inspiration will get her somewhere in life. So, please, just keep your comments to yourself, do your job, and save her ass." She started to walk further into the waiting room, but a hand reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Mrs. Scott," She turned back to Dr. Tallure. "Third room on your left." He pointed towards the doors leading into the ER. He removed his hand and retreated to the nurses' station, dropping Ryden's folder on the desk.

_Should I go? _Peyton questioned, doing a full three sixty. _Is it even my place to be here?_ She slumped back against the wall, inching closer to the doors. _If I don't who will? _

"You should go" A voice called out. Her eyes met Lucas and she half smiled. "Good thing we live so close right? I caught the last part of your conversation." He approached her, his hands out stretched as he took her into his arms.

"Luke, she has no one in this whole mess of a situation and I'm her boss. I hired her. This is just too screwed up for me."

"So fire her." He shrugged, and she quickly pulled away from his hold. "Leave her alone, she's not your responsibility"

"How could you say that?"

He laughed. "Relax Peyton I was only joking." He brushed a hand through her curls. "You want to know why you're so screwed up right now?" She nodded against his touch. "Because you care Peyt. You're a loving, genuine, kind hearted woman, and you realize that this girl has no one, and you feel for her. While it may be weird because you're her boss, there's nothing you can really do now except go to her. What does it matter if you can't help her like a doctor would? Be her friend, support her, and tell her you're there for her whenever she needs you."

"I love you"

"Love you too" She pulled away from his hold, smiling, because he always knew what to say.

---

Small light's and space heaters lined the soft beach sand.

It was October 31st and Tree Hill was celebrating Brooke Davis' marriage to Julian Baker. They had tied the knot exactly twenty four minutes ago and the party was moving from the confines of a beautiful church, to the reception on the beach a mile away from the river court. Julian and Brooke rode together in a decked out limo, while the other guests were forced to find their own transportation or drive there themselves.

Peyton and Lucas took the comet with Elle, in her party dress, strapped in the back seat.

"Are you still crying?" Lucas teased his hand tight on the steering wheel.

Taking a tissue out of the glove compartment, Peyton dried her eyes hastily, mentally thanking whoever had done her make up for using waterproof. "We're all married. Our whole group, gone, paired off. It's so sad Lucas. I don't even know the next wedding I'll get to attend."

"Probably that one's" He nodded his head towards the back seat and Peyton's mouth dropped open.

"Gah!" She moaned. "Don't say that" She out stretched a hand into the back and placed it on Elle's tiny foot. "Twelve more days and she'll be six months old."

"Soon she'll be pulling herself up on furniture and standing. You saw her try to stand up in your lap the other day." Lucas continued.

"Not funny, when she starts to walk, that'll mean we've lost our baby." Peyton pouted crossing her arms.

He shrugged. "We can always make more" She turned in her seat and slapped his arm with force. "Ouch"

"I'm glad you finally agree."

He massaged his arm with the hand not placed on the steering wheel. "Me too" He turned away from the deserted road for a second to drink in his wife's beauty.

"You look gorgeous." He placed his large hand on her knee as he turned back to the road. "Seeing you walk down this isle today with all those other girls, was the prettiest I've ever seen you. Well, second prettiest."

"Second?" She questioned.

"Watching you walk down the aisle, pregnant, at our wedding, was the prettiest I've ever seen you."

She blushed. "Aw Luke, you're sweet"

"I'm just trying to get under your dress and into your leggings, but don't tell Elle." Peyton laughed and leaned over to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"You don't have to try, or even ask" She cooed, tracing his arm with a polished finger.

"Wow Ex. Sawyer, you're giving me a pretty long leash there. Careful, I might take advantage of you."

"I'm hoping you will" She rebutted. "So I can have me another baby"

"Now!?" He questioned all of a sudden getting very hot and claustrophobic. "You don't want to wait?"

"Maybe we can start trying after Elle learns to walk, or talk; whichever one comes second."

He nodded, still staring out at the road. "Okay, I think we can manage that. Still gives us another three months or so."

Peyton looked into the back seat at her daughter who was wide awake and playing with her white dress shoes. "You hear that kid? Don't get used to being an only child, there's going to be a new Scott in town."

"Yup, no more "daddy's favorite baby" comments." Luke continued.

"Luke!" Peyton screeched. "That's terrible, don't tell her that. Of course she's still daddy's favorite baby and momma's favorite girl. We're not shipping her off. She's still our baby."

He teasingly pulled her pony tail. "You take things too seriously woman."

"Woman?" She raised her eye brows.

"Who I love, so much, if I haven't said that enough lately." She turned back forward in her seat, and held Luke's hand in both of hers.

Upon arriving at the reception, many were already there, dancing, eating appetizers, and chatting amongst others. Mr. and Mrs. Baker had yet to show their faces, and everyone knew it would be a while before they did. Peyton and Lucas parked their car and walked to the beach, Elle cradled on her father's hip, his extra arm snaked around his wife's waist. They found Skills with Mouth and Millicent sitting at a table near the water and decided to join them.

"Hey guys" Peyton said with a smile as she sat next to Millie.

"Peyton, you look beautiful!" The brunette exclaimed, touching the fabric of her Emerald green dress. "Brooke sure does make wonderfully suiting dresses."

"I know we both pulled this off nicely, huh?" She fingered Millie's matching bride's maid dress.

"Where's Fergie and Junk?" Luke asked, sitting next to his wife. Elle sat quietly in his lap, playing with the dark buttons on his tux.

"No idea dog" Skills replied, taking a sip of whatever alcoholic beverage was in his glass. "They'll be here soon. They offered to drive Jamie over, seeing as Momma Senior Scott was bitchin and moan' bout being six months pregnant and all that shit"

"Poor Nathan" Luke sighed and felt Peyton smack his arm.

"Hey, watch yourself." She lowered her eyes at him and pulled Elle off his chest. Elle, disappointed at first for having been pulled away from her father, looked up into her mother's face as a bright childish smile shown over hers.

"Ouch" Luke said hurt.

"What?" Peyton questioned, bouncing the baby lightly on her thighs.

"She so likes you better." Luke placed his hand on the back of Elle's head and trailed it along her back.

"So not" Suddenly Elizabeth was picked up into the air, soaring over Peyton's head. She turned around to see her favorite blonde teen fawning over her baby who was sitting contently in Sam's arms. "So Ryden, how was Sam's driving? A+?"

Ryden laughed her raspy laugh and lightly touched Elle's soft smiling cheek. "You could say that. Just be glad we got here at all"

"Hey, I did fine and you know it. Talk badly about my driving skills and I won't take you to the mall."

"Touche"

"Has the happy couple arrived yet?" Sam asked, swinging Elle lightly around, supporting the Child's back.

"What do you think?" Luke replied and crossed his arms. "Give me my kid back. She was doing fine over here until you ladies started passing her around like a volleyball." Sam set Elle down in Luke's lap and sat down next to Millie where they began a polite conversation.

Ryden awkward pulled on the bottom of her dress, making it sit right. "I uh, can I-uh, sit next to you?" She asked Peyton, pointing towards the empty chair.

"Of course kid; sit on down" Ryden took her seat, and positioned her knees towards Peyton, rocking uncomfortably.

"Thanks for inviting me Peyton. I had a lot of fun at the wedding and it's been great getting to hang out with Sam."

"No problem." She pushed the girls shoulder lightly. "I'm glad you're having fun."

"But are you sure you're not doing this because, you know?" She asked painfully.

Peyton shook her head. "No way man, Brooke would have told me to invite you anyway, and I would have. So enjoy yourself and just let me know what time you have to be back. Don't worry, I'll drive you myself."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." She crossed her legs awkwardly and looked down at the plain black dress she had forced herself into this afternoon.

"Don't fidget, you look fine" Peyton instructed. Ryden blushed and shied away from her view. "Come get something to drink with me?" She asked and the teen nodded, standing next to her. Before leaving for the refreshment tables, Peyton placed a hand on Lucas shoulder and winked playfully. After they had left, he nuzzled his nose into Elle's short and soft hair, holding her closely to him. Ugh! He was so in love with his kid.

_A disastrous cry broke out. It was late, or early. _

_Lucas peaked towards the clock on the nightstand and read the time to himself. 256am. He sighed and kicked off the covers. He wasn't surprised that Peyton stayed sleeping through their daughter's screams. He hated to even think it, but it was just like her. He moved, slowly, out into the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He opened up the door to the nursery and adjusted the dim switch. He lit the room just enough to be able to see and walked toward the crib. Elle sat up, balling her eyes out, her green blanket bunched up in her chubby arms. Seeing the face of her father, she reached out to him, her cries increasing in volume. He lifted her up under the arms, an action he was still getting used to, and held her against his chest. _

_He sat down in the rocking chair and began to move slowly. His actions did not settle her, but instead became more restless. He pulled Elle back to look into her small face. Her nose was leaking like a facet and her completion was rather pale. _

"_Oh no" He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Someone has her first cold" Luke stood up, carefully supporting his sick child, and reentered the master bedroom. The loud cries, having traveled from one room to another, woke Peyton. She pulled his pillow on top of her head to drown out her daughter's screams. She felt the weight shift in the bed, Lucas now sitting at her side. "Hey Peyt" He whispered and nudged her arms gently. "Babe, I need your help."_

_She pushed the pillow off her head and peered up at him, her eyes squinted. "Wha?" He raised his eye brows at her, and she groggily, sat up. He handed over Elizabeth to his wife and she cradled the baby soothingly on her lap. "Hi baby" She ran her fingers along her daughter's cheeks and forehead. "She's warm"_

"_Her nose is running too. I think she might have a mild cold." Elle's body relaxed against Peyton's. "Maybe only a twenty four hour thing." _

"_Should we take her temperature?" Peyton asked, listening to the baby's cries as they subsided. _

"_Ya, you know what? I'll take care of this; you can go back to bed." She looked at him with confusion. "Go back to bed, we'll be fine." He plucked Elle off her lap and held her against his chest. "Sorry I woke you up" Luke leaned over to kiss her forehead and then left the room. Once he was back in the nursery, he allowed Elle to lounge on his lap while he read through one of the many baby books they'd collected._

…_Protecting your baby from the common cold is inevitable. In most cases, the cold can be treated right at home, though sometimes there are underlying risks that need to be looked into. Start by taking your child temperature. If over 100, seek medical attention. Then the treatment begins. Unclog baby's nasal passageway if necessary. Paper towels or washcloths damp with cool water can reduce the fever, if needed…_

_He continued to read on, picking up on information worth having. After he was done, he left the book open on the arm of the chair and carried Elle to the bathroom. He took out the infant thermometer, yet to be used, from the medicine cabinet and stripped Elle of her shirt, placing the thermometer under her arm pit. He waited 20 seconds, like recommended and brought the reading up to his face. _

"_99.3 kid" He placed the thermometer on the counter and kissed Elle's head. "You've definitely got something, but daddy will keep an eye on you and make sure everything's okay." He pulled her shirt back on over her head carefully and took her out into the kitchen where he set her up in her highchair. The high chair was new to the kitchen and new to Elle, but tonight, she didn't mind. She stared off lazily into space, wishing her tiny body better. Luke pulled out a washcloth from the drawer and rinsed it in cool water. Then he heated her up a bottle of milk, knowing she wouldn't drink it, but it wouldn't hurt to try and keep her hydrated. He lifted the items off the counter and carried Elle back into the nursery where he sat down in the rocker and let Elle's rest against his chest with the washcloth resting slightly on her head. _

"_You, my beautiful baby, are the best thing ever created." He stuck the nipple of the bottle into her mouth and surprisingly, she took it. "I never thought I'd be one of those sappy dad's who cries when his kid goes off to preschool, but holding you here, right now, makes me think I want to. " He was silent as she continued to eat. "All you can do is receive love. You are so innocent and beautiful and, just like your mother that the whole world just falls on their knees for you. Hearing that I was going to be a dad was the scariest and best thing that ever happened to me." Peyton smiled from the hallway where she eavesdropped. "You're mother and I weren't even married when we found out about you and to learn that I could lose my fiancé, took a toll on me. To know that it was your life or your mothers" He shook his head. "I'm so happy you're here with us now, even sick."_

"_Stop it!" Peyton whined from the hall, entering the room quickly. "You're going to make me cry." She sat carefully on his knees. "What's the diagnosis, Doc?" _

"_99.3" He whispered, his eyes meeting his wife's. _

"_Ouch" She reached out to hold her baby's tiny hand. _

"_Why aren't you asleep? I said I'd stay up."_

_She shrugged. "I also recall you saying "we're in this together, in sickness and in health"." _

"_That was our wedding vows and had nothing to do with our relationship as parents." _

"_Even so." She dragged her lips to his knuckles on the hand grasping the baby bottle. "We're in this together. I love my daughter and I love you"_

"_I love my daughter too" He smirked_

_And she hit his arm lightly, crossing hers over her chest._

"Brooke Baker" Lucas said in awe. "I'm happy for you!" Julian and she had just arrived at the reception, hand in hand, smiling madly. She'd walked right over to Luke's table to pull Elle out of his arms.

"Why thank you Lucas" She kissed the baby's cheek. "Where's Peyton?" Brooke asked, bouncing Elle lightly. Luke pointed towards the refreshment table and she turned on her heels. Julian sat down, gleaming, next to Luke and braced himself for the years ahead.

"Brooke!" Peyton squealed when she saw her best friend walking towards her, child in arms. She wrapped her arms around Brooke, carefully avoiding the train on her dress. "That it" She cried happily. "We're done, we're all signed off. You me and Haley. I'm so happy for you!"

"Funny" Brooke rasped out. "I got a very similar comment from your husband."

"My baby's daddy" Peyton cooed.

"Yes, ma'am. Hopefully I'll have one of those soon…" Brooke blushed and whispered under her breath. "A baby daddy"

**Chapter Fifteen has wonderful excitement. You can expect some Elle growth, some Peyton sadness. Joy, sadness and all the emotions in-between. Wanna hint, PM me. I'll give you a hint. Maybe a quote or two.. let's see who picks up on it??**

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF CHAPTER 14 Y'ALL? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? **


	15. All Kinds of Stuff

Annie's OTH love, Juzzy88, xoxotaylor, aracely6, jamyj30, ReeseHolden, Reddevil6394!!!

Chapter Fifteen: All Kinds of Stuff

**A MUST READ AUTHOURS NOTE:**

**So this was supposed to be a surprise and be published during the Monday 9 to 10 eastern break of One Tree Hill Tonight. I wanted you guys to have something to do during the block where we would normally be watching One Tree Hill. And I've had this planned for a long time. BUT FF was down during that block (FML right?) So I'm sorry it seems like it took me forever to get this chapter out, I was honestly putting it off for the break before the season 6 finale. **

**This chapter is short, because I broke it down into two. It was ridiculously long as one. But I want to tell you guys something about this chapter. This is the chapter that started it all. I just, from the beginning I've wanted to see Elle grow up. That's been my goal. And now that I have the inside scope on the season finale, I'm just in AWE. You guys, Mark is totally stealing my ideas!!**

**SO ENJOY!!!!!**

_New life, sprung from creation. _

"So Jamie" The seven year old sat on the edge of his living room couch cradling his new baby sister. "Is being a big brother as bad as you thought it would be?" Peyton asked, rubbing the sleeping infant's stomach.

"Eh, it gets better as time goes on." Jamie explored. "At least she sleeps now, and I don't have to spend every night at your house, no offence"

"None taken kid. Babies do get better as they get older. Look at Elle Belly, she's already pulling herself up and standing. "

"Yeah but Elle is 10 months old and Caroline is like a month old." Jamie kissed the top of his baby sister's head.

"Let me take Carrie back up stairs to your mother." Jamie nodded and let his Aunt carefully take the baby out of his arms. "Will you watch Elle for me?" Jamie nodded. "I mean it Jamie; watch her like a hawk and do not let her put anything in her mouth, do you understand."

"I promise Aunt Peyton."

The woman carried her sleeping god child upstairs and into Haley and Nathan's master bedroom, where her sister in law was folding clothes out of a plastic hamper. "She's out" Peyton announced and set the infant down in the bassinet.

"Ugh, thank you so much for the help Peyton, I really appreciate it."

"No problem. I have a new found soft spot for kids"

"Luke already told me that Carrie makes him want another baby, what about you?"

"Of course I do. We've actually been talking about it for a while. We're waiting for Elle start talking. Or walking, whichever comes second. But Caroline definitely makes me jealous. And Jamie seems to love her, even if he won't admit it because he's too much of a big boy!"

Haley laughed. "I woke up one night, because I heard talking coming from the baby monitor, and I listened as Jamie whispered to Carrie. It was the sweetest thing I ever heard."

"Aw, that's my boy. I told him he'd warm up to being a big brother." Peyton walked over and began helping her fold laundry.

"So I heard you're on your way to Los Angeles in two days!" Haley cooed to her sister in law. "Ryden let it slip when I went in to visit the class yesterday."

"Yup, the band she found turned out to be pretty spectacular. Thirteen Lives to Change is going on tour and I'm going to help them start out before I decided to sign them. But I have a feeling I will."

"How long will you be gone?"

Peyton shrugged. "Only three days, but Luke is still angry that it's so close to our anniversary."

"God!" Haley moaned. "Your first year anniversary. That is incredible, I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, I think we're both still in awe." Peyton fell back onto the bed after the pile had disappeared and Haley joined her. "We've got a baby who's so close to turning 1 and I don't know how it all happened so fast!"

"And you've got a successful business." She reached over and squeezed Peyton's hand. "Have fun in LA and bring me back something exciting."

"Hm, I think I can swing that." Caroline's infant sized snores filled the room and both women smiled. "Can I tell you something that only you could understand?"

Haley turned her head towards her sister in law. "Of course Peyton."

The blonde exhaled, wringing her hands against the fabric of her shirt. "I'm afraid of Elle growing up when I'm gone."

She smiled, a bright glow reappearing on the brunettes face. "That is so normal you couldn't possibly make sense of it. And you want to hear the down side to the whole situation?"

Peyton rolled her eyes. "Give it to me"

"It never stops. That ache, the longing for a pause button or an anti aging cream. Everything is going to fly by and there's nothing you can do about it, but that's the beauty of being a mother." Soon they were wearing identical smiles and clasped hands in the center once again.

---

"You have the keys?"

"Yes."

"My cell number?"

"Yes."

"The address of—"

"YES!" The stressed out blonde teen huffed into the phone. "We've gone over this a thousand times."

"I know, I know;" Peyton replied, running a hand through her curls. "I just want to make sure you can handle the office by yourself"

"You're going to be gone two days. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Alright, psycho bitchy boss shpeal over." She shook out her hands and arms. "Woo! So, are you really considering taking on my summer internship idea?"

Ryden shrugged. "It'll look good when I apply to NCSU."

"That and I write one hell of a recommendation." She folded her clothes into a backpack while holding her cell against her shoulder. "And what are you worried about college for? You've still got one month left of being freshman"

"I'm thinking about graduating early so I can get out of the shelter." Peyton simply nodded, though unseen by Ryden. "When does your flight depart?"

"I'll probably leave the house in about an hour. I just wanted to check in with you before I left the state, make sure you're all set."

"I'm good."

"Okay then Kid, I'll give you a call I land in L.A."

"Have I told you how jealous I am of you?"

"Many times… 21 and over babe"

Ryden crossed her arms and fell back onto her bed. "Well I'll talk to you later Peyton"

"Yea Ry," The teen had already hung up her phone. She lifted her northface bag over her shoulders and grabbed the pillow off her side of the bed before carrying them out into the kitchen and setting them on the floor. Luke was feeding Elle who sat up in her high chair kicking her legs wildly with every spoonful of Gerber peaches that was pushed into her mouth.

"Say it Elle" He held back the full spoon teasingly. "Da-da" Elle leaned forward to close her mouth over the spoon, but it was pulled out of her reach. "Da-da" He repeated.

"banagodo" Elle babbled, stomping angrily.

"Just give her the food Luke" Peyton swooped in and took the spoon out of his hand to feed the food to Elizabeth. The child swallowed down her peaches and reached out towards Peyton. "Now say momma, baby girl!"

Elle blinked up at both of her parents before taking the spoon from her mother's hand and throwing it down on her tray.

"Tease" Luke said pulling her down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Besides, try as hard as you want; a daughters first word is always dad."

"Is not."Peyton picked up the spoon and continued to feed Elle.

"What was yours?"

She remained silent and pressed back further into Luke's chest. "Dad"

"Told you so" He kissed the spot on her neck just below her ear lobe. "Looks like I'm going to be picking baby number two's name…whenever that happens."

"It's not fair; you've got two whole days to work on her when I'm not here."

"Tough luck wife." He ran his hands over her bare arms. "We'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too, while I'm out on the road, partying it up with hot single band members."

"Partying it up…huh?"

"Yes, that is the plan."

"Well big shot" He teased. "We should probably get you to the airport sometime soon? Any objections?"

"You just want me out of the house so you can start brain washing our kid."

He laughed softly in her ear. "Who says I haven't started already?"

She stood up taking Elle with her towards the nursery. "Let me have my last few minutes with her and then you can take over Daddy."

He moved from the chair only to do the dishes in the sink while Peyton changed Elle and shared some last minute time together.

---

The April air was cool. Even in North Carolina.

There was the occasional breeze that wavered around the open store. Brooke Baker sat at the front desk, hands clasped and legs crossed, wearing, why of course a B. Davis original. Her short hair fell against her shoulders and the new diamond encrested wedding band tapped against the marble.

The bell over the door chimed and Brooke's head rose to attention.

But it was just Sam, bearing lunch. She held the bag out to her and dropped it on the counter. "I am so happy you can drive!" The woman cheered.

"Pregnant yet?" Sam asked cheekily.

"Excuse me?" Brooke pulled her hands from the bag and crossed her arms.

"Hey, whether I can hear it or not, I know you guys are trying" She took a bite of her bacon cheeseburger.

"Ugh" Her hands imminently rose to cover her ears. The metal of her ring a friendly reminder against her skin. "Too much information. I don't want to talk about this with you ever!"

"Hey, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. These Tree Hill babies are adorable."

Brooke blushed, inertly overjoyed that Sam approved of her having a baby. She pulled herself together and began to eat. "So you'd be okay with it?"

"Are you serious?" Sam dropped her burger onto the spread out bag. "Of course I'd be okay with it are you crazy?"

She reached out and gripped Sam's hand. "Thank you Sam. And I just want you to know-"

"-That having a baby doesn't mean you don't love me any less and all that jazz… I know, but thanks for keeping me in the back of your head"

"You are the best person who ever wriggled their way into my life Sam, you know that?"

Sam blushed and picked up her burger.

___

It was early still.

The second night on tour had made its way easily with minimal drama. Peyton, being a new mother, had forgotten all the wants and needs of being on tour. There were show girls and booze and drugs. Yea drugs. The band was going on at nine and being only six, Peyton Scott sat in her crapy L.A. motel room, bored and slightly jet lagged. The TV blared the local weather while she aimlessly sketched baby Caroline on a piece of lined paper.

Her phone rang.

She picked it up off the night stand and glanced at the caller ID.

"Why hello baby daddy. Just the guy I was thinking about"

"Hey babe" He scratched the back of his neck and leaned into the rocker.

"What's going on?" She asked, knowing it was nine there and after Elle's, and his, bedtime.

"I have some bad news"

Her heart stopped.

"Not bad" He rephrased. "But definitely upsetting."

"What?"

He was silent and admitted a soft sigh. "So I know you're going to cry, but I want you to know it was bound to happen eventually. And I'm so sorry you have to hear this over the phone."

"Hear what Luke? Just tell me."

"Okay… So I was putting Elle down to bed and doing the whole rehearsal bit the doctor told us about and I started talking about you. You know "Mama loves you. She's went bye bye for a few days" And I backed away towards the door and as I was turning off the light, next thing I know" Movement was heard on the other line as Luke moved in front of the crib. "Elle where's Mommy?" There was silence "Where's Mama?" He repeated.

"Bye!" It's heard in LA as Peyton heart stops again.

"Who's Bye Bye?" Luke continues. There was more silence. "Say Mama Elle"

_No. _Peyton's mind was screaming.

"Ma!" Elle stomped her feet as she stood holding onto the rails of her crib. "Ma"

Luke brrought the phone back up to his ear. "You win"

"I didn't want to win!" Peyton sobbed.

The sandy blonde haired man laughed. "I know you're upset honey, but how do you think I feel? I've been bribing her with cheerios to say Dada since you left."

"Will you record it for me?"

Luke rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure, I'll send it to your cell phone so you can play it over and over again."

"Does she sound adorable? It sounds beautiful over the phone, but how about in person?"

"Honestly, it sounds like a baby coo more than anything."

She was silent as she mulled things over in her mind. "Luke" She whispered.

"Yea Peyt"

A smile spread over her cheeks. "She called me Ma. She knows I'm her mother"

"She misses you wifey."

"Hey hubby you know what's in twelve days?"

"I'd be an idiot and the worst husband in the whole world if I didn't."

"One year"

He smiled. "I love you."

---

Something was arousing her from sleep. A light tap on her arm, soft at first, and then gradually getting more vigorous.

"What" She moaned. Flailing her arm out at the other bed occupant.

"Hales" Nathan pulled her into a sitting position. "Come see this."

"What time is it?" She questioned, yawning with exhaustion.

"3:00am" Haley huffed angrily, but allowed herself to be lifted onto her feet. He pulled her into Jamie's room where the seven year old blonde boy had fallen asleep, his back pressed against the backboard a rather tiny baby in his arms.

Her mouth dropped open. "What if-"

"Haley hush, it's adorable.

"But what if he had turned over and dumped Carrie on the ground?"

"Haley relax; I saw him come and take her out of the crib and secretly watched him from the doorway until he fell asleep."

"But then you came to get me, Nate-" He threw his hand over her mouth and pointed towards their kids. She silently moved into his embrace as his arms worked their way around her body and rested on her hip. She laid her head against his chest and kept her eyes on her two children.

"Everything you hoped for?" He asked.

She turned and leaned up to press her lips against his. "And so much more."

---

Stepping off the plane, Peyton Scott wanted nothing more than to break out into a sprint. _Damn long hallways, damn bladder that was ready to burst_. She wanted to get to her daughter so she could FINALLY hear her first words in person. She'd sent the sound message; Lucas had recorded for her, to her email and ripped it to her iPod. It had been on repeat for a good portion of the 5 hour flight home, every time bringing a smile to her face.

She could picture it now, the way her daughter's lips formed when she spoke. How did it happen? Had Elle been trying to say it for so long that it finally slipped out?

All she had to do was take her first steps, which she was already so close to, and she and Lucas could start trying for their second child.

Where did that time go? Moving so quickly.

How could she have had so much good fortune in the last ten months? There were scares, but for the most part, life was good.

Ryden's pending illness still prodded in the back of her mind, but life had been particularly pleasant lately, and Peyton loved the way it felt.

Before she knew it, she was standing in the waiting area of the airport where family and friends bustled to great their loved ones. But it wasn't her family and friends, no, her eyes scanned the room. No tall sandy haired blonde and definitely no curly haired 10 month old waddling for dear life.

But,

A tiny voice, new to the world reached out.

"Ma" She spun around quickly a mop of curls being hoisted into her arms. "Mama" Elle repeated, her chubby arms working their way around Peyton's neck. Lucas lips firmly planted themselves on her forehead softly. She smiled showing only her top teeth as she held Elle between them.

**So what did you think?**

**Do you think I should continue Monday 9 to 10 updates? That way you can read during the time OTH would usually be on? Let me know what you think about that. **

**MAYGEN!!!**


	16. All I Ever Wanted

**Annie's OTH love, aracely6, marybethothfan, bendecida82, lizzy1234, Juzzy88, Seewtcheeks, leah, A Amanda A, jamyj30, artmatters, courtneylovejason, XmissmoiX, HR1123**

**othchick11**- You are a FUCKING DICK. You know, I appreciate criticism just as much as the next avid writer, but telling me to redo the whole thing was uncalled for. You OBVIOUSLY didn't even read my story because DUMBASS there were dividers between setting and character changes. And my readers respect my primary focus on LEYTON. So you are the only one who really has complained about the lack of Naley and because you so BLATENLY pointed out my error in the summary, oh wait, what error?? THERE WAS NONE. I said LEYTON primary, with some Naley. DUH. So get a life, or at least a clue and take your shit somewhere else on fanfiction cause I don't want it here.

**ReeseHolden**- Thank goodness I got to read your review after ^^ that. I so so so apologize for that mistake. You have no idea how embarrassed I am. That was possibly the worst thing I could have ever done and I really hope no one is as close a reader as you =]. But you are picking up on something that will arise soon. Just you wait and see. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming! I look forward to your reviews as you to the updates.

**Xoxotaylor**- Jordan Jordan Jordan, what oh what do I say to you? Your reviews are your own and you don't need to try and make them better than Reese's because hers are just ridiculous, in a good way of course. And you are brag able because, well you are you and you help me when I'm down. So you always help me come up with the best ideas. Like when you sent me the "Mothers Letter" youtube video that inspired my rather short one shot. Yes, that is because of you. So thank you Jordan.

**Chapter Sixteen:** All I Ever Wanted

The smut in this chapter is for Taylor, because she asked. I'm sorry it's not that great, I don't have a lot of experience with it.

---

"Da" "Da" "Da" "Da" Elle's broken speech sung out from the baby monitor on the night stand. When no one responded, she shook the bars of her crib from her standing position. She let out a shrill full scream and continued her rant, demanding, only more so, her father's attention.

Lucas Scott, from the covers and warmth of his bed, turned on his side to nudge his wife. She remained still, her face buried into her feather pillow. "Peyton" He peeked open one eye and squeezed her hip. "Go get your kid."

"Ohhh hell no" Her raspy voice came muffled through her hair. "She isn't calling for me."

Lucas kicked off the covers and rolled his feet onto the floor. "I liked her so much more when she couldn't talk." Peyton's leg slid out from the sheets and kicked his thigh. "Ow" He turned to look at his moppy headed mess of a wife and sent her a playful glare.

"Be nice" She threatened and ignored any response he might have had by pulling his pillow on top of her head.

He left the bedroom wearing his signature pair of gray sweatpants and a white wife beater. Crossing the hall, he opened the door to Elizabeth's Nursery. The first thing he saw, after turning on the light, was Elle. Tears pooled down her cheeks and she out stretched her arms towards him. "Dada" She sobbed.

His anger and distaste from being forced out of bed faded and he smiled at the unpleasant look on his daughters face. "What's wrong El?"

Her chubby arms crossed themselves and she pouted with her ever evident attitude. "Out now"

With a shake of his head he lifted Elle up under the arms and placed her feet on the carpeted floor. She teeter tottered and walked towards the door, still unsteady with her actions. Luke followed behind her closely, watching her like a hawk, ready to swoop down at any second. But, like always, her heavy head over balanced her body and she threw herself forward onto her knees and continued to crawl until she got to the entrance of her parents' bedroom. She pulled herself up on the frame of the door and walked to her mother's side of the bed. "Ma" She whined, reaching up towards the mattress, her tiny arms barely reached the top.

Suddenly, Peyton's hands snaked out from the covers and she snagged Elle off the floor and pulled her onto the bed. She snuggled up to her mother's chest and Lucas got in on his side of the bed and wrapped his arms around them. "What time is it?" She asked, burying her face into Elle's hair.

"730; Do you think she knows?"

"Who, Elle?" Peyton shrugged and tightened her hold on her daughter. "Probably not, but she's in for a day of excitement."

"The whole family."

"I know, we haven't had everybody together since before college."

The curly blonde mother watched as Elle grew tiresome of the position she was in and sit up to bounce lightly on the mattress. "It was nice of Haley and Nathan to let us throw the party at their house."

"Well it's their friends and family too, so I don't think they mind that much." Lucas placed a hand on Elle's back as she used his legs to get back up into a standing position.

"I'm sad" Peyton pouted, her eyes locking on Luke's.

"I forgot." Luke laughed. "I've been so busy lately, with the new book; Time just flew by."

"One year for us" Peyton smiled. "One year for her."

"F-ew-d Ma" Elle drawled out, falling on her butt. She was passed getting embarrassed each time she fell. Now she would just get back up and try again.

"Okay let's get you fed and ready for your birthday party." She moved off the bed taking Elle with her.

"My Parreey?" Elle questioned, holding her hands out by her shoulders while being carried into the kitchen.

"Yes baby, your party."

---

Close to three hours later the Scott families were setting up the back yard at Nathan and Haley's house, getting ready for Elle's first birthday party. The area was equipped with balloons, a moon bounce for the older kids and Jamie's friends and a table piled high with food. Peyton carried Elle on her hip, while Haley followed behind cradling Caroline in her arms. "Wah-er" Elle pointed towards the pool, bouncing in Peyton's arms.

"Daddy's going to take you in the pool later El"

"No!" She argued. "Now"

Peyton shook her head at her daughter and blushed as Haley laughed. "Don't worry, she's just getting used to being able to express herself. She'll be demanding at first, but just think about it. She's yours and Lucas kid. There's a chance she'll end up being the silent brooding kid you guys were."

"Luke used to make comments all the time about how she was "mommy's girl" but as she's gotten older, she's definitely grown onto Lucas."

"It comes with the territory. Jamie is such a mommy's boy and Caroline is already attached to Nathan, but it's not a big deal. Think about all the funny Lucas traits she'll pick up."

"The squint!" Peyton shouted.

"Exactly!" Haley echoed and both girls laughed.

"Peyt" Lucas stepped onto the patio through the slider door carrying a small dark haired brunette child. "Hales, my Ma's here."

"Da!" Elle gasped excitedly, although she had just seen her father minutes before. She wiggled in her mother's arms and Peyton placed her gently on the ground as she tried to unsteadily walk to her father.

"Oh my" Karen said in awe as she watched her granddaughter waddle across the grass towards Lucas. He carefully swung Lily around before setting her on the steps and walking down to catch Elle in his arms as she leapt at him. He held her against his chest and felt Karen come up beside him, resting a hand on his arm.

"Hey El, can you say hi to grandma and Lily?" Elle turned her face into Luke's arm, holding on tightly. "Don't be shy. Can you say hello?"

She turned her head back as Peyton and Haley stepped in beside him, both offering Karen a small wave while they kept most of their attention on Elle. "Hi" The soon to be one year old whispered to the people standing in front of her.

"And who is this?" Karen asked Haley, reaching towards the infant.

"This is Caroline." She handed over her daughter and Karen rocked her gently.

"So many new and exciting things going on in Tree Hill. I'm really starting to miss it."

"Well we miss you" Haley said squeezing Karen's arm.

"Peyton" A new voice reached out and she turned quickly. Entering from the gate in the side yard was Larry Sawyer.

"Dad" Her voice fell and she ran towards him. He eloped and held her in a very secure hug.

When they pulled back, he pushed the hair from her face and looked into his daughter's eyes. "You look good kid."

"Thanks Dad, I'd like to say the same to you, but the smell of salt water on your clothes has turned me off to any compliments worth sharing." She stuck her tongue out at him and intertwined their arms, pulling him towards the group of people. "I was just kidding. You look great. I'm so happy you could come in for a visit."

"Well it is my granddaughter's first birthday." Larry cooed, lightly bumping Peyton's hip.

"Luke" She motioned for him to join them, as he watched Haley and Karen deep in conversation. He walked towards them dropping Elle in her arms and shaking Larry's hand.

"Mr. Sawyer" Luke spoke politely.

"Larry." The man encouraged.

"Larry" The now embarrassed blonde responded.

"How are you Lucas?" He released the man's hand and side glanced at Peyton who was whispering softly into Elle's ear. "How's book number three coming?"

"I'm good, the books at the printers, so I'll be sure to send you a copy when it's released."

"Hey Dad" Peyton raised Elle on her hip. "Listen to this." She whispered into the baby's ear and she turned to meet her mother's green eyes. "Say it" Peyton continued.

"Grapah" She unsurely spoke out.

A smile grew over his face, lined with age, and he reached forward to take her into his arms. "You can talk?" He asked Elizabeth.

"No" Elle nodded her head at the man.

Peyton and Lucas laughed. "She doesn't know yes yet, but we've been working on Grandpa for a while now. I don't think she understands the yee sound in yes." Peyton explained and tickled the baby's back. "Well come on in. Say hello to everyone. Andy and Nathan are in the kitchen. Skills is coming, if you remember him and Deb is bringing her boyfriend. Brooke and her husband Julian."

"Oh I remember Julian." He boosted Elle up in his arms and swung her lightly.

Peyton rolled her eyes and her father's joke and took Lucas' hand in hers. "Sam's coming and Fergie and Junk. And I'm pretty sure everyone in all of Tree Hill was invited, so it won't be too boring"

"We kind of used Elle's birthday as an excuse to have a well disserved reunion." Luke said eyeing his watch. "But it should be pretty quiet until around noon or so."

"Ya, I heard Jamie's bringing a bunch of classmates that are going to be in his second grade class in the fall, so crazy and chaotic kids everywhere. And oh yeah, I really want you to meet Ryden, the girl who works for me. I've told you about her I'm sure."

"Yes yes, many times."

"Okay, okay" She saw Lucas shaking his head from the corner of her eyes. "Then let the party begin."

By twelve thirty the party was in full swing. Food had been grilled, bags of chips had been opened and music was roaring from the speakers Peyton had brought from the studio. Kid's had piled in the moon bounce and some were jumping off walls and into the pool. Most of the adults sat up on the patio, watching over their kids, talking to other parents and friends. Luke, Nate, Andy, Julian, Larry and all the other men were talking near the grill, beers in hand and Haley had gone upstairs with Peyton to change their respective children's diapers.

"Have you seen Ryden at all?"

"No, I haven't" Haley responded to Peyton's question. "But I was surprised when Sam walked in with Julian and no Brooke."

"I did notice that."

"Maybe the honeymoon stage is over and they've had their first fight." Haley suggested.

"I don't think so." Peyton pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "If that had been the case, Brooke would have come here and Julian would have stayed home."

"Good point."

Peyton sat Elle up the changing table and kissed her soft forehead. "Ma" Elle smiled, throwing her hands out. "Wawa"

"Silly girl" Peyton pulled her onto her hip. "Do you wanna go in the pool?" The blonde baby nodded. "Okay, I'll take you in the water even though Daddy promised he would. And then you're getting a nap."

"No!" Elle wailed.

"Yea Elle" Haley encouraged. "You have to take a nap so that when you wake up, you can have birthday cake!"

"Cayeke?" She sounded out, a smile plastered over her chubby cheeks.

"And Mommy's gonna eat it all unless you take a nap" Peyton pretended to eat Elle's fingers by sticking them on her lips.

"Wahwa" Elle demanded again.

"Yes yes my baby. Water, I know" Peyton turned to Haley. "Are you going to put Caroline down now or wait a while?"

"I think I'll wait a while, get her feed and tired out."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll let Elle splash around on the steps in the pool." She carried Elle down the stairs and out through the back door. The boys were still stuck in intense conversation and Jamie and his friends ran quickly through the back yard. Millicent and Mouth must have just arrived because they were embraced in each other's arms, having just showed off Millie's new engagement ring. Peyton, having seen it two days ago, smiled to herself and buried her nose in Elle's hair. She walked to the steps of the pool, thankful that Jamie and his friends were having flipping contests in the moon bounce. She kicked her sandals off and shimmied down her shorts with one hand, standing in black bathing suit bottoms with a white wife beater on over her top. She carefully pulled Elle's dress over her head and moved onto the steps leading deeper into the pool. She sat Elle on the shallowest step and kneeled in front of her, holding her hips securely.

"Ma!" Elle gasped, feeling the water with her hands. "Waher"

Peyton smiled as Elle innocently splashed and kick her feet wildly. Peyton's Tshirt was soaked. Anyone who looked could see right through to her bathing suit top.

"Dye spahsed" Elle babbled.

"Look at you" Peyton encouraged her daughter. She released one of her hands and cupped a small amount of water, and dumped it on the back of Elle's hair, letting it trickle down her back. The little girl laughed kicking more violently. Peyton cursed at her attempt to keep her hair dry, having thrown it up with a hair tie before.

Lucas walked down from the patio, leaving the group of guys behind. He knelt down by the pool steps and placed his hands over Peyton's. Elle turned around, surprised, and a slightly toothy grin shown over her face. "Da!" She slapped the water excitedly with her hands.

She reached her hands up towards him. "Owt now" He lifted her into the air and cradled her on his hip. He didn't mind that her tiny wet body was soaking his shirt or that she weight ten pounds more because of her engorged diaper. "Waher" She explained. "Der" And she pointed.

"I see" He watched as Peyton walked up the pool steps and pulled the wet Tshirt off her body. His eyes enlarged as he saw her formed abs. How long had she been working on those? It wasn't until then he realized that he spent a lot of time looking at his wife half naked in the light.

She raised her eyes at him as his eyes trailed up her chest. Her still sulking boobs over filled her top, but he knew ahead of time that'd be the case. Pregnancy had treated him to awards in all the best ways. "I think we should go put Elle down for a nap" Luke enquired.

"I can do it" She replied plainly, not catching on.

"No, we should go together, and take advantage of that spare bedroom that Elle's will be napping in."

Peyton blushed, taking a look at anyone who may be listening in. "We are not going to do that in Nathan and Haley's house."

"Why not?" He shrugged. "It'll be quick."

""I haven't been taking anything." She crossed her arms. "And I know sure as hell you didn't bring anything."

"So, we were going to start trying after Elle started walking. And now look, she's walking and talking and we're ready babe."

"No Luke, not here." She whispered. "Talk to me about this later."

He took two steps towards her, closing Elle between them. "No, let talk about this now. Upstairs" He had leaned over to whisper huskily in her ear.

"Where did the sudden lust come from?" She questioned.

"Since you decided to wear that bathing suit" Peyton playfully rolled her eyes.

"You'll just have to endure. Now give me back my baby so we can go change."

As he handed her back over to her mother, he smiled, his lips reaching out towards her ear once more. "For Elle. I'm sure she would love having a brother or sister."

Peyton pulled back, tightening her grip on her child. "I can't tell if it's your testosterone or you heart talking"

"What does it matter? I know you'll cave in eventually."

"While that may be, it will not be here. Can't you just keep it in your pants until we get home?"

"Is that a trick question?" She began to walk away. "I mean I could if I tried, but I'd much rather have me wicked ways with you right now…it that baron guest room, with locks."

"In the same room as your daughter, nice Luke. Great parenting." He followed her inside and waited as she wrapped a towel around her and Elle. They continued up the stairs and Peyton looked over her shoulder at Luke. "I'm not doing it Luke."

"There's always the bathroom. We wouldn't be in the same room."

"I hope you mean us in the bathroom, because locking your one year old in a bathroom just doesn't seem safe." She opened up the guest room door and changed Elle into a dry diaper before lying her down in the crib. She turned around and saw Lucas, leaning up against the door frame, arms crossed and a silly grin teasing his mouth.

"Drop the towel." He demanded.

"What!? No!" Her grip on her towel tightened. He closed the door and flicked the lock, turning his glace back towards Peyton. "Lucas I have to change back into my clothes, please go." He walked towards her, hands out, reaching for her hips. She backed up into the bed, trying to keep her hands tight on her towel, keeping it bunched up under her arms. He finally reached her, hands kneading the towels fabric just above her hips. He watched her eyes catch his. "Seriously Luke?"

He pushed her back onto the mattress of the bed, her body bounced slightly. He laid down on top of her, holding her still. She was unable to move. "Oh I am serious wifey."

"Lu-" He cut her off with his lips, dancing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, her hands growing weak as she tried to push him away. He smiled against her, pinning her arms above her head, using his other hand to pull the towel away. As soon as it had been discarded on the floor, he released her hands, and ran his fingers up and down her body, his tongue still at work on the inside of her mouth. She shook her head, setting him free. "No!" She yelled louder.

"Are you rejecting me Peyton _Scott_?" _Damnit, he'd used her last name against her. _His teeth grazed her ear lobe and she shivered. "That hurts"

"No, I'm not rejecting you. I just think we need to find a better place for this, preferably away from our daughter." He dragged her body into his arms, and carried her to the bathroom. "That's not what I meant Luke and you know it. Can't you wait until we get home?"

He closed the door behind them.

---

"I can't believe you made me do that." She slapped his bare chest as they walked from the bathroom. He collapsed onto the bed, naked, watching her reach into her back pack for dry clothes to change into. He placed his arms behind his head and smiled playfully. "Don't look at me like that Lucas Scott. I'm so angry at you, you have no idea. And keep your mouth shut because Elle's out cold." She pulled on her underwear and a pair of jean shorts. He tried to muffle a laugh but failed. "What's so funny" She whispered, snapping on her bra.

"You weren't angry at me five minutes ago. I remember some begging, some thanking, some apologizing even, but no anger"

She threw her blue tang top on over her head, taking longer than usual to hide her look of pleasure. "You took advantage of me!" She explained.

"It's my job" He wagged his ring finger at her, smiling happily.

A knock echoed from the door. "P. Scott?" Brooke's voice rang out. "You in there?"

"Ya, I'm just changing out of my bathing suit. Be down in a minute."

"Kay, and bring miniyou. I've got some news." Her footsteps were heard backing away from the door and Peyton turned her attention to her husband.

"Put on some god damn clothes." He got off the bed and pulled on his jeans, then motioned for her to come towards him. "What?" She asked taking one step forward.

"Come 'er." He whispered, falling into step beside the crib near the window. She joined him, and his arms instantly wrapped around her waist. "Cute kid"

"Very, cute" Peyton agreed. She turned around in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks for that"

"So you're not angry anymore?"

She laughed. "Nah, you brought back the Peyton Sawyer I knew before marriage and a baby. I kind of missed her"

"That's good to hear, but I kind of like you the way you are now. Motherly and affectionate."

"Thank you Luke" She squeezed his arm briefly before bending down to pick up Elle. She remained sleeping, which Peyton was mostly thankful for.

"I'm going to need a few minutes; so I'll check in with you later." She rolled her eyes before leaving the room.

The kitchen, as she entered, was vacated by Deb, Karen and Haley, who were busy near the oven. Brooke was outside by the grill, hands intertwined with Julian's. Sam stood near them, sipping a Diet Coke. "Hey guys" Peyton said making her appearance, Elle still asleep against her chest. Julian moved past them to Lucas who had just come out the slider door. "Nice to see you showed up, B. ExDavis."

"Sorry, I had a last minute appointment. I'll explain later."

"It's fine, you weren't the only no show. Ryden's still not here." She gave a quick glance around before shrugging her daughter closer to her.

Brooke lowered her eye brows. "Ryden's not coming…" She clarified and Peyton tilted her head. "I thought you knew that."

"What?"

Sam choked on her soda and whipped her mouth quickly. "Elle looks adorable in that dress." She recovered quickly.

"Wait, why isn't Ryden coming?" Peyton took a step back and locked her eyes on Sam's. "Is she busy? She skipped work on yesterday so she could finish her summer school project before today."

Brooke looked at Sam, confusion blinked across her face. "Sam?" Brooke asked. "Ryden didn't tell-"

"She told me she would, but not to say anything"

"Tell me what?" Peyton ran her hands through Elle's hair for comfort.

Brooke and Sam looked between each other before the eldest brunette gave a sharp nod. "She's not coming because," Brooke started slowly; her eyes still locked on Sam's. "Because, she's in the hospital Peyton."

"What?" She questioned once more air drastically escaping her lungs.

"She skipped right over stage two and into five." Sam explained.

"But there are only five-"

"I know." Brooke's face fell for her friend.

"I looked it up and-"

"We know sweetie" Brooke placed her hand on Peyton's shoulder. The blonde replaced Elle in her godmother's arms, before backing away further.

"I've got to go"

**Oh hot damn this is the bread toast and jam. Of the story of course. **

**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT YOU GUYS! But what do you think is going to happen? **

**DH will be followed by another full length story, so don't panic too much!**


	17. Always Ending

**jamyj30, Annie's OTH love, lizzy1234, aracely6, courtneylovejason, marybethothfan, Juzzy88, DKnAK, Sweetcheks, artmatters, mthorne13, A Amanda A**

**ReeseHolden**- I was so upset you were sick! Ugh, that really stinks. BUT I was happy that I brightened your day with my update. One Tree Hill comes back on the 20th! That is sooo exciting! And thank you for the review, I didn't mind that it was shorter than you previous ones. =] Happy Reading!

**Xoxotaylor**- Jordan… wow. Well when you said you review had to be good enough for DH, I was like… what!?But that was good enough. More then so. So thank you sweetie and I'm happy I could help you out.

**The format of this chapter is very…different. I'm hoping you will understand by referencing what **_**italics**_** meant in my previous chapters. If it's too confusing, and no one understands, I'll repost. Just make sure you let me know. -Maygen**

---

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Peyton breathed as she fell into the chair by Ryden's bedside. "I had to find out from Sam and Brooke, that you didn't even want me here." _

"_I don't want you here!" The small blonde cried. "Cause I'm not going to make it."_

"_Shh" Peyton placed her hand on the teen's forehead. "Don't say that. Now tell me what happened. They had everything under control and now, this" _

_Ryden shook her head. "I went in for my check up when you were in LA with the band-"_

"_-That was two months ago!" Peyton cut her off._

"_I know, I know" She held up her hand. "And everything was under control, so they told me to come in every week for an examination. But I didn't want to go to the doctors, and I was feeling fine. So I skipped one appointment and then another and then another and then I didn't feel so well, so I went in and the cancer had spread, not to stage two, but just spread. So the doctors put me on steroids to prevent the cancer from spreading any further. So yesterday, I felt so sick, I thought it was the steroids, but I ended up passing out in the morning and one of the nurses from the shelter drove me to the hospital. After they did the examination. It was too late. The cancer's everywhere and my white blood count is down bellow bringing up. I'd need an emergency bone marrow transplant, and even then there are no guarantees. But they can't find anyone willing, or anyone who matches my genetic in time. It's impossible." _

"_I can be your donor." The woman stood up and started to move for the door. "I'll see if I'm qualified. Let me go find a doctor"_

"_No Peyton." The blonde stopped, with her hand on the door, and turned to face the small fragile girl in the bed. "It's too painful. I couldn't ask you to do that. I don't want you to do that." She rephrased. _

"_If it'll help, Ryden I'm doing it." _

"_Peyton go back to your party."_

"_No," The woman half yelled. "Look around you Ryden. No one is here. You say you're not going to make it and no one's here. I'm going to be here for you god damnit." Tears poured down her cheeks as she left the room…_

"Peyton" A hand was shaking her.

…_Walked down the hall to the nurses stations…_

"Peyton!" She moved to sit up in bed, Lucas sitting beside her. "Peyton," He moaned, dragging her body closer to his. "You were dreaming. Come here." She cried into his neck as they laid back down together. "It's over now baby; I know you're upset."

He let her cry until she fell back into a restless sleep…

"_Hi, my names Peyton Sawyer and I would like to speak to one of Ryden Calhoun's doctors." She placed her hands on the counter in front of her and took a deep breath. _

"_One moment ma'am." She dialed in and lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello Dr. Tallure. Yes; Would you be able to come down to the waiting area for a moment? There's a woman here who would like to speak to you about Ryden Calhoun. Okay, I'll let her know." She hung up the phone and sent Peyton a small smile. "He's on his way down. He just finished up some of her testing."_

"_Okay" Peyton pointed towards the chairs. "I'll just be right over there." She started to walk away._

"_I think it's really sweet, you know?" Peyton turned back around. "What you're doing for Ryden. She's always alone. And now, with it so close to her end, I'm glad she has someone."_

_Peyton shook her head. "It's not her end." _

A cry broke out waking Peyton back up. Lucas was up right beside her in a second.

"I got this" He assured her, but she reached out for his hand as he began to stand up.

"Let me. I love you for taking care of me Luke, but I've got this."

"Sweetie, you need your sleep for tomorrow."

Peyton shook her head and got up from the bed.

"_Mrs. Scott, how did I know I'd be seeing you again?" Dr. Tallure made his presences. "How can I help you?"_

"_I want to donate bone marrow to Ryden" She announced plainly, and more aggressively then needed. _

"_If that's what you really want to do then I'd say, okay, let's get you tested and see if you're even compatible and then we'll go over the risks."_

"_The risks?" She asked, folding her arms. _

"_Well, it's dangerous, and painful… just your basic risks."_

_Peyton nodded. "Okay then, I'll get tested." _

_Dr. Tallure sighed. "What if I said it didn't matter?" _

_Her eye brows rose in confusion and she simply stared back at the man for a moment. "What do you mean?" _

"_I mean, there is no guarantee that it'll work. The other doctors and I aren't even sure if that's what she needs. We're afraid to perform any kind of surgery on her for fear of risk of an infection. Her body couldn't even fight off the common cold at this point."_

"_But I just saw her and she looked fine. She was talking and ranting and-"_

"_It's the adrenalin I assure you." He had cut her off. "I give her two days at the most."_

_Peyton's hand reached to clasp her chest. "What?" She took a step back. "How can you do that?" Her voice rose in anger. "How can you put a life expectancy rate on a fifteen year old girl?"_

"_There's nothing we can do Mrs. Scott."_

"_Nothing you can do, or you won't do anything?"_

_He shook his head. "We are trying. I don't think you understand the situation at hand. She is weak. If we open her up, she could die. Any injections at this point will just work with the cancer to fight off her body's immunity." _

"_So that's it? You're done." _

"_We're going to continue to perform test and research other forms of treatment, but just know, it doesn't look good. If you're planning on staying here, I'll let you know if we come up with any final decisions." He walked away, hands in his pockets. _

"Mama!" Elle beamed as her mother came into view. Peyton walked up to her daughter's crib and lifted her into her arms.

"Hi baby, what's the matter?" She kissed her daughter's blonde head. Elizabeth buried her head in her mother's hair, crying silently.

"Sleepy" She mumbled.

"You're tired?" Peyton asked as she rocked her child gently. "Come on"

She carried Elle back to her and Luca's bedroom, as she lay down on the mattress, her daughter comforted in the warm embrace. Luke's arms worked their way around his family.

"_You're back, so soon?" Joked Ryden, her tired glance wavered up at her friend. "Even with all of these modern day technologies, I still assumed it would take a good two hours to extract bone marrow." _

_Peyton sighed and sat back in the chair next to the teen's bedside. "They're going to hold off on cutting you open until your white blood cell count goes up and you start getting better."_

_A partial glare crossed Ryden's pale facial features. "Peyton, I'm not getting better." _

_The woman held up her hand. "Shh, we are not starting this again."_

"_Yes, we are, you have to believe me. This is reality Peyton. This is it for me." _

_Peyton's face fell. "How can you say that? Don't you want to make it? Or at least believe you can?"_

_She shook her head from the bed that she was too weak to lift herself out of. "It doesn't matter. I've done more things in my life time than half of today's adults. I've helped sign on a band and made album art work for a major record company and-"_

"_What about school? You haven't even graduated high-"_

"_Education's a sin" Peyton lowered her eyes at the girl. "Besides, it's only life." Ryden winked, making Peyton release a sob. The tears started down her face, and she couldn't hold them back any longer. "Hey, hey, please don't do this." _

"_I'm sorry" She yelled, and continued to cry. She reached up to brush the tears away from her eyes. _

"_It's not a big deal." Ryden enthused. "Honest, I'm not hurt by this, and you shouldn't be either." _

Peyton's eyes were thrown back open. But what had woke her up this time? Her eyes flickered to glance at the analog clock on her night stand. 4:30am. Elizabeth was still passed out cold in her arms, Lucas' death grip continuing to hold them in his embrace. A sigh escaped her lips, and she reached a cool hand up to place on her forehead. It wasn't helping her any by reliving these moments over and over again.

"_Don't feel guilty about my death, when it happens. Because I wouldn't want you to" _Ryden's words echoed in her brain and the tears that had been on holding in, spilt over again.

"Peyt" Lucas' lips found her forehead, as he gently reached around Elle. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"I can't go tomorrow Luke." She cried harder and Luke pulled Elle away from her as sobs raked her body.

"You're going to go for Ryden baby. You can do it. You're so strong and I'm going to be right beside you, and so are Elle, and Haley and Nathan and everyone else that you love so much."

"I loved her too, it's terrible"

"I know Peyton, and I feel so bad because you've lost more people in a life time than anyone I know-"

"It's not about me!" Peyton whispered harshly.

"Honey, relax" He rubbed her arms soothingly. "Don't worry about tomorrow. Just let it come."

**Okay, I lied, again. I'm a terrible person, I know. But NOW you have two chapters left. I broke this one in half, just because it made since. I couldn't continue on without leaving you any questions at all. Please review, and I'm so sorry for the delay ******


	18. Also Means to Add

**Annie's OTH love, xoxotaylor, aracely6, Juzzy88, ReeseHolden, A Amanda A, jamyj30, courtneylovejason **

**Chapter Eighteen: **Also Means to Add

"There are more people here than I expected?" Brooke whispered into Sam's ear. Their simple black attire matched them perfectly to the other thirty or so attendants. Most of the people wore short sleeves, the hot summer sun beating down on their backs. Two thirds of the group was high school aged, while the other third was direct family and friends of the nurses who worked at the woman's shelter. All stood together, shoulder to shoulder, some gripped at each other's hands and some faces looked down towards the grass. Only one stood off to the side and that man surprised Peyton Scott more than anything.

Dr. Tallure had hidden off in the shadows of a nearby tree. When he saw Peyton glace his way, he simply nodded in response. She stood towards the front of the assembly, a blonde child cradled upright on her hip, her waist embraced by a tall, masculine, figure. The sandy blonde haired man, holding her so protectively, stared off into the ventures of the other side of the cemetery, his mind elsewhere. Dr. Tallure, like the others, stayed for the duration of the funeral.

"Hey" Lucas cooed into Peyton's ear after he'd turned to look at her pale face. "Don't cry anymore. She doesn't want you to be upset." Shrugging him off, she clung to Elizabeth tighter, not wanting anything to ever happen to her baby girl.

"_Mrs. Scott" Dr. Tallure had opened the door to Ryden's medical room. "Can I talk to you for a moment, out here?" He motioned towards the hallway. _

_Peyton squeezed Ryden's hand softly and traced the teen's fever ridden forehead. She stood with Dr. Tallure in the hallway, closing the door behind her. "Have you decided anything?" She asked. "How were her test results?" _

_A sigh escaped from his throat and her heart sank in that one notion. "We're going to start her on a higher dose of steroids which she will receive through her IV. We hope this will kill off the cancerous blood cells and help get us started on a clean path towards producing white blood cells; Then we will talk about cutting her open for a bone marrow transplant. But," Peyton stepped back. "There is a chance this steroid will work against her."_

"_Meaning?"_

_He sighed again. "Meaning that it would strengthen the cancer and we would lose her." Her finger's rose to touch her lips and she closed her eyes. "As much as it seems like I'm not doing anything, I am. I really want Ryden to be able to pull through this."_

_She nodded solemnly. "Me too"_

"_As I've explained before, we classify cancers in stages. Stage one being the start and so on and so forth. Depending on the type of cancer, some can carry out for more stages."_

"_The final stage being…a recovery?" _

_Dr. Tallure shook his head. "No, the final stage being" He paused. "The final stage meaning we would lose the patient. So we try to work our hardest to get our patients out of the "stage ladder"."_

"_How many stages does leukemia have?" She asked, resting her back up against the door._

"_Five"_

"_And what stage is Ryden at now?" _

_His glance dropped to the floor. "She's at a four, borderline five." He deadpanned. _

"Now is the time where we would like to gift people the opportunity to say any last words to Ryden Calhoun, or share any missed memories." The priest moved from the platform, leaving an open mic.

At first people sparred glances at each other, wondering who knew Ryden well enough to say anything? Many of the high school students had been ushered their by parents or friends whose parents had forced them to go and in return dragged their friends along so they would not have to be there alone. A gangly brunette moved from her spot in the crowd and walked up towards the mic, looking back at her adoptive mother who was gleaming with a pride filled smile.

"Hi, my name's Sam and I _am_ a friend of Ryden's. I would just like to express my adoration for the situation, though sad and heartbreaking. It has given me a new outlook on life and helped me understand things from a different view. Ryden was the only girl friend I'd ever had and I'm really happy I was given the opportunity to meet her. While we didn't have anything in common, and there were many school years between us, we made a good team and." She paused, locking her eyes on Peyton's, though darkened by the blonde's sunglasses. "And I'm really going to miss her." She nodded down at her mother's best friend and stepped from the stand.

Lucas gently rubbed Peyton's side and she dropped Elle into his arms before moving towards the podium. She reached out to adjust the mic before looking out over the crowd. "I'm Peyton" She looked down to her hands, wrapped firmly around the mic stand. "Peyton Scott, and I _am_ friend of Ryden's. I hired her at my office because I could see that she had potential and just need a chance. So I gave her the opportunity I wished I had when I was her age. And that's where we started off. She was a stubborn, creative, hard working girl that I'm glad decided to draw in a sketch book outside my office. I knew details of what a cruddy life she'd lived, but I put that aside, because it wasn't pity I felt for this girl, no." She pulled the sunglasses from her eyes, revealing a stream of tears from her blood shot eyes. "It was love. And I'm not going to cry and beg and wish that it had been me in her place, because she wouldn't want that. And she would want me to live out my life to the fullest, with a creative mind set, so that's what I'm going to do." She stepped down and stood beside Luke in the front row, pulling Elle back into her arms.

"Is there anyone else who would like to say anything?" The priest asked from his spot off to the side. It was quite so he made his move back towards the small stage.

"Wait" A new voice called out. And a man from the middle of the chaos walked forward, people moving out of the way, making it easier for him to maneuver.

This face was new to Tree Hill. He was a tall, older man, around Karen's age. He had a curly light blonde hair and an aged face. He stood in front of the assembly and his eyes locked on Peyton's.

"My name's Nicholas Calhoun." Peyton's heart stopped, and she reached down to grip Luke's hand. "And I _was_ Ryden's father."

"You're still her father." Sam yelled from her spot next to Brooke, who placed a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from saying more.

"Ya, just because she's dead doesn't mean she's still not your daughter." Nathan shook his head at his wife who crossed her arms in aggravation.

Peyton just stared wide eyed at the man in front of her. All she knew of him was that, he'd given Ryden life and disappeared after his wife died.

The man backed off the stage, sparing one glance into the open coffin, and walked off towards the parking lot.

_Ryden had become unresponsive. After being put on the higher dose of steroids, she'd slipped into a comatose like state. She stared off into space, not returning the small squeezes of the hand that Peyton sent her every so often. _

_And as quickly as it had started, it ended. _

_Ryden fell. _

_Her heart rate, her cheery smile, and her green eyes. They fell. _

_There was nothing left, but her body._

_Dr. Tallure gave his sincerest apologies and Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton as she cried and begged. _

The guests filtered out and gave their regards. Only a few wished to place a hand amongst Ryden's cold skin and say good bye.

**Short and sweet, I'd like to think. But what do you think? **

**Next is the Epilogue ******** And the final chapter of DH!**

**But good news all, DH will be followed by **_**In Every Second of Everyday**_**. A full length fanfiction I've been working on for some time now. If you are interested in finding out about this, very different, Leyton fanction, send me a PM. I promise I wont disappoint. **


	19. Defining Happiness

Annie's OTH love, aracely6, marybethothfan, cayt326, ReeseHolden, Juzzy88, Sweetcheeks, jamyj30, 19Leyton94, xoxotaylor

Before we get moving onto the epilogue, I would like to thank you, all of you, for taking the time to read my story. I'll admit I've never had such a positive response to any of my fanfiction stories before, so to have all of your reactions and comments towards **Defining Happiness**, made my career here. Now as you all know, this is it. This is the epilogue. I'm sorry to see this story go, but I needed it to end eventually. Because, _**guess what else is coming out today!?**_ **In Every Second of Everyday**. I know you all want to get onto reading the final chapter of **DH**, but let me give you a little insight on my new story because I would be thrilled to have all of you reading that story as well. In Every Second of Every Day starts off just as the epilogue of DH does (So what you see bellow you) I don't know if I planned it that way, or what; it just happened. This new story…is very…harsh. The truth behind it is real. It's nothing like DH. There is Leyton Fluff, but you see the point of this new story is to put Lucas and Peyton and their family through an experience that takes time to understand. Their happy go lucky attitude, like in DH, can't always stick around. But please give it a chance.

And now we move on towards the epilogue….

_**"We all make different choices and need different things. I think eventually we learn to define happiness for ourselves, on our own terms, in spite of the pain others have caused us."- Haley James Scott.**_

"Ugh!" The six year old groaned, throwing her paint brush onto the kitchen floor. "I can't do this!"

Lucas Scott walked over and knelt beside his daughter's chair. "What's wrong kid?"

"You think I would be good at this, but I'm not. Practice doesn't make perfect after all." He looked at his daughters painting of the tree she could see from the kitchen window. It was better than he could do.

"Oh quite you. Stop complaining." He lifted Elle out of the chair and carried her over to the sink to wash her hands. Once she had, he set her back onto the floor.

"Can mom and Rae come home today?" She asked her father, reaching to hang up her still wet picture on the fridge.

"You better believe it El. But we have to clean up the house a bit beforehand."

"We?!" Elle asked. "But I want to go see the baby."

'You've seen Rae all week." He argued. "You can wait two hours."

"But she's my first sister, this is a big deal." Elle defended her self.

He laughed and smacked her little butt. "Stay out of my way while I'll clean."

"If Brian's awake, can I play with him?" She begged, taunting him with their matching blue eyes.

"Carefully" She began to run off. "I mean it El, you watch him. And let him sleep if he still is. He was up late last night." She skipped down the hall and into the addition, opening the first door on the right. The room she entered was lit by the cracks coming in through the window shades. She flipped the switch on the wall, fully illuminating the room.

Brian's tiny body scrunched up into a ball as he covered his eyes with his hands. "Bri, are you still asleep?"

"No!" The two year old cried, and pulled his blanket over his sandy blonde head.

Elle shook her head and turned the light back off, only partially closing the door behind her. Instead of returning to the kitchen to bother her father, she stalked into her parent's bedroom, climbing onto the bed to grab the phone.

She dialed out her most familiar digits and leaned back into the pillows listening to the dial tone.

"Mini Scott?" The voice answered.

"How did you know Aunt Brooke?" Elle smiled out of pride.

"Because your mommy's still at the hospital silly, and you're the only other one who would call me. What's up kid?"

"What are you doing today?"

Brooke shrugged, though unseen by the six year old. "I don't know, why did you want to do something in particular?"

"What's Alexia doing?"

"Whatever I tell her to do, now what's up? What do you want silly girl?"

"Can we go to the hospital to visit mommy and the baby?"

"Your dad doesn't want to?" She questioned.

"He has to clean the house before Mom and Rae come home."

"Oh, I understand….why don't you help him with the cleaning? The faster you do that the faster mommy can come home."

"I'd rather not" Elle sighed. "Please Aunt Brooke!?"

"Put your Dad on the phone" She drowned out.

Elle jumped down off the bed. "Yes!" She shouted and ran back for the kitchen.

"Daddy!" She held up the phone to her father who was busy scrubbing plates and placing them on the counter. "Aunt Brooke wants to talk to you!"

His eye brows lowered. "I didn't hear the phone ring."

"It didn't"

His eyes then rolled as he reached for the phone. "What does she want you to do?"

Brooke laughed as Lucas answered the phone. "She wants to go visit her mommy and new baby sister."

Luke glared down at Elle, before turning his back on her to continue washing the dishes, holding the phone against his shoulder. "I told her we would go pick up both her mom and the baby after I finished cleaning the house."

"You know, it's really no problem Lucas. Julian's in LA and Alexia and I are bored at home so I really wouldn't mind coming to get her for awhile."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You want me to take the other Scott boy too?" She asked referring to Brian.

He shook his head. "Nah, he's still sleeping anyway; and besides, he's still not too thrilled about having another sibling"

"Okay, if you don't have a problem with it, tell Elle Belly I'll be there in ten"

"Thanks Brooke."

"No problem Luke and we'll probably hang out there until you come to pick Peyton and the baby up."

"Okay, good to know. See you soon… bye" He hung up the phone and glanced down at his daughter. "Well, go get dressed, you've got ten minutes."

"Yes!" She leapt up into the air and bound off for her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Just as her door closed, two year old Brian wobbled out from the hallway, thumb in mouth, dragging his blue blanket behind him.

"Hey B-man" Lucas said, kneeling down to scoop his son up into his arms. "Look who finally woke up."

"No" Brian echoed, pushing his thumb back into his mouth and rested his head against his father's chest.

"Did Elle wake you?" He asked his son.

"Ya" He mumbled, before pulling his thumb back to his side, using it to grip onto his father's shirt. "She's mean"

"Don't worry about it. She's going out with Aunt Brooke and Alexia today, so she won't even be home."

"Good" He responded and lifted his head back up. "I'm hungry!" He pouted.

Lucas smiled and set him down in his high chair. "What do you want to eat buddy?"

"Cheerios"

Of course, Lucas should have known. He took the box of cereal out of the pantry and poured it into a blue plastic bowl for Brian. He set it down for the two year old, who quietly began to eat.

Being a parent had definitely changed Lucas. It was stressful, at times, like when Elle forgot things at home and he needed to drop it off at school for her, or whenever she and Brian fought, even though Luke insisted she should take the upper hand because she's older than Brian. But being a parent was also the greatest experience he'd ever had. Watching as his kids accomplish something for the first time; their first words, their first smile. Elle's first day at school and Brian's first trial run at attempting to read a book. And now he got to share these experiences and have these feelings all over again with his third child, Rae, a sandy brown haired girl with mysterious brown eyes. No one was quite sure where she had gotten those from. He was sure the best part about being a parent was watching these kids grow and discovering how many of their antics they got from his wife, Peyton Scott. Elle was already throwing the Peyton Sawyer temper tantrum. She had that down. And she also made the same face Peyton did when she wanted something. And like everyone knew, Elle looked just like Peyton. And while everyone insisted Brain was Lucas clone, there were times where he could point out the little bits of Peyton in him.

And their newest one? Well he would have to wait and see. Rae's three days on this earth hadn't exactly shown on her inner personality. She spent most of her time sleeping, or crying. Just thinking of his tiny infant and wife laying in a hospital bed made him wish he was leaving with Brooke and Elle. Too bad he had let the house get so messy in the last six weeks or he would have.

"Daddy" Brain spoke softly, still continuing to push Cheerios in his mouth. "Door" He pointed with his chubby little finger.

Lucas was pulled from his day dream as he lifted his gaze from the floor and was greeted by Brooke's face in the window frame. He quickly ran across the kitchen and flipped the knob, allowing her to enter. She was followed by a second long hair brunette, a third her size.

"Since when do you lock doors in this house?" Brooke asked, walking over to Brian, kissing his red cheeks, and then laying a hand on his blonde head.

Luke leaned down to lift Alexia into his arms. "Since Elle said the house isn't safe when Mommy's not home"

"Isn't it the daddy's who keep the monsters away?" She laughed.

"I guess that's not how it works in this house." He kissed is "nieces" head and set her back on the floor. "Elle will be out in one minute Alexia"

"Okay" The five year old climbed up onto one of the kitchen chair as Brooke leaned over to pull her daughter's hair into a pony tail, keeping it out of her face.

"I thought Elle was excited to go?"Brooke questioned. "Now she's dilly dallying."

"Am NOT!" Elle shouted from down the hall, her footsteps heard at a running pace. "I was getting this." She stopped in front her aunt and wove a sheet of paper in front of her face.

Brooke stopped the child's frantic movements by grapping the paper from her. "Aw Elle, that's sweet. Is it for your mom?"

"Duh"

"Well" Brooke handed Elle back her picture and crossed her arms.

"El, be nice" Lucas encouraged.

"It says Mom, I love you on it!" She defended and both Brooke and Lucas rolled their eyes.

"So Peyton" The tall Brunette laughed.

"You're telling me?" He asked and the two laughed. Brooke placed a hand on Elle's shoulder.

"We should go so your dad can finish cleaning the house." She turned to Brian. "You wanna go buddy?"

"No!" He shouted and shook his head. He crammed a few more cheerios into his mouth.

"So you" Brooke responded towards the child's few spoken words. "Let's go girls," She led them out the back door,

-x—x

Upon arriving at the hospital, Elle broke out into a run, followed closely behind by Alexia. But Brooke didn't worry. She knew Elle knew exactly where her mother's room was. She'd been admitted one month prior to her due date, just to be safe, just like they had done during Brian's birth as well.

Brooke caught up to them before they entered Peyton's hospital room. She snagged Alexia's tiny waist and held her close to her chest.

"Mom!" She pouted. "I wanna stay with Elle"

"Give her a second to say hello to her mom and then we can go in"

Elle threw open the door and quickly looked for her sister's "portable" bed. She sighed when she realized Rae wasn't in the room, but changed her mood when she realized she'd have her mother all to herself. She hopped up onto the chair that had been positioned right by Peyton's bedside and found that her mother was still asleep.

Like the sweetheart she had grown to be, she leaned down and pressed her lips to her mother's forehead and parked her butt on the edge of the bed.

Peyton's eyes opened slightly as a smile sprung to life on her lips. Before she got the chance to say anything, Elle was already talking. "I'm so short mommy!" She complained, and laid down besides her, resting her chin in her palms. "The bed's too high! But I'll be tall one day, cause I'm just like you"

Peyton's smile continued to stay plastered to her face. "Who took you here missy?"

"Aunt Brooke; Her and Alexia are slow. I beat them both here."

Peyton rolled her eyes. "What's daddy up too?"

"Cleaning the house cause it's a disaster!"

A laugh irrupted from her throat. "And my other boy?"

Elle was fully aware she was talking about Brian. "He slept for a long time because we left so late last night."

"And you wanted to come back?" She asked, curious.

"Duh!"

"Duh" Peyton echoed with a sarcastic tone. She pulled Elle into a hug and kissed her cheek as Brooke and Alexia entered the room.

"Hey P. Scott."

"Hey B. Baker." She responded and smiled at her niece who was dumped onto the bed by her legs.

"Where's Rae Mom?" Elle asked, craning her head around the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"She should be right back. The nurses just took her for her last check up so we can take her home today!"

"And you get to come home too Mommy!" Elle beamed.

"I know baby girl; it's been so long!" She placed a chaste kiss on her daughter's forehead and laughed after Elle whipped it off with her palm, scrunching her face. "Come here you" Peyton then held her arms out for Alexia and pulled the five year old into her arms, kissing her face as well.

"_At Elle's first birthday party, a week ago, you had something you wanted to tell me. And I ran out, I'm sorry."_

"_Sweetie, it's no big deal, you had to be there for..you know.."_

"_I know" Peyton smiled in appreciation. "What did you have to tell me?"_

_A large smile spread across the brunettes face. "I'm- I'm pregnant!"_

_Peyton's mouth dropped open. "No!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Oh Brooke" She wrapped her arms around her friend, her face pressing into her shoulder. "I am so happy for you."_

"_Our kids can be friends like we were."_

"_Like we __**are **__silly" Peyton kissed Brooke's cheek and moved away from her. _

"I wish Jamie and Aunt Haley and Caroline and Uncle Nathan were here." Elle enthused.

Her daughter was a sweetheart; Peyton smiled. "Uncle Nathan will be out of season in three weeks. And then they will be home."

"Caroline's lucky she gets to hang out with all of the NBA cheerleaders!" Alexia cheered, bouncing slightly.

"She'll probably be so much better than us when she comes back!" Elle defended and crossed her arms.

"Coach Bevin will probably make her assistant captain."

Brooke and Peyton's eyes locked on each other's and they laughed in spite at their over dramatic children.

A knock sounded from the door as a young nurse walked in, cradling a very small infant. "Oh Mrs. Scott, you have visitors."

"Yes I do" She responded, showing her teeth in a familiar smile. Brooke pulled Alexia off of the bed while the woman walked over and gently placed Rae down in her mother's arms.

-x—x-

The remainder of the afternoon moved by quickly. Brooke left to pick up sandwiches for Peyton and the kids and when she got back to the hospital, she ran into Luke in the parking lot who was carrying a very tired Brian.

"Lucas" She called, as she ran towards him, swinging the bag of subways, and supporting a tray of drinks on her hip. "I didn't know you were coming so soon. I would have gotten you and Bri Guy something too"

"No, don't worry about us, we ate."

She smiled as she fell into step besides him, making their way into the building. "Peyton's so excited to see her boy" Brooke explained.

"Who me or the little guy?" Luke lifted his son slightly.

"Brian, of course."

"Of course" He echoed. "Her pride and joy"

"Speaking of which, do you think this is your last one?" She asked.

"Absolutely, I won't let her go through this again and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to."

Brooke nudged her friend's arm. "You guys are too cute"

They approached Peyton's room, and Luke held open the door for the Brunette, allowing her to walk through in front of him.

"Look who I found" She whispered, seeing Rae tucked into her small plastic crate. Luke entered carrying Brian and Peyton's face lit up. Her husband's heart enlarged at the sentiment.

Elle and Alexia were seated in the chairs, coloring in books that Brooke had purchased from the gift shop. Peyton swung her legs carefully over the side of the bed and reached her arms out for her sleeping son.

"Hey Brooke," The blonde turned to her best friend. "Would you mind watching the kids for a few minutes? I think I'm going to steal Lucas and take a quick walk around the hall."

"What about your food?"

"Five minutes tops. Just give me a chance to stretch my legs"

Brooke smiled. "Of course P. Scott."

Peyton placed her feet flat on the floor and accepted her husband's arm as he held it out for her. Brian remained on her hip, head against her chest, while she spared Rae one check over before following Luke out of the room.

"Feeling better?" Lucas asked, supporting her waist with one hand.

"Much" She quickly kissed his cheek as they walked down the hall.

"Nice shorts"

"They're yours" She pointed out and accepted the light squeeze of her hip. "I'm fine now. It's all over"

"I know, I'm just not ready to stop being over protective."

"You're sweet"

They continued around in a circle and ended back at her door.

"You ready to go home Mrs. Scott"

She smiled. "So ready." Gently, she leaned up and placed her lips on his, as his fingers wove into her hair. "I love you" Peyton whispered breathlessly.

"I love you too" Lucas responded and reached down for a second kiss.

**So…that's it. ******** Hurt? I hope not! Because my second story is just as great (I think!)**

**So please leave your final reviews!! And check out ****In Every Second of Every Day****.**

**Yours Truly, Maygen.**


End file.
